The Clashing of Magic
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: After creating the Shadow Court, Yugi thought that he would get another peaceful period before another problem arose, so he was surprised when he found that there's another problem out there already - one that he didn't even aware of, until he encountered some people looking like Rare Hunters. (Sequel of 'Shinigami Yugi'. AU. Yaoi. Characters might be OOC. Don't like don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

Froim: I didn't create the term Shadow Court and Shadow Mage. I found them when reading some Fan fictions, so I used them because I like them. Also, you might be bored about this, but this happened during the 5th Year – Order of the Phoenix. Oh, the Prologue and the chapter after that are the only chapters with title in this story, because I'm bad at giving chapter titles. Unless – of course – I got a sudden inspiration and decided to give the chapter a title.

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_ \- If from Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast's perspective, then it's English. If from the Wizards and Witches' Perspective, then it's Japanese

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **The Incoming of a Little Bump in the Road**_

One thing that Seto never liked about being a CEO was the business party.

Many people came into a business party, from the successful people with noble heart to a not really successful people with rotten heart. But there was something that topped even the worst bad mannered business, and that was the danger of assassination. In a room that was filled with many rich people and businessmen, someone could find their target easily. So if some evil CEO felt like hiring mercenary to kill their rivaling CEO, the mercenary only needed to come to a business party and they would find their target – along with the CEO of many other companies that could endanger said evil CEO's company. The mercenary could just sneak in, threw a bomb or becoming trigger happy, and there you have it – the CEOs were dead, and the mercenaries would just be passed off as a mere act of terrorist. Sure, the Polices would try to hunt down the mercenaries – thought of as terrorists – but it was very hard, and the rotten hearted CEO who hired them in the first place would be scot-free.

That reminded the blue eyed brunette 17 years old CEO of his adoptive father – Kaiba Gozaburou, which only added to his building annoyance.

Even more so when he was face to face with a masked person wearing all black, who was pointing a gun right on his face at the very moment.

That's right, people. He – the mighty Kaiba Seto, multibillionaire CEO of Kaiba Corporation – was currently facing a situation that was similar with what had just been explained less than a minute ago. Meaning, he attended a business party, only to be targeted by a mercenary.

"What, too scared to talk?" The mercenary mocked him.

That pulled Seto out of his inner monologue. "As if." He scoffed mockingly back at the guy, "I was just cheerfully ignoring you, and spend the time you're wasting – by standing there silently while pointing a gun at me without doing anything else that worth noticing – to rant in my mind." He sneered as he crossed his arms.

Not too far from him, Mokuba – who was watching the whole thing calmly – sweat dropped.

"Why you …!" The guy growled angrily at him.

"Oh, look." Seto smirked at the guy's anger – served him right for ruining his already annoying day, "The dog is growling".

The mercenary was about to pull the trigger, when he was suddenly thrown backwards by seemingly nothing – while in reality, it was Kisara – the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was currently accompanying Seto in human realm, while being shrouded in invisible spell so only those with Shadow Magic who could see her, and in a smaller form that was no bigger than a full grown horse so she wouldn't take too much space – who had grown bored of him and decided to just swatted him away with her tail like she normally did a fly. Again, served him right.

The good news was … the guy got knocked out as soon as he hit the wall on the far end of the hall. The bad news was … the guy had pulled his trigger as he was knocked backwards, and the bullet hit the hanging chandelier, causing it to fall. The even more bad news? Mokuba was standing right below the falling chandelier.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out as he ran over to his younger Brother, and Kisara flew over beside him.

Before he could even get to his Brother to protect him though, the chandelier stopped before it could even touched Mokuba's raised hands – the younger boy probably held out his hands with an intention of catching the fallen chandelier, since the thing wasn't that big until it could crush the boy to death. The most that the chandelier could do if it hit his Brother was causing scratched wounds here and there, but that was beside the point. The point was a chandelier – that previously was freefalling from the ceiling – was now floating in place right above his Brother's outstretched hands.

Sure, they both have seen stranger things happened, but it was never Mokuba who had caused it before – only the Item Bearers.

"What … the hell?" The raven haired boy asked as he – too – watched the floating chandelier with wide bluish grey eyes.

"Language, Mokuba." Seto scolded the boy, even though that was exactly was what in his mind at the moment as well.

 _What the hell that's happening exactly?_

XXXXX

=Darling, I know that you might think that I'm joking, but I'm not. I really am stuck sitting on the middle of my bedroom wall sideways, and I don't know how to get myself to stand upright again!= Rebecca's voice rang out from the phone in the Game Shop – whining in frustration, =What's happening to me?=

"Calm down, Becky." Yugi said soothingly at her, "You're maybe using magic unconsciously now".

=How come I use magic?= Rebecca asked in confusion, =I mean, I don't have an Item with me, nor do I have any magical item like Dragon Card or anything else that could make me capable of using magic!=

"Calm down, Rebecca." Yugi repeated patiently, "Pegasus, Mai, and Otogi had called me at least once in the past few weeks, saying that they have done something strange. Although in Pegasus's case, he said regained his ability in reading people's mind, but it's on and off now following his mood. Ishizu also said that Rishid could use magic now, and Jii-chan, Jou, Shizuka, Anzu, and Honda had all found out that they could use magic as well. You're not alone in this, Becky, so calm down." He explained as he checked to see if his other half had woken up or not – he had – since Rebecca called him in the middle of the night. It was a good thing that the school was having a summer break now, so he didn't have school in the morning. "I will explain how you and the others can use magic later, but now Mou Hitori no Boku will giving you a crash course in using magic so you can get down from the wall. Alright?" He asked her gently.

"Alright." Rebecca answered, calmer now that she knew she could get unstuck from the wall.

Yugi then switched with Atem, who had been listening to the conversation after he heard Rebecca said the word 'Darling'. Seriously … he, Yami, and Yugi were dating now, but Rebecca still called Yugi 'Darling'. She said that it was because Yugi was a darling person though, and he knew that it was true, so there was nothing that he could do to make her stop.

"Alright, Rebecca." Atem began to say as he thought of how to tell Rebecca to connect with her magic, since they didn't have time for the girl to meditate, "First, in order to control your magic, you need to connect with it first. So close your eyes and empty your mind, then imagine yourself dive deep inside you until you saw a glimpse of light. The light could be white or dark purple, it depends on your magical attribute. Then, imagine yourself reaching out towards the light with your hand until you feel yourself warming up – or cooling off if your affinity is darkness, then tugged at the light towards yourself until it envelope you completely, but not drowning you." He explained the best that he could, and then proceed to wait, to see if the 12 years old could do it or not.

After a while, there was a relieved sigh from Rebecca. =Okay, I got the warm feeling, and now I felt like there's an invisible glow coming from me.= The girl reported.

"Good." Atem said with a relieved breathe, "Now, the Key in using Shadow Magic – whether your attribute is Light or Dark – is your Will, so think yourself floating away from the wall and will it. Slowly though, so you won't use too much of your magic, or you will be flung onto the opposite wall instead of floating slowly away".

=So, it's like pushing a gas pedal in a car?= Rebecca asked for confirmation, =If I push too little, the car won't move, but if I push too hard, the car will speed up too fast?=

"Yes, similar to that." Atem said in agreement.

=Okay.= Rebecca muttered before inhaling deeply, =Here we go.=

Another moment passed in silence, before there was a cheer from Rebecca's end of line, only to be followed by a yelp. =Owie.= Rebecca moaned in pain, =I managed to float away from the wall, but then I fell right after I let myself to celebrate it.=

Even from his place, Atem could see the girl pouted at the fact. "It's alright, you just need to train more." He told her gently, "It's better than being stuck on the wall, right?".

=I guess you're right.= Rebecca said in agreement, =Can I talk to Darling again now?=

"Sure." Atem said before switching place with Yugi again.

"Congratulation in connecting with your magic, Becky." Yugi congratulated her.

=Thank you, Darling~= Rebecca responded cheerfully, =So, can you tell me how come I can use magic out of the blue?=

"Not now." Yugi told her with a chuckle, "There's going to be a meeting in Kaiba Corp at 10 in the morning tomorrow. All of the others will be there as well, so I will explain everything in there".

=But I'm still in America!= Rebecca protested, =I won't get there in time for the meeting.=

"Don't worry, I will fetch you up through the Shadows." Yugi reassured her with a smile on his face, even though the girl couldn't see him, "You shouldn't have anything to do at that time, right?".

=No, it's going to be night time here, so I'm free to go.= Rebecca confirmed for him, =It's going to be a safe journey, right? I heard the Shadow Realm is a dangerous place.=

"The Monsters in the Shadow Realm won't attack you, Becky. Don't worry." Yugi corrected her patiently, since he understood the girl's worry, "Besides, your Monsters would be there to protect you in case one of the other Monsters feel like going into a fight".

=I can meet my own Monsters?! The ones in my Deck?!= Rebecca gasped out excitedly, =Oh! That's amazing! I can't wait to meet them!=

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, but he knew how her felt at the moment, so he understood. "See you tomorrow- err … tonight for you, I mean".

=See you later, Darling!= Rebecca answered cheerfully.

With that, Yugi put the phone back onto its place. He sighed, "I guess I have to be happy that I had two months of peace before this little trouble arrived." He said to himself, and chuckled when he heard the hummed of agreement in his mind. He shook his head and just headed back upstairs to sleep, knowing that they could take care of this new problem much easier than his previous adventures of saving the world.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : So, this is the sequel of Shinigami Yugi. A little warning for the people who don't like reading a Fanfic that's too long, this is going to be a long one, since it's following HP book 5 – Order of the Phoenix – for the most part, but also being greatly altered since this is an AU. I hope you like it.

Please review ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Shadow Court and Shadow Mages**_

"Alright, Yugi-boy." Pegasus began to say once everyone was arrive at the Kaiba Corp's meeting room – with Pegasus himself being the last one to arrive, "Please explain why I can use Shadow Magic again, without the Eye this time".

"Let's start from the beginning then." Yugi decided as he stood up from his seat – having been appointed by the majority of the group to do the explaining, "Although some of you are unaware, but most of the people in this room had accompanied me to Egypt roughly two months ago. We originally planned to let Mou Hitori no Boku – who is also known as the Nameless Pharaoh at the time – to cross over to the afterlife and destroy the Millennium Items, but he decided to stay with me because he know that we need each other." He began to say as he fingered his Millennium Puzzle, "Because of that, Ra gave us an offer. Ra had decided to let Yami Bakura and Marik – aka Yami Malik – to have a second chance, so he let Mou Hitori no Boku to stay with me and he also made the Millennium Items to lose their power, as long as we agreed to help them in their new life".

Immediately, Pegasus, Rebecca, Otogi, and Mai snapped their heads aside to look at Ryou and Malik, who tensed at the sudden attention that they received.

"It's alright!" Jou told them, so they wouldn't stare at the two Hikaris anymore, "Those two Yamis agreed not to endanger us or the world anymore".

"The same couldn't be said to the people who decided to attack Ryou and Malik though, they would find themselves at the short end of Akefia and Marik's temper." Honda commented with a snort.

"Back to the story." Yugi then said to regain their attention, "Because all of the Millennium Item's power had been released back into the world, all of you people in here – who have been in contact with Shadow Magic one way or another – find yourselves capable of using Shadow Magic. You don't need a Millennium Item to use Shadow Magic anymore, since the magic exist within yourselves now".

Noise of understanding came out from those who four who weren't there to see it for themselves.

"Well, how do we control our magic then?" Mai asked Yugi as she placed her hands on her hips, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life getting caught in magical accidents from time to time!".

"By training of course." Akefia – who had taken over – told her matter-of-factly, "You arrange a meeting with either Ishizu, or Marik and Malik, or the Pharaoh and Yugi, or myself. We will be tutoring you in using your magic, so you won't get caught in magical accidents again".

"How about with Pegasus or Kaiba?" Otogi asked curiously.

"While I can use some Shadow Magic to read people's mind and starting a Shadow Game in the past, Otogi-boy, I don't know how else to use it, so I can't teach you anything." Pegasus answered him calmly, "I can control my magic to prevent any accidental magic from happening because of me, but that's about it. I think the same could be said to Kaiba-boy." He then looked at Seto, who looked unimpressed at him, "Isn't that right, Kaiba-boy?".

"First, stop calling me that." Seto grumbled at him, before addressing the others, "I may have control over my own magic, but I have absolutely no idea how to use them. So it's no use if you ask me to teach you".

"Hmm … Anzu, Honda, and I spend time with Yugi almost every day." Jou said as he looked at Yugi, "I think you should be our Tutor, Yugi, along with Atem".

"Sure, I don't mind." Yugi answered easily with a shrug.

"Ah! I want to be tutored by Darling too!" Rebecca said with a pout.

"Well … if you want be your Tutor as well, I can only teach you once a week, Becky." Yugi told her thoughtfully, "Unless you could move over here for the time being, then we can meet up more often".

"Or you can just come to my house like earlier." Rebecca suggested cheekily, "With Shadow Travel, we can go and back to even across the world anytime, right?".

"I guess so." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I live with Yugi and Atem, so they can teach me anytime." Sugoroku said happily with a laugh.

After discussing about it, it was decided that Seto and Mokuba would learn from Ishizu, and she would teach Pegasus as well – but in a different day, since Seto couldn't stand being with Pegasus for too long outside from business purpose – while Akefia and Ryou would teach Mai, Shizuka, and Otogi. Rishid, the only member of the Ishtar who couldn't use magic before, would learn from Malik and Marik.

"Should we inform Shadi about this development?" Yugi mused out loud after the discussion was over.

"Even if we want to tell him, no one knows where he is." Malik pointed out at him.

"That is true, Yugi." Ishizu said in agreement, "Besides, he most likely have his own agenda. He has a way of knowing what has happened in the world, and he can control his magic as well, so there is no need in trying to find him".

"You're right." Shadi's voice rang out of the blue, surprising everyone. They looked at the direction the voice came from, and saw that Shadi had just come out from the Shadows.

"Since when are you standing there?" Akefia demanded at him in annoyance.

"Since the start of the meeting." Shadi answered expressionlessly.

"Is there any particular reason why you come here, Shadi?" Atem – who took control once he saw Shadi – asked him to the point, "Or you just come over to find out why you can use your magic again?".

"I come here to ask what you're going to do from now on, My Pharaoh." Shadi answered him calmly, "Now that the Shadow Magic has been released back into the world, there are some people out there would be bound to have Shadow Magic due to some circumstance – the most being they have gone through traumatic experience that damages their Soul, which then filled by the Shadows to stabilize them. How are you going to keep an eye of them?".

That was something that had never crossed everyone's mind, judging by their look of realization. "I haven't thought of it." Atem admitted to him honestly, "What do you suggest I do?".

"I would suggest that you create a Court, My Pharaoh." Shadi suggested to him right away, so he might have come with that idea in mind from the start, "Just like how you have High Priests and High Priestess in the past, you can form something similar to keep the order in this world among the Shadow user".

"That's actually a good idea." Pegasus commented casually, "We're like our own people in our own kingdom – Shadow users in the Shadow Kingdom – so we need people to govern it or chaos might happen".

"I agree with you, Pegasus." Atem said to him, before he looked at Ishizu, "How do you think the Court's structure should be, Ishizu?".

"How about we form it like in the past?" Ishizu suggested to him, "During your reign, you ruled with 6 people to help you".

"So, 1 person as a Leader, then 6 others will be helpers?" Mokuba asked her curiously.

"Yes, just like that." Ishizu said with a smile.

"But with our number, it will be uneven between the Light and Dark if we just choose 7 people among us." Malik argued with her, "We're Shadow Mages, and the Shadows need Balance, so we should have even number in the Head Court".

"Then, how about 2 people act as the Leaders?" Rebecca suggested to them – gaining their attention, so she explained more, "If in the past there was a Pharaoh that was helped by 5 High Priests and High Priestess, why not make it so we have 2 people as our Leaders? One Leader comes from the Light, and the other one comes from the Dark. Then we will divide the 6 High Priests and Priestess into two as well. Three people will come from the Light – their job is to help the Light Leader, and another three will come from the Dark – their job is to help the Dark Leader. Of course, the Leaders have to be able to work together or they won't be able to lead us well".

"That's a great idea, Rebecca!" Anzu said cheerfully, "That way, we will have equal number between Light and Dark".

"Yes, that's right. We can have Balance with that." Malik said in agreement, before he looked at Atem, "So, we got two Leaders, but we still need to decide the position of the 6 helpers. Sure, 3 of them will help the Light and Dark Leaders each, but what kind of position are they in charge of? We're creating a Court here, but I don't think all of us understand what we should do, except to prevent some Shadow users out there from causing mayhem with their magic".

Atem didn't answer him because he himself didn't know, so he looked at Seto – who raised an eyebrow at him, while his arms were crossed. "You're a CEO, Seto." He pointed out calmly, "I may be the Pharaoh in the past, but the Council has been organized even before I ascended to the throne. Do you think you can help us in deciding the position of the people in this Court?".

Seto hummed in thought as he moved over to his laptop – that was still on and was connected to a projector from his previous meeting – while thinking of what kind of positions would work with their rather small number. "Before that, let's make sure we get everything right." He started to say as he started a Word application and began to make a simple organization chart, like what they had discussed earlier. "First, we have one Leader to lead the Dark Half, and the Leader has three people assisting him or her." He typed 'The Dark Half' above that organization chart, before moving to a new page and typed 'The Light Half' on top of it, and then copying the same structure like the previous one. "The same thing applies to the other Leader that leads the Light Half, being assisted by three people as well." As he made the chart and labeled them, it was projected onto the wall behind him, so everyone could see it. "Rebecca, this is what you meant, right?".

"Yes, exactly like that." Rebecca answered as she came over to his side, soon followed by Mokuba – as was obvious – and Pegasus – much to the brunette CEO's annoyance. "Before we decided what kind of positions available in there, should we decide who the Leaders are first?".

"Isn't it obvious who the Leaders are?" Seto asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Even though I and Pegasus are CEOs and experienced in leading big companies, and Akefia and Malik both had once led criminal organizations, but none of us is everyone's favorite on top of that." He explained as he typed in the box containing the information about the Leader of the Dark Half.

 **Hoshikage-Mutou Atem**

(The Pharaoh)

The Leader of the Dark Half

He then typed in the box for the Leader of the Light Half.

 **Hoshikage-Mutou Yugi**

(The Prince / The Shinigami)

The Leader of the Light Half

"When I see it that way, I agree that the answer is very obvious." Ishizu commented after seeing what Seto had typed, "Also, by choosing Yugi and the Pharaoh, it is also like we have one Leader instead of two".

"That's right." Seto nodded to show his agreement, "Both Yugi and the Pharaoh are so alike with each other, so much that we sometimes couldn't tell them apart if it wasn't for their slightly different look".

"Really?" Atem asked him in confusion, "I thought that I and Aibou are quite different from each other".

Seto looked at him, before looking at the trio whom he previously dubbed as the geek squad – meaning Jou, Anzu, and Honda. "I'm not the only one who thinks like that, right?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow.

They laughed sheepishly as they either rubbed the back of their heads – in the case of Jou and Honda, or scratched their cheek with a finger – in Anzu's case.

That was answer enough for Atem, but he was still confused.

"Look, Pharaoh." Akefia called out to him, causing Atem to turn his attention to the part albino, "If you and I wanted to act by imitating our Hikaris, we can do it perfectly since we knew them like the back of our hands, right?".

Atem nodded at him in response.

"If I act like myself though, you can tell right away when I took over the body, right?"

Atem nodded again, wondering where Akefia was heading with it.

"It's because my personality is very different from Ryou, but do you know how alike your personality with Yugi is?" Akefia asked him again with a raised eyebrow.

This time, Atem shook his head. "No." He voiced out his answer, "I mean, I always thought that our difference is obvious. Aibou is far kinder than I am, and I'm harsher than he is".

"Only sometimes, when you're facing your opponents." Akefia deadpanned to him, "Outside of that situation? Nope, very little difference. If we ever see any then it's very subtle, and only a very observant person who keep a close eye on you could notice it".

"Why do you think those three and I always called you Yugi before you took the name Atem?" Seto asked him then.

"In your case, you didn't believe in magic at the time and thus denying my existence." Atem answered him with a frown, wondering if he really that alike with Yugi, "In their case, it's because they didn't want to differentiate me from Aibou, so I wouldn't feel alienated – I think".

"No, Atem." Anzu answered him with a sheepish chuckle, "We really had a hard time differentiating you if it wasn't for the different appearance, so we decided to just not bother with it. That's actually why we called you Yugi and treated you like we treat Yugi".

"Yeah, man." Jou said in agreement, "I mean … even now, we still have a hard time differentiating you two from time to time. It helps us that your skin is lightly tanned now when you took over, but to people who aren't in the know, they won't realize that you and Yugi are two different people – especially when they didn't saw you switch with the other".

"And for you information." Seto added to that, "I may be stubbornly said that magic didn't exist because I can't explain it with logic, but there's another reason why I didn't believe that you aren't Yugi." He told him with a sigh, "I didn't believe you're not Yugi because I can't see the difference. Rather than believing that you're a spirit of an ancient Pharaoh, I rather believed that Yugi was bipolar, since I can explain the sudden mood swing logically then".

Atem blushed hearing their words, surprised that he didn't even aware how similar he was to Yugi. And to think that – all this time – he thought that he acted very different from Yugi.

' _Maybe it's because we know each other too well and are very close with each other.'_ Yugi explained to him, _'I also didn't realize how similar we act, since I thought that you're far more confident and decisive than I am'_.

' _I guess you're right.'_ Atem said in realization, _'It's because we're so close that we can tell our difference, but at the same time, we didn't realize how similar we are without that difference. Especially now that we Merge every once in awhile'_.

Yugi's chuckle rang in his mind before he appeared in spirit form beside him, _'No wonder the other people outside our little group never realize that we're two people in one body.'_ He commented with a shake of his head.

Atem cleared his throat, hoping to move to the next subject so everyone would forget that he was blushing earlier. "Can we move on with discussing our Court's structure?" He asked them calmly, but inside feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Fine." Seto said with a shrug before facing his laptop again, "Now that the Leaders have been decided, let's move to the position. Below each Leader are three people with different positions, I suggest that these positions are a Second in Command, an Adviser, and an Informant".

"Second in Command and Adviser I can understand." Mai voiced out her opinion, "But why Informant?".

"Mai, you do realize that trouble seems to follow Yugi and Kaiba like loyal puppy?" Jou asked her pointedly, "As long as those two alive, we will always got ourselves in trouble one way or another." He then looked at the two in question, "Not that I blame you guys." He told them quickly, "It's not your fault that trouble likes to follow you like that".

"So the mutt can talk smart now." Seto said in amazed tone, which irked the blonde boy.

"For the sake of this meeting, moneybags, I will pretend that you didn't just say that." Jou growled at him in annoyance.

"I'm surprised you can act so maturely." Seto smirked at him, seems like he enjoyed Jou's reaction.

"I will take that as a compliment." Jou huffed as he crossed his arms.

"It is." Seto sneered at him, before going back to the matter at hand, "As the mutt said, there will always be trouble that's following us, so we need some Informants to decide what to do to solve it." He then looked at the people in the room, "All of you, let out your magical aura, so we can tell each other's attributes".

Understanding that knowing the attributes of their fellow Shadow users was important, they complied to his demand and let out their magical aura.

"Wonderful." Pegasus said after a quick count, "Seems like we have things in Balance, with 10 Light and 10 Dark – if we count the Yamis and Hikaris pairing separately".

"Good, it makes us choosing the person for each position easier." Seto said with a nod of agreement, "Let's begin with the Dark Half, for the Second in Command position. I nominate myself, but if you have another person in mind, speak up and we will open a vote".

"I nominate Marik instead." Mai spoke up, "As much I still shivers when I remembered our duel in Battle City, but I admit that the way he led the Rare Hunters was quite good. I think he will be better now, since he isn't insane anymore".

"Hey!" Marik – who took over when he heard that – cried out indignantly at her, "I still am!".

Mai happily ignored her.

"Alright, so we have Seto and Marik." Atem spoke to prevent arguments from breaking – while walking over to where Seto was, "For those from the Dark Half, who vote for Seto?".

Pegasus, Otogi, and Akefia raised their hands.

"Alright, then who vote for Marik?" Atem asked again.

Ishizu, Rishid, and Mai raised their hands.

"Shadi, you don't vote?" Atem asked the man.

"I don't know them well, so I don't think I should vote, my Pharaoh." Shadi explained to him.

"So it's a tie between Seto and Marik." Atem said before looking at the Light Half, "We need another opinion, so Light Half, we need your help. Malik is forbidden from voting, since he is Marik's Other Half and thus his opinion is biased. So for the rest of you, those who vote for Seto, please raises your hand".

All of the Light Half – not including Malik, since the Hikari didn't bother to show himself up due to his restriction from voting – raised their hands.

"Seto it is then." Atem said as he typed in the box on the left, using Yugi's memory on how to operate a laptop to do it.

 **Kaiba Seto**

(The High Priest)

The Second in Command & The Head Delegation

"Why High Priest?" Seto grumbled at him.

"Because you're Seth's reincarnation, and Seth was one of my High Priests." Atem said cheekily.

"Why adds the Head Delegation again?" Anzu asked curiously at him.

"In the case where we need to do some business with the world governments, then we need some people who could speak for us." Atem explained to her, "I could do it myself, but the people of the world only see me as a Game Master now, instead of a Pharaoh. So in the case something like that happened, they won't listen to me because they think I'm no one but a very good game player. If it's Seto, on the other hand, they would listen to him because he's a successful and renown CEO".

"Ooh." Anzu said in understanding.

"By the Head Delegation …" Seto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "So I will have an assistant?".

"Two, actually." Atem told him with a smirk, "If the structure is only like this, and since we have 10 people in the Dark Half – if we count the Yamis and Hikaris separately, like Pegasus said – then there will be 6 members of the Dark Half with nothing to do. Why not just have them assisting the three people under me?" Even as he asked that, he already added two assistants on the chart each below the people who were his own helpers.

"Makes sense." Seto nodded in understanding, "Should we decide my assistants first, or we choose the Adviser first?".

"The Adviser first." Atem said as he moved onto the next box after Seto's, "I nominate Ishizu, is everyone from the Dark Half in agreement with me?".

After exchanging glances happened among the Dark Half of the Court, everyone – except for Ishizu – nodded their heads.

Atem nodded back before looking at the woman in question. "Are you willing to take up this responsibility, Ishizu?" He asked her gently, "Know that we won't force you if you decline".

"It's an honor to be your Adviser, My King." Ishizu said with a light bow to him.

"Not just to me." Atem said with her with a smile, "Anyone can ask for your advice if they want it".

"Mostly from the Dark Half, I believe, for the Light Half would have their own Adviser." Ishizu said with a smile as well.

Atem nodded wordlessly at her, before typing her information in the box.

 **Ishizu Ishtar**

(The High Priestess)

The Adviser & The Head Secret Keeper

"Now, why do we add the Secret Keeper?" Rebecca asked him in confusion, "I'm sure everyone in here could keep our secret".

"That may be so." Seto said in agreement before Atem could answer, "But our secret is not just about the existence of this Court or that we can use Shadow Magic, but it includes the existence of the Shadow Magic and its history as well." He told her seriously, "Imagine if someone outside of this Court found out they could use Shadow Magic – especially if that someone has evil intention – and they boasts about it to the world".

"Oh, that's gonna bring us more trouble than we can handle." Rebecca said with a shudder, "Most people would likely think that Shadow Magic equals Dark and Evil Magic, so another Witch Hunt could happen if they find out about Shadow Magic – especially in that manner".

"Then you understand the necessity of having Secret Keepers." Seto said with a smirk, as if he was the one who thought to add it in the first place.

"Moving on." Atem decided before Rebecca tried to do anything to wipe that smirk, "The last one is the position of the Informant. Almost all of us here have our own way in getting our information, but I think that Akefia is the best person for the job. Those who vote for him as well, please raise your hand." All of them – with the exception of Akefia himself – raised their hands in response, so he typed the Thief King's information in the box beside Ishizu's.

 **Bakura Akefia**

(The Thief King)

The Informant & The Head Infiltrator

…

"No one asked about the added job this time?" Seto asked them after a moment of silence.

"No." Jou shook his head, "I'm sure we all know that sometimes you need to infiltrate to some place somewhere to get information".

"I guess it **is** quite obvious." Atem nodded in agreement, before looking at Akefia, "Thief King, your position as the Informant and Infiltrator is the most risky, so you should be the one who choose your assistants".

Akefia hummed as he looked around the room, before looking back at Atem. "I want Shadi and Mai as my Assistants".

"Me?" Mai asked him while pointing at herself in surprise.

"You're one sly woman, Mai, and a beauty to boot." Akefia told him with a smirk, "I'm sure you have used your beauty to manipulate some guys in the past, so why wouldn't I want a great asset like you?".

Mai smirked back at him, "Thank you for the compliment." She said simply.

While they were talking, Atem had added Shadi's name into an assistant box below Akefia's.

 **Shadi**

(The Mysterious Guardian)

The Infiltrator 1

Then, into the box beside Shadi's …

 **Kujaku Mai**

(The Queen of Harpies)

The Infiltrator 2

"The Mysterious Guardian, My Pharaoh?" Shadi asked him in surprise.

"You're a mysterious person, Shadi, even to me." Atem said simply.

"Oh, I like my title – or codename!" Mai exclaimed happily with a smug smirk on her face.

"I figure you would like that." Atem chuckled at her reaction.

"Can I choose my own Assistants as well?" Seto asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" Atem replied with a shrug, "You're the one who know who among us who can do the delegation".

"True." Seto said simply while looking at the remaining 4 Dark without responsibility, "If Ishizu isn't the Adviser, I would choose her. But since she is, I guess I will have Pegasus and Otogi to help me".

"That means that Marik and Rishid would help Ishizu." Atem commented as he added the newest update.

 **Pegasus**

(The Pervert)

The Delegate 1

"What!" Pegasus cried out indignantly, "I'm not a pervert, Atem-boy!".

"Pegasus, I'm older than you, don't call me boy." Atem deadpanned to him, "Second, you look like a pervert, and the impression has stuck in my head ever since I saw you in the video you sent to me before the Duelist Kingdom".

Everyone – except for Pegasus – snorted at that, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, noooo!" Pegasus dramatically cried out while covering his face, probably to hide the blush that might appeared on his face due to being called a pervert.

Casually ignoring the dramatic man, Atem continued with updating the chart.

 **Otogi Ryuuji**

(The Dice Master)

The Delegate 2

…

 **Marik Ishtar**

(The Psycho)

The Secret Keeper 1

…

 **Rishid Ishtar**

(The Silent Guardian)

The Secret Keeper 2

"Because we have got all of the Dark Half organized, let's begin with the Light Half, shall we?" Yugi – who had switch with Atem as soon as the Pharaoh was done typing – asked everyone cheerfully, "Who shall be my Second in Command?".

The process repeated all over again, until finally every position was filled.

 **Bakura Ryou**

(The Scribe)

The Second in Command & The Head Charmer

…

 **Jounouchi Shizuka**

(The Angel)

The Charmer 1

…

 **Mazaki Anzu**

(The Dancer)

The Charmer 2

The job of the Charmers was to charm the people – magical or not, as long as they were in the know – to like and support them, since the people often thought that Shadow Magic was equal as Dark and Evil Magic. If Seto and his assistants were to delegate with governmental and influential people, along with the authorities and businessmen (and women) alike – to ensure that they got the deal that was ideal to them – if needed, then Ryou and his assistants were to charm the people to like them, so they would be supported instead of hated. The Charmers would also help the Delegation, since if the people like them, then it would be easier to make a deal. Because of that, who would be better to charm the people than the kind, gentle, and likeable people like Ryou, Shizuka, and Anzu?

Then, there was Mutou Sugoroku and his assistants.

 **Mutou Sugoroku**

(The Legendary Gambler)

The Adviser & The Head Misleader

…

 **Malik Ishtar**

(The Protector)

The Misleader 1

…

 **Kaiba Mokuba**

(The Prodigy)

The Misleader 2

The Misleader was pretty much self explanatory. Just like the Charmers, they would help the Secret Keepers. So when someone was too close in discovering their secret, the Misleaders would act and … well, misled that someone – like giving a false trail, or something like that. That way, they could prevent someone from knowing, thus helping in keeping their secret a secret.

Last but not the least, the Informant of the Light Half and her assistants.

 **Rebecca Hawkins**

(The Master Hacker)

The Informant & The Head Mingler

…

 **Jounouchi Katsuya**

(The Experienced Gambler)

The Mingler 1

…

 **Honda Hiroto**

(The Sniper)

The Mingler 2

The Mingler's job was obviously to mingle with people. Just like how the Charmers would help the Delegation and the Misleaders would help the Secret Keepers, the Minglers would also help the Infiltrators. They would mingle with people and gathering information – all the while making the impression that they were just asking because they were friendly – and sometimes would contact the Infiltrators and gave them suggestion of where they should sneak into to get the needed information.

That was the idea, anyway, since they didn't know if they really have to perform their second function or not yet.

"That was the last update for our organization chart for the Court, I think." Yugi said as he reread what had been typed, "Anyone want to add something that we should do for today?".

"I think we should decide what to call ourselves." Ryou – who had switched with Akefia, when they began the discussion about the Light Half earlier – suggested to them, "I know that our organization is the Shadow Court and we're the members, but what should we call ourselves in general? Shadow Users? Shadow Wielders? Shadow Bearers? Or what?".

"I don't like the sound of Shadow Users." Rebecca said with a frown, "It makes us sound like we're mere people who use a computer program".

"I don't think Shadow Wielders suit us as well." Pegasus voiced out his opinion, "We might have Shadow Magic and use it, but we don't have authority over the Shadows, the Shadows merely working together with us since they deem us worthy of their power. I think the only one in this room who has the authority over the Shadows is the Pharaoh, and by extension Yugi".

"So, Shadow Bearers then?" Honda asked with a frown as well, "It makes us sound awfully like Millennium Item Bearers".

Everyone exchanged look to see if any of them had another idea, before Mokuba tentatively suggested, "Uh, Shadow Wizards?".

The silence returned, but with everyone stared blankly at Mokuba this time, making the boy fidgeting in place.

Seto sent him an unimpressed look. "Mokuba, you're my brother, you should know better than suggesting that we're calling ourselves Shadow Wizards." He shook his head with a sigh, "I mean, what kind of image that you have when you heard the world Wizard? The picture that comes to mind is an elderly man with outdated robe and hat, doing magic by waving around a wand with a star on it. The same could be said with a Witch – the picture that comes to mind is an old hag wearing outdated sleeping dress under worn cloak and hat, doing magic by waving around a wand, all the while flying away on a rickety old broom while cackling madly".

Mokuba blushed, knowing that it was true – those were exactly the images that came to mind every time they heard the word 'Wizard' and 'Witch'. Everyone else decided not to embarrass the boy more than that and just thought of a better term to call who they were in general.

A light bulb turned on above Anzu's head, and she snapped her fingers with a grin on her face. "I know!" She said loudly to gain everyone's attention, "We're going to call ourselves: Shadow Mages!".

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : Whew, that was a long chapter. I hope you like it, and Please review ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **A Mage's Staff**_

"Shadow Mages, Anzu?" Yugi asked in interest, besides him, the spiritual form of the pharaoh looked interested as well.

"Yes." Anzu confirmed with a nod – her grin was still on her face, "From my understanding, Mages are more than just magically talented, but magically gifted. The effects of their magic are often immediately apparent, like forming a fireball or lightning bolt on the palm of your hand, casting invisibility spells, and so on*." She explained to everyone excitedly, "Think about it. Shadow Magic is unique and powerful. Sure, some other people might be able to use magic like moving something without touching, or transform a prince into a frog like in the storybook, but not only that we can do the same and more – as long as we find out how to do it – we can also summon Monsters from Shadow Realm and manipulating the Shadows! We can also make ourselves invisible as long as we're in a shadowed area – which Akefia had said we can do regardless of our attribute! Not to mention that we can form a Shadow Ball – that dark purplish energy ball that Jou accidentally made when he got angry a week ago! See? The definition of Shadow Mage is perfect for us!".

 **(*AN: I got the definition from the internet somewhere.)**

"Breathe, Anzu." Mai told her gently when the girl ran out of breath after saying all of those in one breath.

"Sorry, got excited." Anzu said as she panted, but her grin never leaving her face.

"Well, I think you have hit the nail in the head with your suggestion, Anzu." Malik told her with a grin, "As expected of our favorite Magician Lover".

Anzu blushed, but she was definitely happy about her accomplishment.

"Shadow Mages then." Yugi said in agreement, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement as well, "Now, we have what to call ourselves. So, let's do some more brainstorming." He began as he pointed at the KC logo – that was clearly put on display – behind the Leader Seat, "When we speak of an organization, there will always be a symbol for said organization. Even if we work in the shadows, but when the time comes that we shows ourselves, we need a Symbol to be recognized. So, any idea of how the Symbol for Shadow Court should be?".

"Why not just use the Eye of Horus?" Jou asked him in confusion, "I though it's the symbol for Shadow Magic".

"It is." Malik told him, "We can use the Eye of Horus for the symbol of Shadow Mages in general, but I think we need something different for the Court".

"That's right." Yugi said in agreement, "So, any idea about the Symbol for the Shadow Court?".

"Why not just keep it simple?" Seto asked him as he pulled a paper from the table over to him, before pulling a pen from inside his coat, "The Eye of Horus is the symbol of the Shadow Mages, so we will just add something that symbolize a court. The word 'Court' could mean either judge or royalty, and since our Leader's titles are the Pharaoh and the Prince, we will use one for Royalty. Shadow Magic originated from Ancient Egypt, and the Ancient Egyptian symbol or Royalty is a pair of wings. So, we will use the Wings and we will put the Eye of Horus at the center of the Wings." Even as he explained it, his hand moved to draw it on the paper. Once he was done, he showed it to everyone, "Like this".

"That's good." Yugi nodded in agreement, and he looked at everyone else to ask for their opinion, and they all nodded as well. "I think if we ever need to print it on paper, we need to add the word 'Shadow Court' on it to let the people know that this isn't a mere drawing, but our Symbol".

"Alright." Seto nodded in agreement and added the word 'Shadow Court' below the Eye of Horus.

"Anything else that we need to think of?" Pegasus asked after a moment of silence.

"Our member identification!" Malik suggested right away, "Like how I made the Rare Hunters wore long hooded black cape with Eye of Horus on the hood, we need to wear something to show that we're – indeed – the members of the Court. My suggestion is that we wear some Golden Jewelry with our Symbol engraved on them! You know, like Yugi's Contract Bracelet".

"Contract Bracelet?" Rebecca, Pegasus, Mai, and Otogi asked in confusion.

"Explanation later." Yugi told them with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, later." Anzu said in agreement at Yugi, before pouting at Malik, "Malik, we're Shadow Mages! We should be wearing Mage clothes, and since robes and cloaks are outdated for centuries now, we're going to change it into stylish long coat with our Symbol on it instead. Like the Mages from the video games!".

"But Shadow Magic originally came from Ancient Egypt!" Malik protested back with a frown, "The Ancient Egyptians and the current Egyptians like to wear Golden jewelry, so we should use them instead!".

The group sweat dropped, they could tell that this would be a long argument if someone didn't stop them soon. Fortunately for them, Mokuba decided to be that someone.

"You know …" He drawled loudly to gain their attention, causing them to look at him in annoyance – possibly because he interrupted them, "We can just use both." He suggested simply. Malik and Anzu blinked in surprise, so he continued, "Malik, you said that we should use Golden Jewelry, while you – Anzu – said we should use stylish Mage clothing like in the video games. How about we just combine them together? We will wear a set of stylish Mage Clothing that is designed just for the Court, but because the clothes would clash with the jewelry, we will give every Shadow Court member a Gold Brooch shaped like our Symbol".

"I agree." Mai joined the conversation, "Besides, if we use Brooch, then it can be combined with any clothes. We all have different tastes in clothes, so while we will try to make the Mage Clothing to have some similarities, but we can also adjust it to suit our own taste since we would use the Brooch for our identification as well".

Malik and Anzu blinked again, before exchanging looks with each other, before looking back at Mokuba with a grin. "Perfect!" They said in unison.

The whole group sighed in relief – except from Seto, Ishizu, Rishid, and Shadi for obvious reason.

XXXXX

After the agreement was made, Otogi and Rebecca worked together to make the Symbol in color using Rebecca's laptop, so they could print it on their Uniform later, and on some official papers if they ever needed them.

Seto – on the other hand – immediately contacted his personal tailor, a young woman named Yagami Sakuya who was just a little older than them (well, most of them, since they have Ancient Spirits and an Immortal among them) that he knew was interested in magical stuffs and could keep their secret with her life. Once she arrived at the meeting room, Seto, Mai, and Anzu worked together with her to design the Mage Clothes that would suit everyone according to the preference that the others had gave them earlier – with the exception of Shadi, since the guy had gone as soon as the agreement was made. Fortunately, the young woman didn't ask why they wanted that kind of clothing, probably because she thought that they wanted to wear them for Cosplay.

For the Ishtars, they returned to Egypt – where they kept their secret Gold stash – to make the new Gold Brooch for the Court members. Before they go though, Atem had printed the organization's structure on a paper and trusted Ishizu with it for safe keeping, as he erased the one in the laptop, so no one – like someone who happened to look into it, by hacking maybe? – would find it.

Everyone else who didn't have anything to do regarding the matter of the Court yet, decided to go home and did whatever they needed to do – like doing business like Pegasus and Otogi did.

Atem and Yugi themselves had returned to the Game Shop and summoned the Dark Magician (Mahad) and Dark Magician Girl (Mana), since they wanted to create something for the Court as well. After all, it was well known that Mages carried staves around. Not that they actually needed to have a Staff to use their magic, the Staves were just very advantageous tools to use.

Not only that having a Staff would help in channeling their magic to do what they have in mind, but they could use the Staves to boost up their magical energy, as well as storing the said energy into the Staves so they wouldn't exhaust themselves easily. Sure, 7 members of the Court had the Millennium Items to help channeling their magic, but none of the rest did. Even more, having a Staff would help increasing the damage of their magical attacks, which was important if they ever go into battle – and seeing their record of getting caught in some trouble lately, there was a huge chance that they would have to do magical battle in the future. So he wanted to make Magic Staves for the Court's members, just in case. There was just a little problem though.

"Hmm, carrying Staves around nowadays is – indeed – rather impractical." Mahad said in agreement, while eyeing his own Staff – that was almost as tall as he himself.

"How about we shortened the Staves?" Mana suggested to them while showing her own short Staff.

"People are still gonna stare." Yugi – who made himself could be seen and heard with Yami's help – told her with a shake of his head, "If it were the Yamis and I, we can store our Staves in the Shadows, but the others couldn't do it – not now at least, since they're beginners. So if they have to carry them around outside of Halloween's Day, people are gonna stare at them".

"Then, we will just make Wands like the Wizards and Witches in the stories?" Atem suggested unsurely, but even as he said that, he knew that the answer was a big no. "Nope." He shook his head with a sigh, "Too small and too weak. Even if the Wands could be used, they can only be used to channel weaker magic, and they will break the second we use the stronger ones – which are exactly the type of magic that we're going to use in magical battle".

Yami – who had been silent the whole time – looked at the Staves of the two Dark Magicians thoughtfully, before looking at Mahad. "Mahad." He called out to the Dark Magician, gaining his – as well as everyone's – attention, "Do you know a spell that could make something grow bigger or smaller according to the owner's will?".

Mahad's eyes widened and he made his old Spell Book – the one that looked like the book in the Magic Formula spell card – appeared in front of him. He held out his hand above the floating book and it opened on its own to a certain page. "Yes, there is a spell like that." He said finally, a satisfied look on his face, "This could solve our problem. If we enchanted the Staves to grow and shrink at will, then everyone can carry them around without any problem. They can just shrink the Staves into a Wand size when unneeded, and re–grow them to full size when they want to use the Staves".

Atem and Yugi brightened hearing that. "Great!" They said at once, before looking at each other, then let out a chuckle in amusement.

"So, now that the problem is solved, how do you want the Staves to look like?" Mahad asked them, "If all of the Spellcasters in the Shadow Realm worked together, we can make all of the Staves in a week time".

"We have some idea, but we don't have the design yet, so can I leave that to you two?" Atem asked him back.

"You can count on us, Atem." Mana said cheerfully, earning her a look from her Master at the use of Atem's name.

"Okay, so … Seto's Staff would surely have something that looked like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the same as Jou's but with Red Eyes Black Dragon, and we can do the same with Mokuba's but with Horus Dragon. Mai like Harpie Lady, so we can make the orb of her Staff to be decorated with a pair of wings. Anzu like cute things and idolize you, Mana, so I'm sure she would be ecstatic with something that you design for her. Honda is …"

For the next few minutes, Atem and Yugi told their idea of what kind of Staff would suit the others.

"As for Yugi's and my own Staff …" Atem tried off at the end, sharing a helpless look with Yugi.

"We don't have even the slightest idea of how we want our Staff to look like." Yugi finished for him.

"Don't worry, My Pharaoh and My Prince." Mahad told them gently with a smile on his face, "I and Mana will take care of it".

Atem and Yugi smiled at them. "Thank you, Mahad, Mana." They said at the same time.

"You're welcome." Mahad said with a bow before disappearing back into the Shadow Realm.

"Bye Atem, Yugi, and Yami." Mana said with a wave at them, before following after Mahad into the Shadow Realm.

XXXXX

After that, the time seemed to fly by them, and a week had passed without they realized it. They were now – once again – in the meeting room of Kaiba Corp, for Seto had called everyone of them that their Uniforms were done and he wanted them to come and get theirs, but he warned them to not bring many thing with them since they were going to Shadow Travel to Egypt right after that.

Once they had entered the meeting room, Seto gave them each a set of clothes that would be their own Mage Clothes. At the moment though, everyone was busy staring adoringly at their new Uniform, but some of them did it secretly to keep their image.

The Uniforms looked slightly different from each other – since they were made to suit each person's taste, but they were mostly the same. The Uniforms as a whole had red top with white lining, and black bottom with red lining – obviously pants for boys and skirt for girls – with the material and design differed to their own liking (Ishizu liked them simple but elegant; Atem and Yugi liked them made from leather and had buckles; Mai, Malik, and Otogi liked them to look sexy on them; Pegasus liked them to look professional; Seto liked them looking like his Battle City outfit; Anzu, Shizuka, and Rebecca liked them to look cute with bows and white laces; and the rest like them comfortable to wear), a pair of black leather boots with the height adjusted to their taste and it was heeled for the girls, a white belt with the Court's Symbol engraved on the buckle, and then the Uniform was completed with a stylish short sleeves open long coat – black colored with white lining at the outside, but was royal purple with black lining on the inside – that flared out at the bottom with the Court Symbol on the back. The coat looked suspiciously similar with Seto's Battle City coat colored in black, but was different nonetheless, probably because it wasn't Seto alone who designed it. There were a lot of hidden slots on the inside of the coat, in case they wanted to keep daggers, short swords, or anything else on their person – like Akefia, Malik and Marik, and Atem and Yugi did – for emergency. All in all, they looked magical but not out of style – and quite gothic honestly – and they all freaking love it.

All of them except for Shadi, who was staring at the Uniform blankly, since Seto didn't tell him anything regarding the Uniform – he had thought that he didn't need to wear any – and thus was shocked at the set that was given to him.

Ishizu – who looked up right then – finally noticed that Shadi was staring blankly at his own set of Uniform. "What's wrong, Shadi?" She asked curiously, "Why are you staring at your uniform like that?".

That gained them everyone's attention, and they looked at Shadi curiously as well. Shadi though, instead of answering Ishizu, chose to look at Atem – who had switched with Yugi after Yugi finished admiring their new leather attire. "My Pharaoh." He began unsurely, "Do I really have to wear this Uniform?".

"Well, it's the Uniform of the Court, so you have to wear it when taking care of the Court's matters." Atem told him simply, wondering what the man's problem was.

"Pharaoh, I– I think– I don't think I should wear this." Shadi stuttered – possibly for the first time in **ages**.

"Why?" Atem asked curiously.

"This Uniform, it would look strange on me." Shadi told him, but the faint blush on his face suggested that it wasn't his only reason.

Mai, Anzu, and Rebecca caught on immediately, but they didn't help the guy out, for they decided to tease him instead.

"How would you know that if you didn't try it first?" Mai asked him with a wide smirk on her face, eyes alighted with mischief.

"Yes, try it first." Anzu said with the same mischief in her eyes.

"Try it, try it." Rebecca added as well, a grin on her face.

Seto – who had known from the start how Shadi would react after seeing the Uniform – smirked wickedly. After all, it was for this exact reason that he made a uniform for Shadi as well – uncaring if the uniform would end up being worn later or not. "There's a changing stand that I had set up over there, you can change your clothes in there, Shadi." He told the man calmly, but he was laughing inside – looking forward to see some reaction from the normally expressionless man.

Shadi looked around and noticed the expectant look from everyone, so he didn't have another choice but to try his Uniform. By the time that he came out of the stand with his Uniform on while carrying his former clothes, everyone could see that the man was embarrassed by his face that was blushing up a storm, but their focus wasn't on the man's face and on the man's Uniform instead. Shadi's uniform was just like everyone else but with 'comfortable to wear' style, but what shocked them so much was how the new attire made the man looked good – far better than his usual attire did.

Mai let out an appreciative whistle. "You look good in those, Shadi." She said with a smirk on her face, but she was being truthful, "But it would be better if you remove your turban when wearing the Uniform".

"That's it." Jou said as he pointed out at the embarrassed guy, "Shadi, you're going to wear them from now on".

"What?!" Shadi gasped in shock.

"No excuse." Malik grinned at him like a cat that was cornering a rat, "Not only that the Uniform makes you look good, but you rarely do anything else that doesn't have anything to do with Shadow Magic – in other word the Court's matter – so you just have to wear them from now on".

"P– Pharaoh?" Shadi called out to Atem – hoping that the Pharaoh would help him.

"Well, they **do** look good on you." Atem said with a chuckle, but he decided to take pity on the poor guy, "If you're that embarrassed, then you can cover them with a cloak or something, but you have to remove the cloak when we're dealing with other people".

"Thank you, My Pharaoh." Shadi said gratefully, but the blush was still apparent on his face.

"Well, there's something that I want to give you guys as well." Atem began as he opened the portal to the Shadow Realm, "Dark Magician, please bring the Staves over, my friend".

"Staves?" Echoed everyone.

Dark Magician floated out from the portal – that closed after him – carrying a long sack in his hand with one hand, as his other hand was carrying his usual Staff, and stopped beside Atem.

"Now, before you begin to say that there's no need for the Staves, I will explain why I asked my Spellcasters made them for you all." Atem said before anyone could say anything, "I know that the Mages from the Anime and the video games all have their own Staves, but that wasn't the only reason I have them made. Having a Staff is very advantageous, for example …" He pulled out one of the Staves, which was a cute blue and pink one that looked like the one Dark Magician Girl carried with her, but almost as long as Mahad's Staff with the head being a red stone shaped like a heart – most likely made from Ruby. He knew right away that it was Anzu's. "Anzu, when you were training yesterday, you couldn't make the book to float, right?" He asked her, receiving a nod from her, "Do you can do it now?".

"No, not yet." Anzu said with a shake of her head, "I trained again after I went home, but I kept failing on it".

"Well, how about you try again?" Atem asked as he offered the short Staff to her, "This one is yours, so try it while channeling your magic through it".

"How do I do it?" Anzu asked curiously as she took her cute Staff, and was surprised that she instantly felt warm as soon as she touched it – warmer than even when her whole being sang with power when she was about to use her magic, "Wow, what was that? I feel warm as soon as I touch my Staff".

"It's because the Heart on your Staff is made from Ruby, otherwise known as the Gem of Fire." Mahad explained to her – surprising some of them who didn't know that Dark Magician was a human in the past, "Your Staff has Fire attribute, and especially designed by Mana – the Dark Magician Girl – to warm you up when you touch it, since she remembered that time when you were freezing in that duel. She wanted to make sure her fellow Magician Girl wouldn't have to go through it again, she said".

"Dark Magician Girl designed this for me?" Anzu asked in awe as she held her Staff close to her, "Can you please thank her later? Please tell her that thanks to her, I don't have to fear the cold anymore now".

"I will relay your message to her." Mahad answered with a nod of his head, "Now, please try it".

"How though?" Anzu asked in confusion.

Atem looked at Mahad. "Please explain to her, since you're the better Mage between us." He told the Spellcaster simply.

Mahad looked like he wanted to laugh, but immediately stopped himself when he received a death glare from Atem. "Sure, My Pharaoh." He said in the end, before turning his attention to Anzu, "You have come in contact with your magic, right?".

"Yes." Anzu answered.

"You know how your magic move when it course through your whole being?" Mahad asked again.

"Yes." Anzu answered again with a nod of her head.

"Then, to channel your magic through your Staff, all you need to do is focus on your magic and will it to flow from your body to the Staff that you're carrying." Mahad told her calmly, "Think of your Staff like it's an extension of you, then do your magic like how you normally do it with your hand, but do it with your Staff instead".

"Alright, I will try it." Anzu said in understanding, before looking around for something that she could try to lift with her magic.

"You can try to lift this book, Anzu." Mokuba – who had guessed what the girl was searching for – told her while showing her a dictionary that he had pulled from his bag, before putting it on the meeting table. (Why he was carrying a dictionary, no one knew).

"Thank you, Mokuba." Anzu thanked him with a smile, excited to try her magic with her new Staff, before pointing the said Staff on the dictionary.

Shadow Magic was normally being done wordlessly, doing things by following the will of the Shadow Mage, and thus giving no warning at all to everyone around them. By the use of Shadow Magic, someone could bend the space and pulled or sent anyone and anything into the Shadow Realm, and all of it was done without warning, so only someone with a magic of their own that could feel what was about to happen and reacted in time. This was why Shadow Magic was considered one of the strongest, and the most dangerous magic in existence.

With her understanding of this and knowing what her magic felt like within her own body, Anzu could easily will her magic to flow from the center of her heart to her hand, and then into her Staff. Closing her eyes, she let herself to get used to the feeling of two kind of warm – the warm of her own magic with the warm of the Staff – combined together first, before opening her eyes again once she was done. She could see that her formerly dim Light aura – for she wasn't a real Hikari like Yugi was, thus making her aura wasn't as pure and as white as Yugi's – had brightened a bit and gained a reddish hue now, probably because her Staff had a Fire attribute.

She didn't focus on it though. She wanted to try her magic more than anything at the moment, because she was doing it while using the Staff that Dark Magician Girl designed for her. So, moving her Staff like how she moved her hand when she wanted to use her magic, she focused on the dictionary on the table and willed her magic to lift it and make it float up in the air. Right away, not even a second passed after she did it, the book glowed dimly – hardly noticeable, really – and lifted up gently from the table and was floating about a meter above the table,. Exactly where she wanted the book to be.

Anzu gasped in delight. "I did it!" She cheered happily as she moved her Staff around, watching the book followed her Staff's movement just like what she wanted to happen. It got stuck after a while though, confusing her. "Why does it stop?" She wondered as she moved her Staff around, but the book didn't follow it anymore and dropped to the floor instead.

"You were losing focus." Mahad explained it to her, "When you lose your focus, your magic would stop doing anything. My advice for you is … Miss Anzu, train yourself to be able to control your magic without having to focus on it".

"I will." Anzu promised him, a smile on her face now that she knew what caused her magic to fail, "Thank you, Dark Magician".

Mahad nodded at her in response, but he didn't say anything else.

"As you can see …" Atem began to say as he addressed everyone, "Having a Staff helps you in channeling your magic, and boost up your magical energy as well as giving you an additional attribute to your magic. Now, if Anzu use her magic to create fire, then she would be able to do it easier than if she didn't have her Staff".

"So, you made Staves for us just for that?" Malik asked him with a frown on his face, "Isn't it a waste for us, the Item Bearers? We can channel our magic using the Millennium Items, and we're already powerful enough without needing the boost".

"True." Atem said with a nodded, "If those are the only advantages in having a Staff, I wouldn't bother making them for the Item Bearers. There's more though, but the best way for you to see it is by seeing it, so how about we go to Egypt now? I will let you see just how much advantages we can gain by having the Staves there, where we will have a more suitable training field".

Everyone agreed and Shadow Traveled to Egypt, with those who could Shadow Travel helping those who couldn't. They decided to go into a desert somewhere, away from the Pyramids and Sphinx so no one would see them.

"Alright, Pharaoh, give us the demonstration." Akefia – who switched with Ryou because his interest got caught during the explanation – told the Pharaoh in challenging tone.

"Be patient, Thief King." Atem told him absently as he pulled another Staff from the sack, then – upon seeing that it was a bluish one with a curling Blue Eyes White Dragon as the head – looked at Seto. "Seto, do you know how to create a Shadow Ball?" He asked the brunette CEO.

"Yes." Seto said shortly.

"How many of them can you create at once?" He asked curiously.

" … Just one." Seto grumbled bitterly.

"Alright, let's see how much power difference your Shadow Ball has when you create them without a Staff and with it – without it first." Atem said as he gestured to the surrounding.

Seto hmph–ed as he raised his hand, palm up. He made the Shadow Ball easily and threw it at the sand ahead of them, watching expressionlessly as the Ball exploded against the sand and created a noticeable hole in it.

Mahad – who followed after them in case a magical accident happened – immediately pointed his Staff forward and used his magic to make the wind blow the sands (that was in the air because of the explosion) away from them.

Atem nodded and offered the Staff to Seto, who took it silently. "Try to create as many Shadow Balls as you can at once, so you can see the difference for yourself." He suggested to the taller boy.

"Whatever." Seto muttered as he looked at the Staff in his hand, before looking at the Dark Magician, "Let me guess, Ice attribute?".

"Precisely." Mahad answered calmly.

Seto hummed as he let his magic flowed into his Staff, then he willed his magic to create as many Shadow Balls that he could. Then, in front of his eyes, three Shadow Balls that were pulsing with power appeared around the head of his Staff that he held in front of him. He widened his eyes, surprised at the sudden jump in his capability, before deciding to see how much power they had compared to his previous one. He focused at the sand ahead of him, away from the hole that he created previously, and willed one of the Shadow Balls to launch itself at the spot he had in mind. As soon as he willed it, the Shadow Ball that was the nearest to him shot up like a bullet to the destined spot, and the explosion it create was twice the size of the first explosion he did.

"Wow." He blurted out before he could stop himself, and then sending the two remaining Balls upward and making them explode by hitting each other.

"So, it also makes our offensive attacks stronger." Akefia commented after the show, "If this is Duel Monster, then by having the Staff, it gives us additional Attack and Defense Point".

"Exactly." Atem said with a smug smirk, "Not only that, but you can use your Staff to store your magical energy inside it bit by bit. It helps by preventing you getting exhausted so easily, and if by chance you exhaust your magical energy completely, you still have some spare inside your Staff that you can pull into yourself. Even more, the Staff itself is already magical because many Spellcasters worked together to make them, so if you're still exhausted even after taking in your spare energy, and then topped with in a battle with an enemy, you can uses the magic from the Staff to attack instead. Albeit your attack would be weaker than if you use your own energy, but it would be better than if you couldn't send your attack at all. At least, that attack would give you a chance to Shadow Travel to somewhere else to recuperate".

"Pharaoh …" Akefia breathed in awe after hearing the explanation, "Do you know how much of a powerful weapon that you give us?".

"I do." Atem nodded in answer as his face turned serious, "I also know for a fact that as long as Yugi and I are still around in this world, we will always get dragged into some kind of trouble. I also know that you will always try to be there for us, helping us out of the mess we get ourselves into, so I want to give you something to help you win your battle and to protect yourself with." He then sighed before smiling at them all, "I hope it won't come to that though, since normally we fight our battle through a Duel".

That got everyone to share a smile and nodded at him.

"Alright, let's distribute the Staff now." Atem decided as he pulled another Staff from the sack, it was a sky blue Staff with a green Emerald orb being hugged by a pair of white wings. He recognized it as Mai's. "Mai, this one is yours, and it has a Wind attribute." He said as he offered the Staff to the beautiful blonde, and the said blonde accepted her Staff gratefully, before he pulled out another Staff and the process repeated until everyone got a Staff of their own.

Jou and Mokuba got Staves that was similar with Seto, but Jou's was a reddish black one with a curled up Red Eyes Black Dragon as the head, while Mokuba's was reddish in color but with a curled up Horus the Black Flame Dragon as the head. Both of their Staves had Fire attribute like Anzu's.

Honda got a Silver Staff with the head being a brown crystal orb, with two blade–like decorations holding the orb – one blade a bit longer than the orb's diameter, while the other was longer than the first blade. His Staff had an Earth attribute.

Atem and Yugi got a black Staff with a Ruby orb on top of a Golden Crown – that looked exactly like his own Crown in the past, with the Staff's attribute being Fire as well.

Malik and Marik got a red Staff with the head looked like the Millennium Rod's head, but with yellow crystal orb instead of gold, and it didn't have an eye on it like the Rod. His Staff's attribute was Thunder.

Akefia and Ryou got a white Staff with the head being an Emerald gemstone being shaped like an Ankh, it kind of reminded them of the Staff Ryou designed for his White Magician in the Monster World game. His Staff had a Wind attribute.

Ishizu got a Golden Staff with a simple blue Sapphire orb as the head, while Rishid got a Silver one with a simple blue Sapphire orb as the head as well, although his Staff got a silver ring wrapped around the middle of the orb of his Staff. Both of their Staves had Water attribute.

Pegasus got a red Staff with the head being Gemini Elf holding a brown stone orb together inside the circle created by their clasped hands, and it had an Earth attribute.

Sugoroku got a purple Staff that looked almost the same like Mahad's own Staff, but with yellow crystal orb instead of green like Mahad's. He got a Thunder attribute for his Staff.

Shadi got a sandy brown one with a Golden crescent moon as the head, with a brown orb being held on the inner curve of the moon. It got an Earth attribute.

Shizuka got a cute pink Staff with the head being a forest green being hugged by a pair of wings like Mai, but instead of being hugged by feathery wings, the wings on her Staff were made by two pairs of leaves. Her Staff's attribute was Forest.

Otogi got a dark brown one with a simple forest green crystal orb as the head, but there were two rings wrapped around the orb – one of them near the base of the orb, while the other one near the top of the orb. The attribute of his Staff was Forest as well.

Last but not the least, Rebecca got a green Staff that matched her eyes, with a flower shaped colorless crystal as the head, but there was a bluish white orb inside the flower petals. Her Staff's attribute was Ice.

"Okay, everyone has received their Staff, right?" Atem asked to be sure, even as he was folding the sack before storing it in the Shadow Realm.

"Yes." Ishizu answered for him, "But My Pharaoh, as advantageous it is to have a Staff, how would we carry them without being stared at?".

"Oh, that's right." Mokuba said in realization, "We can only carry them around in Halloween, with the excuse that we're pretending to be a Mage – even though we're real Mages".

"I know, that's why Mahad and the other Spellcasters have enchanted them with a handy spell." Atem said as he willed the Staff to shrink, and watched in satisfaction as it glowed lightly – but not that bright, so they weren't noticeable – before shrinking into a pen size. "Just like when you use Shadow Magic, we can shrink and re–grow them to full size by willing it." He explained to the surprised Mages, "This way, we can carry them around without being stared at".

"Is that why I and Rebecca got Staves this big?" Mokuba asked him as he waved his Staff that was twice as tall as he was, "Because we can adjust the size to suit us more?".

"Yes." Atem nodded in confirmation, "Since you're still growing, it will be a waste if you keep changing Staves every time you got taller. This way, you can just adjust your own Staves to suit your height, so you don't have to get a new one over and over".

"Nice!" Mokuba said with a grin before willing his own Staff to shrink, and then watching in fascination as it shrunk in front of his own eyes.

Then, everyone shrunk their Staves one by one as well, so the Staff wouldn't get in the way when they didn't need it.

"Atem, I have a question." Anzu said while raising her hand – as though she was in a classroom, "Why did you decide to make Staves for us? Why didn't you just make us Wands like the Wizards and Witches in the story? Not that I don't like my Staff, mind you, I'm just wondering".

"Well, Anzu …" Atem began to explain as he walked over to her, "You're aware that we're all powerful, right?".

"Yes." Anzu nodded in answer, "I mean, we know what the Wizards and Witches in the stories can do many thing, but I know that we can do all of them as well – as long as we know how – and so much more. So it's clear that we're powerful".

"The reason why I chose to make Staves instead of Wands is because, the Wands are too weak and too small to be a suitable medium for our Shadow Magic." Atem explained to her more, "I think we can use Wands if needed, but we can only use them for the weaker magic, and if we use them for the stronger one, their will break apart".

"How come?" Jou asked curiously, "I mean, the only difference is in the size and shape, right?".

"Hmm, how to explain it …" Atem mused thoughtfully.

"I think I got it." Ryou's voice rang out, making them – and the others as well – to look at the boy, "When I was young and haven't received the Ring, I always love the stories of magic, so I think I got it." He told them before beginning to explain, "Think about when you're a little kid – like maybe about 5 years old, you're drinking from a smaller mug than you currently used, right?".

Jou and Anzu nodded. "We didn't need to drink much back then, and our hands were too small to safely carry the bigger mug." Anzu answered him.

"The difference between a Wand and a Staff is exactly like that." Ryou told them then, "The Wand's capacity for magic is like a small mug – one for the kids – compared to a Staff that's like a much bigger mug. We have more magical energy now – like our need to drink at once is bigger than when we were kids – and thus the Wand couldn't contain the force of our magic as much as a Staff could. Sure, we can use a Wand still, but like you're drinking from a small mug, you won't be satisfied with it, right?" He asked them again, receiving a nod from them again, "If we force pouring more water into the small mug, the water will be overflowing the mug and get wasted instead. If we use a Wand in our current level of power, we can only do little things that don't require as much of our magic – like creating the Shadow Ball for example, but if we want to do bigger things like creating the Shadow Ball or something that needs even more magical energy to do, the force of our magic will be too much for the Wand and it will break".

"Oooh." It weren't only Jou and Anzu who said that, but Rebecca, Shizuka, Honda, Malik, Otogi, and Sugoroku said it too. Atem was sure that the others finally understood as well, but they decided to keep quiet about it.

"I see." Jou nodded in understanding, "I got it now. Thanks, Ryou".

"Yes, thank you for explaining it to us." Anzu said with a smile at the albino.

"You're welcome." Ryou said with a smile as well.

"Guys." Atem called out to them, gaining everyone's attention, "There's something that Yugi want to try, so I will be off now." With that, he switched place with Yugi.

"Alright." Yugi clapped his hands in anticipation, "I'm sure that most – if not all – of you are sweating by now, so I would like to try an enchanting magic on our Court Uniform, if you don't mind".

"What kind of enchantment are you going to do, Yugi–boy?" Pegasus asked him curiously.

"So when our body is feeling hot, the Uniform will grow cool to counter it, and vice versa." Yugi answered him, but then frowning, "Pegasus, I already told you to stop calling me that, I'm a millennia older than you, you know".

"Old habit dies hard, Yugi–boy." Pegasus said with a cheeky grin.

"Can you do it though, Yugi?" Otogi asked him curiously, "And how do you know how to do it again?".

"Well, I obviously can do it." Yugi answered him with a grin, "As to how I know how to do it, I remember that it was sometime before the Witch Hunt." He told them thoughtfully, "I was bored out of my mind, and Yami was still resting from another run in with the Demons. It was then that I came across this strange Spell Book, and I read it out of interest".

"There's a Spell Book?" Anzu asked excitedly, "Do you still have it, Yugi?".

"Nope, sorry." Yugi shook his head, causing Anzu to sigh in disappointment, "The owner of the book was looking for it while I was halfway through it, and since the girl – possibly a real Witch now that I think about it–"

"A real Witch?!" The girls of the group – not including Ishizu – cried out in surprise.

"Yes." Yugi said simply, "I mean, those spells in that book are real, I have done many of them throughout the centuries after that. Anyway, since the girl panicked when she saw me reading it, I returned it to her and said that I wouldn't say anything about her interest in spells. It calmed her down and thanked me before turning around, only to disappear with a loud 'Crack!' – like the sound of a lightning".

"Who was she, Yugi?" Sugoroku asked curiously, "Was she beautiful?".

"Yes, she was." Yugi deadpanned, "Anyway, let's go to the Ishtar residence for now, so I can enchant your Uniforms in a more comfortable place".

So with that, they looked around to see if anyone was around, and then Shadow Travelled to the Ishtar residence upon finding no one around. They took turn in changing their clothes back into the ones they wore to the Kaiba Corp, before placing them neatly on the table in the living room. After that, Yugi re–grown his Staff to its full size and proceed to chant the spell.

" _ **Oh Water and Fire Spirits of the world, heed to my words. Bless these clothes before me, so they will bring coolness when it is too hot and warmth when it is too cold. So it said, so it will be done.***_ "

 **(*AN: I don't know if the spell really exists in Harry Potter, and if it did, I didn't know the incantation. So, I made it that Yugi knew that it could be done, but he didn't remember the exact Latin incantation of the spell. He said this incantation to achieve the same result, even though with different wording, since he practically ordered the Shadows and the Elements to do the specific things that he wanted to happen.)**

After that, he asked everyone to try it, and he was happy to know that he did it correctly when everyone said that they felt cooler when they wore their Uniform.

"So, did you use Shadow Magic to do it, Yugi?" Ryou asked curiously, "I thought Shadow Magic was done wordlessly and by our will only".

"Well, I haven't tried to do it before, so I couldn't express my will wordlessly to the Shadows." Yugi explained to him, "I'm sure that after this, I can do it wordlessly, since the Shadows already know what to do when I want to do something like this again".

"Interesting." Rebecca said thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, I think that the reason that we can do magic by simply willing something to happen, is because the same thing had been done in the past and the Shadows know what to do to make what we want to happen. It's like the Shadows has a bunch of recorded recipes of magic, and when we want them to do something, they can open their 'recipe book' and did it. But if the magic haven't been done before, they don't have the recipe, and so couldn't do it simply by following our will".

"That's a perfect example of the way Shadow Magic works, I think." Yugi said after a moment of thought, "If the Shadows haven't done it and store the knowledge of how to do it before, they needed to be told how to do so they can store the knowledge for later use. Just like how we can't cook something without knowing the recipe, and so we need someone to tell us the recipe before we can cook it".

Before anyone else could say anything more about it, there was a knock on the door.

 _**Excuse me? Is anyone in there?**_ A voice asked from the outside, causing them to look at each other in confusion, wondering who that was. _**Miss Ishizu? Are you here? It's me, Bill**_

Ishizu blinked and motioned for everyone to change remove their coats – to hide the Court's symbol that was on their back – while removing her own coat and store it in the Shadow Realm, so she could pulled it out wherever and whenever. She waited until everyone did the same before she opened the door, and she saw a red headed man there.

 _**Oh, hello, Mr. Weasley.**_ She greeted the man as she secretly let her shadow to touch the man, to confirm that it was really Bill Weasley that was in front of her, just in case it was some random magical villain disguising themselves as someone she knew to trick her or something – who knows? It could happen, especially now that she had gotten her Millennium Necklace back. Fortunately, the Shadows told her that the young man in front of her was really Bill Weasley as he had said.

 _**Please just call me Bill, Miss Ishizu.**_ Bill replied to her with a smile on his face, _**I heard that you're in Japan, but I'm glad that you're here instead.**_ His smile faded when he saw her black dress though, _**Uh, I'm sorry, but are you here for a funeral?**_

 _**Ah, no.**_ Ishizu reassured him, _**I just feel like wearing black for today, that's all.**_

 _**I see.**_ He said in relief, _**I would feel bad if I disturbed you when you're mourning.**_

 _**So, is there a reason behind your sudden visit, Bill?**_ She asked him as she moved aside to let him in.

 _**Ah, yes. I'm sorry for not calling, but I was afraid that I would miss my chance and you had returned to Japan already.**_ Bill answered sheepishly as he entered, blinking in surprise when he saw how many people in there, before shaking his head and focusing on Ishizu, _**I want to say that I'm going home tomorrow, and I won't be working here for a few years I think. There's a problem back home.**_

XXXXX

Meanwhile – far away in London, inside the Burrow where the Weasleys lived at – a red headed girl named Ginny who was Bill's younger sister, stopped short on her way to her room when she glanced at the grandfather clock in her home.

She blinked, rubbed her eyes, before looking at the grandfather clock again. She blinked again and raised her eyebrows while widening her eyes in surprise. "I wonder …" She mused to herself as she titled her head to the side, "Is it broke?" She asked to no one.

There, on the grandfather clock – that would tell anyone bothering to look about the location of each member of the Weasley family – the needle carrying Bill's name wasn't at 'WORK' where it should be, but at 'HOME' instead.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : 15 Pages, not counting the author note. I don't believe that I wrote a chapter this long -_-"

Oh, for the Harry Potter fans out there, I didn't mean to insult Ollivander by saying that he made weak Wands, and the Wizarding World's Wizards and Witches by saying that they're weak.

The Wands that Atem and Ryou spoke of are based on the video game's rule, where a Wand is much weaker than a Staff. Like … in 'Cute Knight' for example, the Wand only gave the user +15 WIS/INT, while the Staff gave the user about +30 WIS/INT (if I remember correctly). In Atem's mind when he said that, the Wand is much weaker because the 'powered' stones, crystal, and gemstones that they use to add to the stick of the wand – to give it magical property – is much smaller than the one added to the Staff, so the Staff is stronger in his opinion.

About the type of Wands like the ones Ollivander made, Ollivander used a part of other magical beings as the core, so his Wands should be stronger than the Wands that Atem spoke of – which was powered by magical stones.

Still, I'm going to make Ollivander's Wand creations to have a hard time handling the full force of the Shadow Mage's magic though. Now, before you get angry at me and decided to send flaming words at me (sorry flamers out there, I just hate you because when I get attacked by your flaming words, I would lose my motivation in my own story. Besides, as I said in the summary, if you don't like my story, then don't freaking read it if it's only to flame me), I will explain.

As you have seen from the definition up there, as a Mage, their type of magic is more Raw than the type of magic that the Wizardkind used. And let's face it, in many stories and games, the Mages could learn to use elemental magic as easily as the Wizardkind learn the non-elemental magic – both the large-scale ones and small-scale ones. In 'Ragnarok' for example, even just one Mage could create elemental magic like Fireballs, Thunderbolts, and so on – they just need time to cast the spell. And in Yu-Gi-Oh! Final season during the Millennium World, not only that Mana – on her own – could summon her Ka through her Shadow Magic, but she could also stop people in place; stop a fish in mid jump and moved it around without needing to say anything; and creating a huge wave of water without saying any incantation to wash away an army of skeletons (and keep in mind that it was a strong large-scale magic that Mana was using that time).

The Wizardkind – on the other hand – not only that there were only 5 elementals (Wizardkind who could use elemental magic) around at once, but they also have to be very powerful to be able to use large-scale magic, and even then had a hard time controlling it (hence why large-scale magic rarely being used in the Harry Potter's Wizarding World).

Adding to that, the Shadow Mages weren't just using the magic from within themselves to use the Shadow Magic, but they got the additional power boost from the Shadows as well. On their own, a Shadow Mage was already powerful – and they would become even more powerful and skillful the more they train with their magic, and learning more and more of different way to use magic. Combined that with the fact that they got additional power boost from the Shadows, and the fact that J.K. Rowling put too much restriction on the Wizardkind of her creation's ability, while Kazuki Takahashi didn't put many restriction in the Shadow Mage's ability – except that it was very tiring for those without a Millennium Item as a power source and they couldn't raise the dead (but now that the Shadow Magic has been released back into the world in this story) … well, you can see now why the Shadow Mages are more powerful than the Wizardkind, since the Wizardkind were using the magic from within themselves only, without the outside force boosting their power up.

That's why, having gotten used to just being used to channel magic from one source, of course even the Ollivander's type of Wands would have a hard time handling being used to channel magic from two different sources at once – and each power source was more powerful than the one that they got used to. Using Shadow Magic at full force with a Wand (from the Ollivander's type) even just once is already abusing the said Wand, and if being done repeatedly, it was logical that the Wand would break over time.

Yugi: Froim, you're rambling.

Froim: Right, sorry. So, I hope you like it, and Please review ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **The Calm Before The Storm?**_

 _**I see, so we won't see each other again for a few years.**_ Ishizu commented calmly before she nodded to tell the man that she understood. She looked around when she realized how quiet it was, only to find everyone looking interestedly – some openly and some not – at the young man beside her. "Everyone, this is William Arthur Weasley, mostly known as Bill Weasley. He's from London." She introduced the red head to them, before looking at Bill, _**Bill, they are my friends and acquaintances**_.

 _*I'm Yugi.*_ Yugi introduced himself shortly in English, since he still didn't know if this Bill was trustworthy or not, and then the rest followed his example.

 _*I'm Anzu.*_

"Jounouchi."

"Honda."

"Rebecca."

"Sugoroku."

"Kaiba."

"Mokuba."

"Otogi."

"Malik."

"Rishid."

"Ryou."

 _*My name is Pegasus.*_

"Shadi."

"Shizuka."

"Mai." The said blonde finished the short introduction.

 _*Uh, thank you, but I will apologize in advance if I couldn't remember your name later, too many people at once, you see.*_ Bill said awkwardly in English as well, since it seemed that most – if not all – of them understood English, a sheepish smile on his face, _*It's nice to meet you though*_.

 _*It's nice to meet you too.*_ Yugi said with a smile, and the others nodded to back up his statement, Seto only 'hn'–ed though.

 _*Well, I came only to tell you that, Miss Ishizu.*_ Bill said to her, _*Since I'm going home tomorrow, I will spend the rest of my time today around the Tombs. See you again in the future, Miss Ishizu – and everyone, if we ever meet again*_.

 _*See you again then, Bill.*_ Ishizu said with a nod to him.

With that, Bill nodded to everyone and left the house.

XXXXX

"Oh." Ginny blinked when Bill's needle moved back to 'WORK', "Maybe it's about to break." She decided before walking away to find her Mom instead, since if the clock was broken then her parents needed to know about it so they could fix it.

XXXXX

"Is he one of the Archeologist, Ishizu?" Yugi asked Ishizu curiously after the front door was closed and Bill's presence moved away.

"Yes, he is." Ishizu answered him, "Well, since Bill is out of the way, I will distribute the Court's Brooch now." She said as she walked over to the deeper part of the house.

"Oh, so that's why Kaiba told us that we were going to Egypt yesterday." Mai said in realization.

"Yeah." Seto nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't we just ask Ishizu to bring them to us? Since we were all meeting in Kaiba Corp anyway." Honda asked in confusion, "Isn't it more practical that way?".

"Because when we enter the Kaiba Corp, the security checks our belonging, remember?" Malik replied to him, "If we bring the Brooches to the Kaiba Corp then, the security would find out about them".

"Why do you bother to check our belongings anyway, Kaiba?" Otogi asked him curiously, "I mean, it's not like we would harm you or the Kaiba Corp".

"You guys? Yes." Seto nodded in agreement, "But after we had the meeting last week, there was this mad guy who tried to sneak in while carrying a gun inside his bag, and the security let him in because he wore a special mask that make him looked like Honda".

"We could tell that he didn't have magic in him, so we know right away that the guy wasn't you, Honda." Mokuba continued for him, "That's why Nii-sama decided to check the people's stuffs before entering the building, in case the same thing happened".

"Seriously, even if I don't have magic to tell that the fake wasn't the real Honda, I would know anyway." Seto huffed in annoyance, "I mean, as much as a comic relief that Honda is, even he know that my lifts don't use buttons anymore".

"Yes, thanks to me." A voice rang out from the microphone inside the Shadow Court symbol on the collar part of the coat.

"Yes, Noah, it's all thanks to you." Mokuba said in agreement.

Previously, Noah had decided to drag Kaiba Gozaburou to move on with him, but after Atem decided to stay in the human realm, Osiris had decided to offer Noah to return too if we wanted to – since the boy died too young and the God was feeling rather generous that day. It turned out that Noah has been watching over them from the afterlife, and decided that he wanted to join them in their new adventure. If Atem, Akefia, and Marik could be happy being without a body, he figured that he could be happy too as long as he has someone to talk to now – he was quite lonely before since he didn't have anyone to talk to him. So, he accepted Osiris over, and he found himself inside the mainframe of Kaiba Corp security system.

After contacting Seto, he worked at Kaiba Corp as the head security against network terrorism like hackers and virus attack – although only a select few member of the Kaiba Corp employees who knew about him. Not long after that, Seto decided against using buttons on his lifts to increase the security of his company even more, and thus he left the matter about the lifts to Noah.

"Noah, can you see us even now? Or you can only see us through the CCTV cameras of the Kaiba Corp?" Yugi asked curiously, speaking after pushing a hidden button on the inner part of his collar.

"Well, there isn't any camera that I can hack into in the Ishtar residence, so I can only hear you guys now, but not seeing you." Noah answered them, "Oh, and since all of the Shadow Court symbols on each of your coats are connected to Kaiba Corp through the satellite system, I can make it so you can talk to each other, in the case that emergency happen. You just need to tell me who you want to talk to, and then you can talk to them after I give you the cue. It's a handy thing to have if your phone signal got disturbed, isn't it?".

"Really?" Rebecca asked in interest.

"Yes." Noah answered smugly.

"That's great!" Rebecca cheered happily.

"Actually, now that Noah mentioned it, I remember that I had spotted some problem with it." Seto said after he remembered about why he added the SC (Shadow Court) symbol at the front as well, "If Noah could only connect us through the SC symbol on our coats – since I put some hidden computer system there, then we can't use it if the emergency happened when we weren't wearing them".

"Crap! You're right." Noah groaned in disappointment.

"So, what do you suggest we do in case something like that happen?" Mai asked him expectantly, "After all, considering our record, I'm sure something like that would happen sooner or later – but hopefully later, maybe another decade or so – so it's better to be prepared than sorry".

"That, I have the answer to." Ishizu said as she entered the living room, "With the exception of Shadi, all of us has a life outside of the Shadow Court, so when I heard about it the first time – because Seto had asked my assistance in trying to see if it worked, I have spotted the flaw." She explained to them as she handed out a Brooch to each of them, "Because of that, I enchanted the Brooches with a spell that Spiria told me about".

"Spiria?" Yugi asked in interest, "She was Isis's Ka, I believe".

"She decided to bond with me when I was born, so she's my Ka now." Ishizu answered him with a smile.

"How did Spiria know about this particular spell again?" Akefia asked her thoughtfully, "The Spiria that I knew of in the past, she was mostly a defensive Monster from a Fairy family".

"She spent the past 3.000 years with Mahad." Ishizu revealed with a chuckle, "Because of that, she picked up many things that could be done with magic".

"So, about this enchantment?" Yugi prompted her, curious to hear about what Ishizu had done to the Brooches.

"I will show it to you instead, wait here." Ishizu answered before going away again, making everyone confused. Their confusion increased when their Brooches glowed, but it immediately turned to surprise when they heard Ishizu's voice coming from it. "Can everyone hear me?" She asked them.

"Yes, we can, Ishizu." Anzu answered her.

The glow of their Brooches then died out, before Ishizu returned to the living room a moment later. "I enchanted the Brooches to turn them into a medium of sort, so anyone who has the Brooch could contact each other with a simple triggering words. For example, if I want to just speak with Yugi alone, without including you all …" She brought her Brooch up to her lips, "High Priestess to the Prince, engage." Both of Yugi's and Ishizu's Brooches then glowed. "If I want to speak to all of you, I just have to say … High Priestess to the Shadow Court, engage." This time, everyone's Brooch glowed. "As soon as we say the triggering words, a magical connection would be made, and we can communicate with each other right away. To cut off the connection, say this … Connection Off." The glow of the Brooches died out again.

"Ishizu, you're a genius." Mokuba said in awe to her.

"Thank you." Ishizu replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, I think we have thought of everything to prepare ourselves in case we got caught in a trouble." Yugi commented to them, "Or, is any of you can think of another thing that we should prepare ourselves with?".

"Aside from Mastering the Shadow Magic?" Akefia asked him with a raised eyebrow, "I think we're good for now. We can always come up with something else later anyway, when we got the inspiration".

"That would be best." Ishizu said in agreement.

"Alright." Sugoroku said to get their attention, "Since we're all here, why don't we use this time to train with our magic? With all of the expert available right now, I think we all can train together and help each other out if any of the students have a hard time with something".

"That's a great idea!" Anzu said in agreement, ever excited to learn new things to do with her magic.

"Ah! I'm sorry, everyone, but I can't join you yet." Yugi apologized to them while clasping his hands together in apology.

"Why, Darling?" Rebecca pouted at him.

"Um, you see …" Yugi tried to explain, before giving up and pushed Atem into control.

"What the– Aibou!" Atem protested as he looked at where Yugi's spiritual form stood at.

Yugi grinned cheekily at him, "Payback for that time in KC Grand Prix." He answered easily.

Atem growled at him before turning his attention back to everyone. "Since Seto said that we were going to Egypt yesterday, Aibou and I had planned to visit our Tomb after we're done here." He explained to them with a faint blush on his face, "We want to see if the gifts that Yami gave us in the past are still intact, and we planned to keep them if they did".

' _You know that they're magical, Até, so I'm sure they're still intact.'_ Yami told him telepathically.

"Oooh." Rebecca said with a pout, "Fine then".

"It's alright, My Pharaoh." Ishizu told him gently, "I can teach them in your place, don't worry and don't feel bad".

"Thank you, Ishizu." Atem said gratefully to her, before nodding to them all, "See you later then".

"Wait, Atem!" Jou stopped him, "Do you even know where your Tomb is? Isn't it buried in the sand by now?".

"No." Malik answered before Atem could, "His Tomb is the most protected by our family, and it disguised so it won't look like a Tomb of a Pharaoh".

"Oh, yes. I remember it." Sugoroku said in reminiscence, "I heard that it's the place of the ultimate game, so I tried to challenge it. That's where I found the Puzzle actually".

"Good, so you can just find me there if needed." Atem replied before nodding to everyone again, and then he left the house.

Comparing his memory of Egypt of the past with the current Egypt, Atem knew the rough location of his Tomb, so he headed over there. On his way through the desert though, he found something unexpected, and that something was Bill Weasley pointing a stick to a water bottle – refilling it from the water that was coming out from the end of his stick.

' _Nee, Aibou.'_ Atem said telepathically to his Partner, _'Could it be that this Bill is a Wizard?'_.

" _Considering what he's doing with his stick – a Wand? Then the answer is quite possibly a yes."_ Yugi answered from beside him, floating in place in his spirit form, _"Let's just ask him"_.

' _Agreed.'_ Atem replied as he walked forward, "Hey, Bill?" He called out to the man, causing the young man to snap his head over to him with a shocked look on his face.

XXXXX

"What do you mean the clock is broken, Ginny?" A red headed woman asked Ginny as they walked to where the grandfather clock was at.

"I mean it's broken, Mom." Ginny said exasperatedly, "When I looked at it earlier, Bill's needle was at 'HOME' instead of at 'WORK', and then it went to 'WORK' again after that." She explained as she looked at the clock, and noticing that Bill's needle was at 'HOME' again now. "See? That is what I mean." She said to her Mom as she pointed at the clock.

Ginny's Mother – whose name was Molly – looked at the clock and saw it, before letting out a sigh. "It really is broken." She said in dismay, "I wonder how much it would take to fix it?".

"Must be costly." Ginny said with a frown, "I wonder if we can borrow some from Harry? I'm sure he would let us, since he's kind, and we can slowly repaying him later – bit by bit".

"I would feel bad borrowing from him though." Molly argued hesitantly, knowing that the clock was important.

"He himself said that he didn't know what to do with the fortune that he inherited." Ginny pointed out matter-of-factly, "But if you against it that much, we can always borrow some from Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't mind letting us borrow money for something as important as the clock".

"I guess you're right." Molly answered with a sigh, "I will contact Dumbledore now."

With that, Molly left the room, and Ginny followed soon after another glance towards the clock.

XXXXX

 _*Oh, damn it.*_ Atem heard the man muttered. _*Sorry about this, Yugi.*_ Bill said as he pointed his stick – which was no longer pouring water – at Atem. ***** _ **Obliviate!**_ ***** As soon as Bill said that, a light green light shot out from the wand towards Atem, who expertly avoided it.

 _*What the hell, Bill!*_ Atem cried out in annoyance, _*Why are you attacking me?!*_

 _*I'm not attacking!_ _ **Obliviate!**_ _*_ Bill retorted in panic before sending another light green light, which was avoided by Atem again, _*Oh, come on! I just want to erase your memory of seeing me using magic!*_ Bill explained desperately, _*Please just let me do it? I would get in trouble if the Ministry found out that a muggle saw me using magic!*_

 _*What is a muggle?*_ Atem asked in confusion, avoiding yet another light green light from Bill's Wand.

 _*Someone without magic!_ _ **Obliviate!**_ _*_ Bill answered before sending another memory charm.

 _*Then maybe you should stop.*_ Atem told him calmly, _*Nothing happened to you yet, hasn't it? Besides, I can keep a secret just fine.*_

Bill stopped as he considered it, blinking his eyes as he stared at Atem. _*You don't look surprised to know that I can use magic.*_ He began as he hesitantly lowering his Wand.

 _*Are you kidding? It's almost a common knowledge that magic is exist, except for those people who are skeptical towards anything and everything.*_ Atem said with a raised eyebrow, _*I mean, there are many Superheroes hanging around America with supernatural ability, and some of them might have been a form of magic all along but no one knows about it. I just never met them face to face during my stay in America to make sure of it, probably because they were busy fighting their own Super villains. There's also performer Magicians to consider. So if those kind of power and magic exists, why must I be surprised that you can use a different type of magic?*_

 _*Wait, wait, wait!*_ Bill moved his hand around in surprise, _*Superheroes? Super villains? Performer Magicians? What are you talking about?*_

This time, Atem was the one who blinked his eyes at the red head. _*You mean, you seriously think that you're the only magic user in this vast world?*_ He asked in disbelief, even he – the 3.000 years old Ancient Egyptian spirit – wasn't that naïve.

Bill looked around. _*Let's- let's go into one of the Tombs and talk there for privacy, do you agree?*_ He suggested slowly, feeling like his world had just been shattered.

Since Atem wanted to know what kind of magic that Bill was using, he agreed, and they walked to the nearest Tomb with no Archaeologist around to disturb them.

 _*Alright, no one is around, so tell me Bill. How come you can use magic, and how come didn't know about the Superheroes, Super villains, and performer Magicians?*_ Atem asked the red headed young man as soon as they entered the Tomb and sat down.

 _*First, I'm a Wizard.*_ Bill explained to him, _*I can use magic from the start, I was born with it.*_

 _*Wizard?*_ Atem blinked in surprise, _*You're a typical Wizard that came out straight out of the story book? I thought that Wizards are old men with white hair and beard, wearing outdated robe and pointy hat, and do magic using a Wand – not a young man like you. But I guess, even the old men had to be young at some point in their live.*_

Bill blinked back at him and stared. _*If that's your definition of Wizard, then Headmaster Dumbledore definitely fits the description.*_ He told him with wide eyes, shaking his head in disbelief at the fact that Atem had called him typical Wizard.

 _*Does he flying around on a Broomstick too?*_ Yugi – who used the time when Bill shook his head to switch with Atem, since he was really curious about the fact that Bill was a Wizard – asked curiously.

 _*Maybe when he was young, but he doesn't do it anymore now.*_ Bill answered, before moving on to the next subject, _*About why I didn't know anything about the Superheroes, Super villains, and the performer Magicians … I grew up mostly in the Wizarding World, a place that is separated from the Muggle World, and only come to work – as an Archaeologist for Gringotts – here for about 6 years now.*_

 _*6 years is more than enough time to update your knowledge about the world, you know?*_ Yugi asked him with a sweat drop, _*Or, do you always spend your time in the Valley of the Kings?*_

 _*Yes.*_ Bill answered sheepishly, _*I thought I know everything about the Muggle World already, since I have Muggle Study when I was attending the School. So I was always around the Valley of the Kings – well, most of the time.*_

 _*School?*_ Yugi blinked in surprise again, _*You have a school for magic? Isn't it safer to have a tutor instead? Or maybe a tutor handling a few students at once, and not a whole classroom at once?*_.

 _*With how many Wizards and Witches available in England alone? I don't think that will be efficient.*_ Bill shook his head in disagreement, _*I mean, even with the big number, only a few of us knew how to teach. If we go by tutoring method, many potentials Wizards and Witches would lose their chance in learning, which could be dangerous because they won't know how to control their magic and keep making accidental magic happens. Besides, we had stopped with the tutoring when Hogwarts – the school I was talking about – was formed, and the young Wizards and Witches studies magic there ever since.*_

 _*Wait, back up a bit.*_ Yugi told him while raising his hand, _*There are many Wizards and Witches?*_ He asked for confirmation, earning a nod from the young man, _*Then why are you surprised that I didn't look surprised to know that magic exists?*_

 _*Well, there's this law, you see. We have to keep our existence a secret from the Muggles, so I thought that you were a Squib.*_ Bill explained with a sigh while running his hand through his hair, _*But when I heard your answer, I knew that you aren't one, or else you would just say that you know that Magic is exist because you're a Squib or a Wizard yourself.*_

 _*What is a Squib again?*_ Yugi asked him in confusion.

 _*A Squib is someone who was born from two Wizards, but doesn't have magic in them, or at least not strong enough to use magic.*_ Bill explained to him, _*Now, can you tell me about this Superheroes and Super villains? And also about the performer Magicians."_

 _*Well, about the Superheroes, they are people with either too much money to know what to do with or they have a special power, and they decided to help the world by stopping criminals because, either they don't have anything to do or they couldn't stand watching people suffer.*_ Yugi explained to him, _*For example, Tony Stark^ – also known as the Iron Man – has too much money that he decided to create a high tech armor that can do many things, and he helps the people just because he could – at least, I think so. Then, there's the Scarlet Witch^ – whom I don't know what her real name is – who used Chaos Magic, and she used her power to help the people. There are more, but you can just find out more about her from the internet. Then, just as there are Superheroes, there're also Super villains – people with money or special skill who use them to do bad things. The performer Magician is someone who performs magic for show, to entertain the people, and you can watch what kind of show they do through the internet as well.*_

 **(^AN: I don't own Iron Man or the Marvel Universe.)**

 _*I don't have access to the internet.*_ Bill told him with a shrug, _*Only the people in the Ministry who studies Muggle artifacts that – like my Dad – have connection to an internet, but we don't have it at home.*_

 _*Don't you have a laptop^ that's connected to the internet?*_ Yugi asked in confusion.

 **(^AN: I know that the laptop and the internet weren't that advanced back in 1990-1995 in real life, but this is an AU Fic and has Kaiba Seto who had invented Duel Disk with hologram system! With both Kaiba and Tony Stark – who was with the same timeline but would never enter this story except for a few mentioning here and there, surely they both could invent stuffs that are more advanced than in real life.)**

 _*What is a laptop?*_ Bill asked in surprise, _*A new Muggle Artifacts?*_

Yugi's shocked expression was as clear as the day. _*How far back in time are you in the Wizarding World?*_ He asked dreadfully.

 _*I don't know.*_ Bill answered sheepishly, _*I have to admit that most of us are rather ignorant about the way of the Muggle World, so we only know the basic. My Dad often brings home the artifacts that he's studying, but we're still figuring out how to use them.*_

Yugi face-palmed. _*Have you ever thought of just buying the manual book?*_ He asked with an incredulous chuckle, _*You can just read the book to understand how to operate it.*_

 _*There's a manual?*_ Bill asked, feeling surprised yet again.

 _*Yes, there's a manual that tell you how to use something, usually it's included in the box when you buy it.*_ Yugi explained patiently, _*If you can work as an Archaeologist, then I'm sure you can buy some electronic stuffs from the normal human world, and then you can read the manual book that are included inside the boxes. Also, if you don't know what to buy and how, don't you have this Squib people? You can send them to live with the non magical people, and then have them learn the way of the human life at this time. They can use the excuse of having amnesia, so the people wouldn't look at them strangely for not knowing about their surroundings. After that, one of these Squibs can tell what they have learned to the person who teaches this Muggle Study, so the newer generation's knowledge about the non magical people would be up to date.*_

Bill's expression said that he had just come to a realization. _*Oh.*_ He could only say that.

 _*Haven't you guys ever thought of doing that?*_ Yugi asked him in surprise.

 _*No.*_ Bill answered honestly with a shake of his head, _*Because the majority of my people think that we have known everything about the Muggles, and almost all of them thinks that their magic make them more advanced than the Muggles, so they never bother with it.*_

 _*That's it.*_ Yugi said decisively, _*As soon as I'm done with my business, I'm going to get you catch up with the world. You would be surprised with just how many different type of mobile phones – and other electronic stuffs – coming out in just a year, and whatever else we can do with electronics.*_

 _*If only you have magic, I can ask Headmaster Dumbledore to let you teach the students.*_ Bill said in agreement, feeling rather embarrassed that his knowledge was apparently too outdated, and very excited to learn more about the Muggle World so he could help his Dad with his work. _*What kind of business that you're going to do? If you don't mind me asking.*_ He asked curiously.

 _*I'm heading to a Tomb, to retrieve something of mine that's left behind in there.*_ Yugi explained as he stood up, _*Oh, what kind of spell that you did earlier? The one that create the water?*_

 _*It's called Aguamenti.*_ Bill explained to him as he stood up as well, _*It's really a handy magic to have in a desert like this.*_

 _*True.*_ Yugi said in agreement, _*Many people who are careless died because they didn't come prepared, so you don't have to worry about being dehydrated if you have that kind of spell.*_ He nodded his head again to show his agreement, _*Do you have some Spell Books that I can borrow?*_

 _*What for?*_ Bill asked in surprise, _*Even if you read it, you can't do any of the spells in there.*_

 _*Who knows? Maybe I can use some of them.*_ Yugi said mysteriously, feeling rather mischievous because Bill appeared to be unable to detect people's magic. _*I will tell you my reason once you gain my trust, but for now, let's just say that I want to read them in case one of the other Wizards decides to attack me. After all, since there are always good and bad people in this world, so there're bound to be some bad Wizardkind as well as good Wizardkind.*_

 _*You don't know even the half of it.*_ Bill muttered bitterly and quietly to himself while looking away from Yugi, before shaking of his head and looked back at the three color haired boy, _*Anyway, I don't think I can show you any of my Spell Books unless you're magical, or else I would just land myself into the jail.*_

 _*Does having magical item counts?*_ Yugi asked curiously.

 _*If you can use magic by having them then yes, you're counted as magical, and maybe Headmaster Dumbledore would agree to let you study magic in Hogwarts.*_ Bill answered before looking curiously back at him, _*Do you have it then? A magical item.*_

 _*Hmm, should I tell you, I wonder?*_ Yugi said with a teasing smirk.

 _*Oh, come on.*_ Bill answered in mock annoyance, _*Tell me, please?*_ He asked hopefully.

 _*If you come with me and can come out of the Tomb with your life intact, I will.*_ Yugi replied challengingly, _*Do you think you can survive?*_

 _*Hey, I'm a skilled Curse Breaker – if I do say so myself – and there isn't any Curse that I haven't been able to break yet, so I'm quite confident that I can survive.*_ Bill said indignantly, _*I bet that I can even help you to retrieve your stuffs.*_

 _*Oh, I wouldn't do it if I were you~*_ Yugi said in sing-song voice, _*There aren't just Curses in this particular Tomb, but you have to go through many layer of traps to move forwards.*_

 _*I believe in myself.*_ Bill said stubbornly.

 _*Well, how much do you dare to bet?*_ Yugi said wickedly.

Bill faltered, before shaking his head again. _*Uh, let's play it safe and we just bet a bottle of beer?*_ He suggested sheepishly, _*I don't have that much money with me, so I don't think I can bet more than that.*_

 _*Fine, a bottle of beer then.*_ Yugi offered his hand for a handshake, _*But if I win, I want a beer from this Wizarding World you speak of, since I can just buy the beer from this side of the world myself.*_

Bill smirked at him, _*Agreed.*_ He answered and shook Yugi's hand, before he realized something, _*But aren't you underage?*_ He asked in confusion.

Yugi scowled at him, _*I'm over 1.000 years old, thank you very much.*_ He told Bill in annoyance, _*Come on, let's just go. My friends are waiting back in the Ishtar residence, so we shouldn't waste time talking here.*_

Bill didn't know if Yugi was joking about his age or not, and he didn't have the chance to ask because Yugi decided to talk about something else already.

XXXXX

 _*So, still think you can help me retrieve my stuffs?*_ Yugi asked as he looked at Bill, who was sprawling on the floor in exaggerated show of exhaustion, _*I told you, this particular Tomb is different than the ones you have entered before.*_

They have entered the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh (previously) and had passed many trap upon trap, and they were now stood in front of the small altar where the Puzzle Box lied previously – before Sugoroku found it and brought it home.

 _*I admit defeat.*_ Bill said as he stood up, _*I thought the traps are just normal traps with hidden triggers, I never thought that it involve games.*_

 _*Well, you owe me a beer from the Wizarding World then.*_ Yugi said with a chuckle, _*Stay here and don't touch anything, I'm going in myself from here.*_

 _*What?!*_ Bill yelped in shock, _*But it's dangerous!*_

 _*The traps in here are games, and I'm a Game Master. I will be fine.*_ Yugi reassured him with a smile, _*You, on the other hand, should stay here instead. Oh, and don't take anything from this Tomb, I'm warning you. This Tomb is sacred, and only a certain people are given access to this place. You may have been given permission to enter, but if you're greedy and take something that isn't yours to begin with, you will be punished by the Spirit of the Pharaoh of this Tomb. Understand?*_

 _*The ghost of the Pharaoh is watching us?*_ Bill asked in surprise as he looked around, _*But I don't see any ghost!*_

 _*Spirit, not ghost.*_ Yugi corrected him, _*And yes, he's watching us all this time.*_ Well, his Other Half was really watching them the whole time through his eyes, so he wasn't lying.

 _*How would you know that?*_ Bill asked curiously, _*Are you actually a Wizard like me? But you can't tell me because you're forbidden to tell?*_

 _*Hmm, it's more because I choose not to tell, since I don't know if I can trust you with my secret just yet.*_ Yugi finally admitted, _*As I said, I will tell you if you can come out of this place alive. You can say that I'm waiting for his judgement upon your soul, whether you're trustworthy or not, you see.*_

 _*Why would he do that?*_ Bill asked in confusion, _*What kind of relationship do you have with him? And you didn't answer my question, how would you know that the Spirit of the Pharaoh of this Tomb is watching us?*_

 _*I'm his Vessel, so of course I know that he's watching.*_ Yugi said simply.

 _*Vessel?*_ Bill frowned at the word, _*He's possessing you?*_

Yugi shook his head and sighed, it was always how people interpreted his relationship with his Other Half when they heard that he was Atem's Vessel. _*As I said, I will tell you if you can come out of this place with your life. You're doing good so far though, so keep it up.*_ He said instead, before turning around and walked past the altar, and then entered through the passageway after the wall moved aside to open the way.

Atem appeared in spirit form beside him as soon as the entrance was closed. _"I'm sorry, I know you want to tell him everything."_ He said apologetically.

"It's alright." Yugi said to him softly, "You trust my judgement about whether someone is good or evil, and I trust your judgement about whether someone could be trusted with our secret or not. We're Partners, Atem, so we have to make our decision about our secret together".

Atem smiled at him and nodded, before he led the way through this part of the tomb. They soon arrived at the main part of the Tomb, where Pharaoh Atem's sarcophagus lied.

"Yami?" Yugi called out, and Yami came out of his shadow, "Can you summon them? It will be hard to find them in this mountain of treasure".

"Sure, no problem." Yami answered with a smile, before he held out his hand. "Come to me, those of my creations".

Two pairs of Daggers – one pair was Gold, while the other Silver – flew from somewhere near the Sarcophagus, and they piled themselves up on Yami's open palm. The Demon then offered it to Yugi – and by extension Atem as well, since they shared a body, but Atem couldn't accept them by himself when he was in spirit form – who accepted them gratefully.

"Thank you, _Yami."_ Yugi and Atem said at the same time.

"You're welcome." Yami replied happily.

After that, Yami returned to Yugi's shadow – since he preferred to be Yugi's hidden trump card outside of the safety of their home – and Yugi slipped the daggers into his boots. Yugi then followed Atem's lead to the hidden entrance again, before Atem returned to the Puzzle – watching the world through Yugi's eyes for now. Once arrived at the hidden entrance, it opened to where Bill was waiting for him, and then he walked out of the hidden chamber.

 _*Alright, let's get out of here.*_ Yugi suggested to Bill after the entrance closed up once again.

 _*Those Daggers, they're magical, aren't they?*_ Bill asked as he looked at the Daggers in Yugi's boots.

 _*Yes, they're enchanted to be able to return to me after I threw them to my targets.*_ Yugi explained as he began walking, forcing Bill to follow after him, _*That way, I won't run out of Daggers.*_ He looked at Bill with a raised eyebrow, _*Come on, we have waste enough time here already, so we need to hurry back to the Ishtar residence.*_

 _*You promised that you will tell me about you being this Vessel thing.*_ Bill argued with him.

 _*I will tell you in the safety of the Ishtar residence, to avoid being eavesdropped. You don't know how troublesome it is when bad people eavesdropped on your conversation and then began targeting you because of it.*_ Yugi said with an annoyed sigh, _*You said you have to keep the existence of Wizardkind a secret from the non magical, then you should have known already that we can't just talk about our secret in the open like this.*_

 _*There's no one in this Tomb aside from us though.*_ Bill argued again, _*Can't we just talk about it here?*_

Before Yugi could answer, they came face to face with a group of masked people wearing black cloaks. _*No one?*_ Yugi asked Bill with a raised eyebrow as he motioned at the group with his head, causing both Bill and the cloaked people to notice each other.

 _*Found you, Bill Weasley.*_ One of the cloaked people said gleefully.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : The last chapter is 15 Pages, and this one is 13 pages. How come I always write long chapters lately? Oh, I think I'm just going to use the people's names right from the start from now on, so I don't have to describe them. So for the people out there who read this Fic who didn't already know how the people's look, I'm really sorry. Anyway, Review please ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Nope, Just a Windy Day**_

In the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family, there was a meeting to discuss what to do about the clock.

"Should we just leave it?" Arthur asked everyone, "We rarely keep watch on it lately anyway, since we're afraid if we see any of us is in 'MORTAL PERIL'".

"But I'm worried about Bill." Molly argued with him, "Because his needle is in HOME, we can't tell if he's in any danger in this very second".

"Mom, Bill's going home tomorrow anyway, so let's just leave the clock like that." Ron reasoned with her.

"I think we should fix it." Ginny retorted instead, "I mean, look at the clock, only Bill's needle that's messing up. It would be cheaper if we fix it now instead of waiting until it broke completely".

"Yes, since we don't have that much money to begin with, and we still have to pay for your school supplies." Molly agreed with her daughter.

"Are you sure that it's only Bill's needle that's mess up?" Fred asked as he looked at the clock, beside him, his twin – George – did the same.

"Oh, it messes up, alright." George said in agreement.

"Bill's needle keeps changing from HOME to MORTAL PERIL and back again." Fred finished for him, causing everyone to look at the clock in surprise.

"That proves it, it broke." Molly said in dismay.

"So, do we fix it, or not?" Arthur asked them.

"Let's just fix it." Molly said as she stood up, "I will contact Dumbledore now, to see if he would mind lending us some money to fix it." With that, she headed to the fireplace.

XXXXX

With Yugi and Bill …

 _*What do you people want with Bill?*_ Yugi asked the cloaked people after he heard one of them said Bill's name instead of his, _*As far as I know, Bill isn't a Duelist and therefore he doesn't have anything that you might want.*_

 _*Yugi?*_ Bill hissed at him.

The cloaked people laugh. _*Yes, that blood traitor isn't a duelist.*_ The person at the front – the head of the group? – replied mockingly, _*He can't even hold his Wand firmly.*_

 _*Wand?*_ Yugi whispered before looking at Bill, _*So, they aren't the Rare Hunters?*_ He asked quietly in confusion.

 _*Whatever it is, no, they're not.*_ Bill answered without looking away from the cloaked people, his hand moved to pull out his own Wand, _*They're Death Eaters. They hate anything that has something to do with the Muggles, so they want to kill me who sympathize with the Muggles*_

 _*Quit with the talking.*_ The leaded sneered before pointing his own Wand at them, _*_ _ **Stupefy!**_ _*_

 _*_ _ **Protego!**_ _*_ Bill countered as his other hand pulled Yugi to behind him.

Red light flew from the leader's Wand, only to be blocked by the shield that was made by Bill.

 _*Ah, I think I jinx myself when I said that I want to read your book in case I got attacked by evil Wizardkind.*_ Yugi mused as he watched what was happening.

 _*More like you got dragged into my mess, but now is not the time.*_ Bill answered him in a hurry, _*Yugi, please run. We're outnumbered, so I can only block them. I don't want you dead because of me.*_

 _*Can you use a teleportation spell?*_ Yugi asked him curiously.

 _*No, apparition can only be used while turning around, so I can't do it without leaving my back open to them.*_ Bill explained quickly, _*Run, Yugi. I don't know how long I can keep this shield up.*_

A glow came from Yugi's Puzzle, but in the dimness of the Tomb, it was very noticeable. The three hair colored boy walked to Bill's side, and when he looked up, it was Atem who was in control over the body now – but of course Bill and the so called Death Eaters didn't know that.

 _*William Arthur Weasley.*_ Atem called out authoritatively, _*Your Soul has been judged, and you have proven yourself as trustworthy.*_

 _*Yugi?*_ Bill asked in confusion and worry, _*What are you doing? Run!*_

 _*I think my Aibou has told you, that when you're proven trustworthy, he will tell you everything.*_ Atem replied to him calmly.

 _*You're the Pharaoh?*_ Bill whispered in surprise, _*So you really are possessing him!*_

 _*Explanation later, boy.*_ Atem told him calmly as he pulled out his deck, and then held it in his left hand. _*As of right now, I will show you a shred of the power I wield.*_ He then held his right hand out towards the Death Eaters, "Sword of the Revealing Light!" He activated the spell card that was within his deck, and his Shadow Magic made the effect possible to happen in real life. This was proven right when many sword shaped lights appeared in front of the Death Eaters, causing them to be unable to use offensive magic.

 _*What is this?!*_ One of the Death Eaters cried out in shock.

 _*_ _ **Reducto!**_ _*_ Another Death Eater tried to use a spell, but they were shocked when nothing happened.

 _*Okay, what is that?*_ Bill asked in surprise.

 _*The Sword of the Revealing Light. They would stop those people from attacking for three turns – or maybe three minutes, I'm not sure which one applied here.*_ Atem explained as he looked at Bill, _*You can drop your shield, and we can use this three minutes to knock them out instead.*_

Bill whistled, _*Nice spell you did there.*_ He said as he dropped his shield, * _ **Petrificus Totalus!**_ * He hit one of the Death Eater with it, and the guy dropped like a dead weight.

 _*That's also a nice spell you did there.*_ Atem complimented him in awe – that was a handy spell to have, especially when outnumbered.

* _ **Finite Incatatem!**_ * One of the Death Eater cried out while pointing his Wand at the Swords, causing them to disappear, _*Ha! Take that!*_

 _*Ah! So they could use something similar to De-Spell.*_ Atem said in surprise.

 _*Can you do something else?*_ Bill asked in panic, _*I can't fight them alone.*_

 _*I can, don't worry.*_ Atem reassured him calmly.

* _ **Stupefy!**_ * The leader of the Death Eater's group called out while pointing his Wand at Atem, since it was clear that Atem was the bigger threat there.

"Trap activated!" Atem cried out in counter, "Holy barrier, _Mirror Force_!".

The red colored light from the enemy's Wand hit the invisible barrier around Atem and Bill, causing rainbow colored light appeared around the spot where the red light hit, before the red light was rebounded towards the Death Eaters. They didn't have time to use Protego before they were hit, causing them all to get knocked out.

 _*So, this Stupefy spell causes them to lose consciousness?*_ Atem asked Bill as they watched the Death Eaters fell over one by one.

 _*Yes.*_ Bill said with wide eyes, _*Wow, your shield is far better than my shield.*_

 _*Thank you for the compliment.*_ Atem answered with a smirk, _*You have some handy spells yourself, you just need to train more to increase your power.*_

 _*Eh? No, my type of Wizards and Witches can't get stronger through training – more skillful? Yes.*_ Bill explained to him, _*Our level of power depends on our potential, if we have potential to be stronger, then we can with the passing of time.*_

Atem scrunched up his nose in distaste, _*That sucks.*_ He muttered in sympathy.

 _*By the way, so you really are a magic user.*_ Bill muttered unhappily back at him, _*I should have known that you're playing me all this time.*_

 _*We aren't playing you, Bill.*_ Atem reassured him calmly, _*My_ Aibou _has deemed you as a good person, but I still have to judge whether you're trustworthy or not. I was testing your trustworthiness all this time.*_

 _*_ Aibou? _What does that means?*_ Bill asked in confusion.

 _*It means Partner in English, I believe.*_ Atem answered him, _*Anyway, since I have judged you as trustworthy, my_ Aibou _will tell you everything once we arrived at the Ishtar residence.*_

 _*Why are you possessing Yugi?*_ Bill demanded at him.

 _*I'm not possessing him, for he has given his consent about me using his body.*_ Atem explained to him patiently, _*My relationship with my_ Aibou _is Partnership. I'm borrowing his body from time to time so I can interact with the living world, and when there's danger, I would protect him and those he hold dears. It's similar to how a God would sometimes use the body of his Priest to speak to the humans.*_

 _*So, he let you use his body and you would protect him in exchange?*_ Bill asked skeptically, _*I'm sorry if I don't believe you, but I see possession in a bad light.*_

 _*Possession is – indeed – a bad thing.*_ Atem said in agreement, _*Possession only happens when the ghost or Spirit took the body by force, and the possessed can't tell what's going on with their body while it happens. I do not possess my_ Aibou _, for my_ Aibou _is aware of everything that I do. Well, I did in the past, but it was because I wasn't aware that my_ Aibou _and I aren't the same people. Now that I know, I always ask his permission, unless emergency happens and I have to take control right away.*_

 _*How come you didn't know that you and Yugi aren't the same?*_ Bill demanded at him, still feeling suspicious.

 _*I had an amnesia when I first woke.*_ Atem answered calmly, wasn't angry in the slightest at Bill's tone, because that meant that the red head cared for his Aibou enough to be suspicious of him. _*We will explain more at the Ishtar residence, I promise. For now though, what do you suppose we do to these people?*_ He asked as he gestured towards the one immobile and the other knocked out Death Eaters.

Bill ceased his questioning, since he knew that taking care of the Death Eaters were more important at the moment. _*I will contact Dumbledore. He's the leader for the people who fight against the Death Eaters and their boss you see, since he's the only person that the Dark Lord – these guy's boss – feared, so he should know what to do.*_ He answered thoughtfully.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yugi had taken control over the body again. _*Aside from the cloak and the mask, how do you identify them as Death Eaters?*_ He asked Bill curiously.

 _*Yugi?*_ Bill asked in surprise.

 _*Yes, it's me. See my Amethyst eyes here? And how I have less blonde bangs from when the Pharaoh took over? I'm Yugi, I assure you.*_ Yugi asked as he pointed out at his own eyes, _*So, the answer to my question?*_

 _*Oh, right.*_ Bill said in remembrance, before walking over to one of the Death Eaters. _*All of the Death Eaters have a Dark Mark like this on their arm.*_ Bill explained as he pulled the said Death Eater's left sleeve up, revealing the mark.

Yugi hummed as he pulled out his mobile phone. _*Bill, move away please. I want to take their pictures.*_ He told the young man as he opened the camera application in his phone.

 _*What for?*_ Bill asked in confusion, but moved aside nonetheless.

 _*These people hate the non magical people, so they want to kill them all, right?*_ Yugi asked him for confirmation, earning a nod from Bill, _*I'm going to post their photos to the internet. I will tell them that they're part of an insane group who thinks themselves as superior from the rest of the world, and thus seeking to kill everyone to dominate the world.*_

 _*That's their goal, Yugi, to kill everyone but the Purebloods who have the same view as them.*_ Bill told him seriously, _*But, we can't do that, since it will expose the Wizardkind existence to the Muggles.*_

 _*Who said anything about revealing them as evil Wizards?*_ Yugi asked him with a raised eyebrow, _*I just need to say that they're a part of a terrorist group who call themselves Death Eaters. I don't have to tell them that these people are Wizards to warn them, since these people aren't the first one in this world who seeks the world domination just because they think they're superiors. By doing this, the world would know that there's a terrorist group out there, so they have to be careful. If I post the photos showing what the Death Eaters looks like and their signature look, the people would know to get away as soon as they see the Death Eaters, and the Polices won't hesitate shoot them to subdue them.*_

 _*The Death Eaters aren't the first to seek world domination?!*_ Bill cried out in shock.

 _*That's why I said that I will bring you up to date as soon as my business is done, and it also including the history of our world wars.*_ Yugi replied simply before beginning to take the photos, both with their masks on and without them, and he also took photos of them with their Death Mark revealed – he did it by ripping apart their left sleeves. _*Wait, that one is awake, so he hears our conversation, right?*_ Yugi asked Bill when he remembered the immobile Death Eater.

 _*Yes, since I only froze his movement.*_ Bill explained.

 _*Can you erase his memory of our conversation and then knock him out? Please?*_ Yugi asked pleadingly to Bill, using a light level of his Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom technique, _*After all, I'm not good at it. I'm afraid that if I do it, I would end up erasing all of their memories instead.*_

 _*Alright.*_ Bill complied before doing as he was asked, _*There, it's done.*_

 _*Great! Thank you!*_ Yugi said cheerfully with a wide grin on his face, _*Now, what do you think this Headmaster Dumbledore of yours would do to these guys?*_ He asked seriously.

 _*I think he would have the Aurors – they're like the Polices – to bring them to the Ministry, so they would be put to jail.*_ Bill answered after a moment of thought.

 _*Just that?*_ Yugi asked skeptically, _*Won't they just use their magic to run away?*_

 _*The prisons are being guards by a creature that suck their memories out and put them in despair, so they won't be able to use their magic.*_ Bill reassured him.

 _*But their boss would just break into the prison and releases them all, and then they would continue killing people all over again!*_ Yugi said with a pout.

 _*Well, there's nothing else that could be done, except to kill them, but we try to avoid it as much as we could, unless it's a kill or be killed situation.*_ Bill explained to him with a helpless shrug.

 _*You're Wizards and Witches, surely some of you are strong enough to seal their magic away?*_ Yugi reasoned with him, _*That way, even if they escaped, they couldn't kill people with their magic anymore.*_

 _*We don't have any spell that could make it happen, Yugi.*_ Bill said with a sigh, _*If we can do it, then we would do it a long time ago already.*_

Yugi let out a sigh. _*You just have to find out how. If you don't have the incantation already, then create it.*_ He told Bill with a raised eyebrow, _*Surely you got many spells in your Spell Book, right? There's no way that your ancestors already have them from the start, so there must be people who can create spells.*_

 _*It's said that creating spells is dangerous, so not many people want to try it in case they got harmed – or worse, killed – in the process. So no, no one has tried to create a spell to seal someone's magic away or the counter.*_ Bill explained more, _*The weaker Wizards and Witches couldn't do anything without their Wands though, so we could just destroy their wands.*_

 _*You can do magic without a Wand if you're skilled enough, you know that, right?*_ Yugi asked him with a raised eyebrow.

 _*Yes, but only a very talented and powerful Wizards and Witches who can use Wandless Magic so far.*_ Bill answered him with a nod, _*I doubt that these people here could do it though.*_

 _*What if they got a new Wand?*_ Yugi countered him with a frown, _*If we just destroy their Wands, then they can just got another Wand made and they would use their magic for evil purpose again.*_

 _*What do you suggest we do then, Yugi?*_ Bill asked exasperatedly.

 _*We will seal their magic away, so only after they have gotten rid of the evil in their heart that they could use their magic again.*_ Yugi said right away in a it's-final tone.

 _*I just told you that we don't know how.*_ Bill grumbled at him in annoyance.

 _*Not 'we', just you. Watch and learn, Bill.*_ Yugi said with a light smirk before he walked over to the row of Death Eaters – Yugi had arranged them like that when he took their photos. He held out his hands towards them, as a substitute of pointing his Staff, and then he let some of his magic to flow freely in his body – since they were normally resided in his heart – and thus letting his magical aura out (For fellow Shadow Mages, they would be able to see the color of his aura, but for those who weren't, they could only feel it – like a pressure has been placed upon them).

 _*What the–*_ Bill gasped out in surprise, causing Yugi to look at him with a raised eyebrow, _*Sorry, Yugi. I'm just surprised that I can suddenly feel your magical signature, and I'm also surprised at how strong it is. You're almost as strong as Headmaster Dumbledore!*_

' _Almost as powerful as Dumbledore?'_ Atem asked in surprise, _'That means that these Wizards aren't as strong as they make themselves out to be. After all, this isn't even half of your power, Aibou'_.

' _Well, you heard him. They can only grow stronger if they have the potentials, and then their power only grew along with time.'_ Yugi reasoned with him, _'I'm over 1.000 years old already and I'm a Mage – not a Wizard, and you're over 3.000 years old Spirit. Not to mention that we have the Shadows aiding us, so of course we would be stronger than them'_.

' _But from the way he spoke, it sounded like this Dumbledore is their strongest Wizard.'_ Atem countered with his own reasoning, _'That means that the rest of them are even weaker than this Dumbledore guy'_.

' _That doesn't mean that they're weak though.'_ Yugi replied to him, _'I mean, look at Bill's magical aura, it's strong enough to be equally compared with a young Demon'_.

' _I guess you're right.'_ Atem conceded reluctantly, _'He just needs to improve his knowledge of magic and learn more spells, then he would be skillful enough to be of a challenge for us'_.

' _Agreed.'_ Yugi sent back before blinking his eyes to return his attention to Bill. Thankfully, thinking to himself and to a mind connected to him went faster than speaking out loud, so only a few seconds passed by and not a half minute, so the red head didn't realize that he had zoned out for a moment there. _*Well, you can only feel my magical aura now because I let them out, since I normally hide my magical presence due to not needed yet. I'm about to use my magic now, hence why I let my magic flow freely.*_ He explained to the confused Bill, _*About my strength, I'm a Mage, that's why I'm usually stronger than other magic users.*_

 _*Oh.*_ Bill nodded in understanding, but a look of confusion was still in his eyes, _*I figure you'll explain more at the Ishtar residence?*_

 _*Yes.*_ Yugi nodded back at him before focusing the Death Eaters again, holding his hands out towards them again. _*_ _ **Of Lock and of the Key, of Magic and of the Heart. Lock their Magic away, and let their Heart be the Key. Hear me oh the Spirit of the world, let the Magic flow free only in the Heart of the Healthy ones, and may the Rotten ones to forever be locked away. So it is said, and so it will be done.**_ _*_ He chanted in English for Bill's benefit, since the Shadows understood every language in the world anyway, for there were always shadows on every part of the world.

The Death Eaters in front of him glowed in golden light, before it dimmed and then died out, leaving the row Death Eaters lied there as though nothing had happened.

 _*So, the Incantation you uses always the type that simply put your exact intention into the words?*_ Bill asked in surprise, _*Then you can practically do anything!*_

 _*Not really.*_ Yugi answered him as he let his hands down, _*The way my magic work is simple and yet complex, but since it's very powerful, it's best not to talk about it here. Contact this Dumbledore and then destroy these people's Wands, Bill. We will wait at the Ishtar residence, so go there when you're done and we will tell you everything.*_

The Puzzle glowed again and Atem switched place with Yugi. _*Bear in mind though, Bill Weasley, that I have judged only you. So if you bring someone else to Ishizu's place, we won't tell them anything and you're forbidden to bring any of it up in front of them.*_ He warned the young man, _*I have decided to trust you with our secret, boy, so you better keep it a secret yourself. I trust you, but I don't trust your judgement yet. I'm also not a fan of traitors, so the second you betray me, your life forfeits.*_

With that, Atem turned around and began walking out onto the desert, leaving Bill to handle the Death Eaters alone and being conflicted.

XXXXX

"What do you mean the clock is broken, Molly?" Dumbledore asked in confusion as he looked at the Weasley Clock, "From what I see, the clock is working perfectly".

By the time that Dumbledore had arrived at the Burrow, Bill's needle had moved again to WORK, which was where they believed the needle should be.

"Bill's needle is messing up." Molly explained to him as she looked at the clock as well, "Ginny said that Bill's needle went from WORK to HOME for a minute or so, before it returned to WORK. When I came here to check it out, the needle moved to HOME again. During the family meeting about whether we fix it or not, Bill's needle kept changing from HOME to MORTAL PERIL and then back again for a few minutes, before settling on HOME. It was a moment before you arrived here that the needle went to WORK again".

"Well, that sure is a sign of the clock breaking apart." Lupin – who had arrived not long after Dumbledore – commented in agreement.

"Hmm, I don't mind lending you the money, Molly, and you can repay me slowly so it won't burden your finance." Dumbledore nodded at Molly decisively.

Before anyone could say anything else though, the fireplace burst to life. "Mom?" Bill's head appeared in the green colored fire, "Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore!" He greeted once he took in the sight, "Just the right person I want to speak to".

"Bill?" Molly asked in confusion as she and the others walked towards the fireplace, "What's wrong? Did something happen?".

"Yes." Bill answered seriously, "Well, how to put it … I had just been attacked by the Death Eaters, Mom".

"What?!" Molly shrieked in worry, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Have you gotten away from them? Why don't you come here? They could come find you again and kill you, Bill!".

"Mom! Calm down!" Bill raised his voice to be heard over the panicked cries of his Mom, "I'm alright".

"Really?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Yes." Bill said firmly before looking confused, "But don't you already know? Didn't the clock show my needle at the MORTAL PERIL?".

"The clock is broke, Bill." Molly said with a sad sigh, "It kept changing your needle from WORK to HOME, and then after that it changed from MORTAL PERIL to HOME and back again and again. We didn't realize that you're in danger because of it".

Bill blinked his eyes in surprise. "HOME?" He asked in surprise, before a light of realization seemed to enter his eyes, "Uh, Mom? Can you tell me what time it was when the needle moved from HOME to MORTAL PERIL and back?".

"Not too long ago. Probably a few minutes or so. It then moved back to WORK after that." Molly answered him thoughtfully.

"Do you have an idea why it happened, Bill?" Dumbledore asked the young man calmly.

"Yes, I have." Bill nodded his head, "You see, I was with a friend? No, acquaintance of mine more likes it. He's almost as strong as you, Headmaster. I think that my needle went to HOME because I was safe with him by my side, but it kept changing from HOME to MORTAL PERIL because I was in the presence of both his and the Death Eaters".

"Really?" Molly asked in surprise.

"There's a Wizard who is as strong as Dumbledore outside of our knowledge?" Lupin was equally surprised.

Dumbledore himself, the twinkling in his eyes dimmed as he adopted a serious look. "We're going to your location, Bill, so we can speak more freely." He decided as he nodded to both Molly and Lupin, who nodded back at him.

"Wait!" Bill called out to stop them, "Before you come here, can you bring Dad, Moody, and Tonks over with you? We need them to get the Death Eaters to the Ministry to be placed into Azkaban".

"Huh?" They could only say that as they blinked at him.

"Bill, as strong as we're, it will be hard for us to fight the Death Eaters without having casualty." Lupin tried to reason to him.

"You don't have to fight them." Bill reassured him, "Come over here with them, and then you can see for yourself. Now, I can't stay like this anymore, so bye. I'm at the Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb, but I don't think you can apparate into the inner part of the Tomb, so go to the desert outside it".

"Alright, Bill." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"See you then." With that, Bill's head disappeared from the flame and it died down.

Dumbledore, Molly, and Lupin looked at each other wonderingly, before they decided to just do as Bill asked. Dumbledore went to get Arthur, Moody, and Tonks before they then apparated to Egypt together.

"That is the Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb, right?" Moody asked Dumbledore as he looked at the disguised Tomb ahead of them.

"Yes, I believe it is." Dumbledore answered him with a nod.

"No wonder that Bill said we can't apparate into there." Moody said as his magical eye moved around wildly, "That place covered with many layer of Wards, and the magical aura that emanating from the Tomb itself is so heavy that a part of my mind screaming against entering it".

"Yes, I feel it too." Dumbledore responded, and soon everyone gave their agreement, except for Lupin.

"Really?" Lupin asked them in surprise, "I don't feel anything like that, but the Wolf feels like he should protect this place against intruder instead. Even now, I have to fight against the instinct to drive you away from this place, by force if necessary".

This revelation caused everyone to exchange worried look with each other again, and there was only one thing in their mind. _What kind of trouble that Bill got himself into this time?_

Out of worry, they hurried over to the Tomb, all the while fighting against their instinct – one of them fought the instinct to attack his friends, while the other fought the instinct that tell them to get away from the place. As soon as they walked pass the entrance though, they saw that Bill was standing in front of a row of unconscious Death Eaters, his Wand was pointed at them.

"Oh, it's you guys." Bill said in relief as he lowered his Wand.

"What happened here, Bill?" Moody asked seriously as he stared at the unconscious Death Eaters, "How come you beat all of them alone? Even the most trained Auror would have difficulty".

"I wasn't alone, and it actually wasn't me who knocked them out. I only managed to hit one of them with Petrificus Totalus, the rest was Yugi." Bill explained to them as he gestured to the unconscious Death Eaters. Well, he knew that it was actually the Pharaoh who knocked them out, but he didn't think it wise to tell them that – since the Pharaoh had warned him not to betray his trust, or Bill's life would forfeit.

"Who is this Yugi?" Tonks asked him as she saw the appearance of the Death Eaters. They were all unmasked and their Dark Marks were out in the open, considering their left sleeves were ripped apart.

"And how did he beat all of them by himself?" Moody demanded at Bill.

"Is this Yugi a Wizard, Bill?" Dumbledore added to the pile of question.

"Wait, one by one please." Bill raised his hands to stop them from asking again, "First, Yugi is the acquaintance I told you about. Second, Yugi said that he isn't a Wizard, but a Mage. Lastly, this is how Yugi defeated almost all of them by himself …"

And then he proceed to tell them of how 'Yugi' used his spell to create swords made from light – said to be the Sword of the Revealing Light by 'Yugi' – that prevented the Death Eaters from attacking, then he told them how he hit one of the Death Eaters with the Petrificus Totalus curse, only for another Death Eater to use Finite Incatatem to make the swords of light disappeared. Then, he told of how when one of the Death Eaters attacked them with Stupefy, 'Yugi' used another spell to create a shield. But instead of just blocking the Stupefy spell, the shield rebounded it towards all of the Death Eaters, and it happened too fast for the Death Eaters to get away or raised their own shield.

"His shield wasn't only rebounding the spell towards the caster, but towards all of the people on his side?" Dumbledore asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Bill confirmed with a nod of his head, "I believe he said something that sounded like 'Mirror Force' when creating the shield".

"Mirror did often being used to rebound a spell, but I have never heard of a shield – even if it's mirror type – to rebound a spell towards other people aside from the caster of said spell." Dumbledore mused in thought as he ran his hand on his beard.

They heard a groan and looked at the Death Eaters to find that one of them had regained consciousness, and they all – aside from Bill and Dumbledore – pointed their Wands towards the man. The man noticed them and jumped up to his feet. " _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ " He cried as he pointed his Wand at them.

They were prepared to move away from the curse, but nothing happened, to everyone's – but Bill's – surprise. Bill pointed his Wand at the man then. " _ **Stupefy!**_ " The red light from his Wand then knocked the Death Eater unconscious once again.

"Bill?" Arthur called out to his Son, "Mind telling me why the Death Eater couldn't use his magic?".

"Does this place have a Ward against using magic inside it?" Moody asked in confusion as he looked around the place, before focusing on Bill again, "But then that doesn't explain how you can use yours".

"I haven't told you what happened after all of the Death Eaters got knocked out." Bill explained to him as he lowered his Wand again, "Yugi asked me what your action regarding them would most likely be, so I told him that we're going to send them to Azkaban, but he felt dissatisfied".

"Why?" Lupin asked him in surprise, "The security in Azkaban is very tight, especially with the Dementors around".

"Yes, but said that if we just send them to Azkaban, then the Dark Lord – or their boss as Yugi called him – would just break them out, and then they would return to killing people." Bill answered him with a sigh, running his hand through his hair because he was still confused himself, "I suggested we just destroy their Wands, but Yugi said that they could just get another Wand. When I asked him what he wanted to do, he said that he wanted to seal their magic away, so only after they have gotten rid of the evil in their heart that they could use their magic again".

"He can do something like that?!" Pretty much everyone cried out in shock.

Bill pointed at the Death Eater that he had just knocked out. "As you can see just now, he couldn't use the Killing Curse, so I think it's safe to say that Yugi did lock their magic away." He answered them seriously.

"That makes him dangerous." Moody said gravely, "We need to make sure that he won't join the Dark Lord".

"I don't think he will." Bill told him with a shrug, "I have to warn you not to antagonize him though".

"Why?" Moody demanded at him, "If he's a potential danger, we have to get rid of him right away".

"Mad-Eye." Bill called him in deadpan, "Right now, I believe that Yugi isn't our enemy. He said that he will explain everything to me, but I can't tell any of you what he's going to tell me, because he said that he hates traitors and my life will forfeits if I betray his trust".

"What?!" Everyone – bar Dumbledore – cried out in outrage, but they stopped when Bill raised his hands.

"I think that we should take the warning seriously." Bill told them with a dissatisfied frown as well, "Yugi isn't our enemy right now, but I'm afraid that if we pushed him by demanding answers from him, he would decide to be our enemy instead. Think about it, he could knock out a bunch of Death Eaters using a mere reflective shield. If he could do that while being defensive, I don't what to know what he could do to us if he felt threatened by us and decided to attack us instead".

"But Bill." Dumbledore began patiently, "We have to know more about him, or we can't decide if he's our enemy or not".

"Yes." Moody nodded in agreement, "What if he pretends to be our allies, but back stab us instead?".

"He said that he will tell you guys about it by himself, after he deemed you trustworthy and had gained his trust." Bill replied to them tiredly, "If you insist, feels free to question him, but don't say that I didn't warn you when he decided to erase your memories instead".

"Why do you looked so disappointed, Bill?" Moody demanded, "I thought I have told you that you have to keep constant vigilance, so why don't you want us to question him to ensure that he isn't a threat?".

"He said that he trusts me, Moody, but he doesn't trust my judgement yet." Bill answered in annoyance, "The fact that you still want to question him even after I said that he isn't our enemy just proves that he's right, I'm a bad judge because not even you guys believe in my judgement".

"We trust you, Bill." Tonks tried to reassure him, "We just want to be really sure, since this isn't the first time someone who said that they were our allies betrayed us".

"I just want you to be patient!" Bill snapped at them, as he finally couldn't keep his annoyance at bay anymore, "You weren't there to see it for yourself so you don't know, but I have seen by my own eyes how at ease he was when he fought against the Death Eaters. I saw the look in his eyes, fighting the Death Eaters was nothing but a mere child play to him!".

"Bill …" Molly whispered soothingly as she held his shoulder, "Calm down".

Bill inhaled deeply and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared, I think." He said apologetically, "I'm scared not for myself, but for you guys. I know that I'm safe with him though, as long as I don't betray the trust that he gave me".

"What makes you scared, Son?" Arthur asked as he walked over and held Bill's other shoulder, "And, why you said that you're safe with him? You sounded like you didn't know him that well yet".

Bill inhaled deeply again before looking at everyone's eyes. "I'm scared because when he used his magic in his battle against the Death Eaters, I didn't feel his magical presence at all. Then, when he was about to seal their magic, I could feel that his magic is almost as strong as Headmaster Dumbledore." He explained to them seriously, "Please think about it, especially you, Moody. Even when he used a magic that's strong enough to defeat a bunch of Death Eaters, I couldn't feel his magic, which means that he barely used even a shred of his true power. And when he sealed their magic away, I could feel his magic to be almost as strong as Headmaster Dumbledore, and I get the feeling that even then he didn't use all of his power. He's strong, guys, and I believe him to be stronger than even Voldemort." Everyone but Dumbledore and Bill himself shivered when Bill spat the name out, "Yugi is powerful, and he isn't our enemy. So I don't want you guys push him into becoming our enemy by demanding answer from him, when he doesn't even trust you. I don't want to make him our enemy, because I believe he can defeat us as easily as he did the Death Eaters".

They all fell in silence for a moment, before Moody spoke again. "We still have to make sure that he isn't pretending to be our ally, Bill." He said as gently as he could, "If he really is as powerful as you believe, it's even more important for us to know that he's not our enemy".

"Are you deaf?" Bill gritted his teeth in frustration, "I said that he isn't our enemy, so don't turn him into one".

"How can you be so sure of it?" Moody snapped at him, "You even said it yourself that he would kill you if you betray him".

"Wouldn't you do the same to traitors?" Bill snapped back at him, "You want to know why I think he isn't our enemy, then fine! Mom, please tell this bull head what the clock did".

Moody raised an eyebrow at Molly, "The clock?" He prompted her.

Molly sighed before telling them what she had told to Dumbledore and Lupin. "Ginny said that Bill's needle went from WORK to HOME for a minute or so, before it returned to WORK." She explained patiently, "When I came here to check it out, the needle moved to HOME again. Then, during the family meeting about whether we fix it or not, Bill's needle kept changing from HOME to MORTAL PERIL and then back again for a few minutes, before settling on HOME. It was a moment before Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow that the needle went to WORK again".

"What's that got anything to do with this Yugi fellow?" Moody asked Bill with a frown of confusion.

"That time when Ginny said that my needle went from WORK to HOME for a minute, I believe it was when I was at the Ishtar residence, where I met Yugi and his friends and acquaintance. It returned to WORK because I have left house about a minute later." Bill explained to them what he had suspected, "When the needle is at HOME, it means that I'm safe like when I'm at my own home. Then, when my needle went to HOME again not long after that, it was when Yugi met me on his way to this Tomb".

"Did he spy on you?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"No, Mad-Eye." Bill huffed at him, "I said, he met me on his way to this Tomb. I was walking around the Valley of the Kings because I'm going home tomorrow, so I want to make the last of my day here by remembering all of my accomplishment. We just happened to meet because we were in the same area. Then when the needle moved from HOME to MORTAL PERIL and back again to HOME, then again to MORTAL PERIL, it was because I was with Yugi when I encountered the Death Eaters. I was safe with Yugi, so my needle pointed me at HOME, and then it went to MORTAL PERIL because I was in danger because of the Death Eaters, the needle was indecisive because I was with the both of them at the same time." He explained what caused the needle to act strangely, "You see now? Yugi's not our enemy, because my needle was at HOME when I was with him. If he's a dangerous guy, then the needle would point me at the MORTAL PERIL instead, like it did when I was fighting the Death Eaters. If we don't know for sure that Yugi isn't an enemy, then the needle would still be at WORK when I was with him, and it would move to MORTAL PERIL when I fought with the Death Eaters".

"But what if the clock is really broken?" Molly asked in worry.

"Mom, do you trust my judgement?" Bill asked her seriously.

"Of course I do, Bill." Molly answered seriously as well.

"Then trust me on this, Yugi isn't our enemy, not as long as we don't push him into becoming our enemy." Bill told her seriously, "Besides, the second the Dark Lord finds out that Yugi alone defeated all of his Death Eaters and could seal their power away, he would want him to be on his side. Isn't it better if we keep Yugi at our side, instead of pushing him away into the Dark Lord's side?".

"What if he makes us to think that, but he's working with the Dark Lord all along?" Moody challenged him.

Bill just let out a sigh, feeling tired of Moody's paranoid attitude. "Moody, I know that you're worried that you will be locked in a chest again if you lower your guard, but can you even think logically now?" He asked him in annoyance.

"I'm a logical man, that's why I said we have to know everything about him to determine if he's our enemy or not. That's the only logical thing to do." Moody replied seriously.

"In your mind." Bill muttered, "Fine. Just don't blame me if he decided that you're not worth his time and just erasing your memories, because if he did it, it's your own fault." He finally said to the bull headed man, "Just take those Death Eaters to the Ministry, make them see that the Death Eaters are still around and still trying to kill people, and then throw them to Azkaban. After that, we can go to the Ishtar residence together, and you can do what you want. I give up".

Moody grinned smugly at him, before motioned for Tonks, Arthur, and Lupin to help him with the Death Eaters. As soon as they go though, Molly immediately make Bill looked at her in the eyes. "I trust you and your judgement, but I can also tell that you're keeping something from us, Son. Something that I'm sure isn't part of what this Yugi told you to keep secret." She said to him kindly, "I believe you didn't want to give Moody more ammunition, that's why you kept quiet about it. It's okay, he's gone now, so tell us".

Bill sighed hearing that. "When I said that he trusts me because he has judged me as trustworthy." He finally admitted softly, "He didn't use a spell to detect if I'm lying or not, he also didn't use Legilimency to look into my mind. I don't know how, but he did it by actually looking into my Soul, looking into my true nature that not even my words or my mind could hide".

"How did he do it?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Bill." Dumbledore called out before the young man could answer, "Tell me something, why are you in this Tomb?".

"A challenge." Bill admitted with a blush, "Yugi said that if I can come into this Tomb and then came out with my life intact, he will tell me everything. When I said that I'm very confident in my skill as a Curse Breaker, he revealed that this place is filled with curses and traps. It's a challenge for me to test my skill as Curse Breaker, so I accepted it. We also placed a bet on it, and the winner got a bottle of beer".

"You obviously has won, since you're here and alive." Molly said proudly.

"No, I lost the bet." Bill said sulkily, "I may have entered and then come back out alive, but it was mostly because Yugi helped me through all the traps in here. Fortunately, I haven't found anything that would curse me in here".

"What about the traps?" Dumbledore asked him gently, "What kind of traps are they that they could defeat a skilled Curse Breaker like you?".

"The traps aren't normal traps." Bill answered as he remembered what he had gone through in the Tomb, "Normal traps have hidden triggers that could be avoided if you know how, but some of the traps in there are different. Not only that some of the traps being triggered by something that like a motion sensor, but the traps are actually like games. You need to think strategically in order to defeat some of the traps, and then you also have to follow the rule of the game to win against it and move forwards. Yugi helped me go through all of them, and he also protected me when I almost got myself killed".

"Alright. That did it for me." Molly decided, "You have only met today, but not only that he helped you with these traps, but he also protected you from the Death Eaters. He's good in my book, and I think I should call Moody's paranoid attitude stupid".

"Thanks, Mom." Bill said gratefully, "Yugi really isn't the enemy, since he sealed the Death Eater's magic was because he didn't want them to kill anyone anymore".

"I think I know how he judged your Soul, Bill." Dumbledore told him thoughtfully, "There's some story that I had heard once, a story of the game of Shadow." He explained when he saw their intrigued faces, "I believe it's called the Shadow Game, and in this game, everyone will be forced to reveal their true nature. If you're greedy, then your greediness would be shown. It is one of the most ancient magic in existence, and it is a magic that is more dangerous than even the dark magic that Voldemort uses".

"What kind of magic is more dangerous than the dark magic?" Molly asked in shock.

"Hmm …" Dumbledore hummed as he tried to remember it, "Ah, yes. It's called the Shadow Magic".

"Shadow Magic?" Bill and Molly asked at the same time.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered while looking troubled, "It is a magic that is even darker than the one the Dark Lord uses, and I believe, the dark magic that the Dark Lord uses is only a pale imitation of the Shadow Magic. Although usually, Shadow Magic is used through a game, and thus it's called the Shadow Game".

"You mean, I have just played this Shadow Game?" Bill asked him in shock, "Why would Yugi challenged me into a game that dangerous?".

"I believe, he is just as paranoid as Alastor. He challenged you into this game to see the true nature of your Soul, but he still helped you along the way because he isn't evil." Dumbledore reasoned with him, "The difference between them lays in how they act. Alastor treats everyone he doesn't trust with outright hostility and suspicion, but this Yugi seems to be more subtle. He openly tells you that he doesn't trust you, but he also gives you the benefit of the doubt to let you prove your trustworthiness. If this is true, then he is someone who I want to keep close to myself, and never to let go".

"Why?" Molly asked in surprise, "I mean, not that I disagree. If he's as strong as Bill said, then he will be a valuable ally".

"Because, Molly …" Dumbledore answered seriously, "He's as cunning and resourceful as true Slytherin, for he could make Bill accept the challenge of the Shadow Game unknowingly. He's as Loyal as a true Hufflepuff, for he hates traitors, and he would be sure not to be one by never betraying the people whom he gave his trust to. He's also as courageous and chivalrous as a Griffindor, for while he wouldn't give his trust easily, he also gives them a chance and treated them justly. By characteristic alone, he's a great ally to those who has gained his favor, but he would be a formidable enemy to those who antagonize him." He sighed and shook his head, "Add those fact to the fact that he's a Mage who can use the Shadow Magic … Molly, Bill. I honestly fear for Alastor's life if he does decide to antagonize him".

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : I don't know what to say, accept to apologize if the chapter is too long again. Review please ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Discussion … or a Debate Maybe?**_

"Headmaster." Bill called out in worry, "Can you just order Moody to not demanding answer to Yugi? You said it yourself, he's a great ally if we could gain his favor. If we don't want him to be our enemy, then we should pull him to our side, instead of pushing him by demanding him to tell us his secret".

"I agree with Bill." Molly said in worry, "Yugi isn't an enemy, so we shouldn't treat him as one".

Dumbledore stroke his beard again, before he nodded after awhile. "Yes. I believe it is the best course of action." He said decisively, "We will tell him about the war and about Voldemort, and we will ask if he will agree to help us in this war, as well as in protecting Harry along with the other students in Hogwarts".

"That's a good idea, I think." Molly said in agreement, "If he entered Hogwarts under the guise of a student, then Voldemort wouldn't be suspicious of him. Not that he could do anything to Yugi, if Bill's estimation of the boy's power to be true".

"Um, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Bill raised his hand in question, and Dumbledore nodded at him to let him continue, "Do you think Yugi could be a Professor and a Student at the same time?" Dumbledore and Molly blinked at him, so he explained before being asked, "I have just heard something um- earth shattering news from Yugi. From what he told me, our understanding over the Muggles has been outdated for decades – if not centuries".

"Ah, so you want him to be the Muggle Study Professor." Dumbledore said him in understanding, "I think I can arrange it so he would be Charity's Assistant while attending Hogwarts at the same time. We will have to ask for his opinion though".

Anymore discussion about it had to be put on hold, for Moody and the others have returned. By the look of their expression though, they weren't happy.

"That stupid Fudge!" Moody growled as soon as he arrived, "Even after we handed the Death Eaters over, he still wouldn't believe that the Dark Lord is back!".

"He said that the Death Eaters most likely acted on their own!" Tonks joined him in his rage, "Isn't it common knowledge that the Death Eaters never make a move on their own before? They're always acting upon the Dark Lord's order!".

"Alright, calm down." Dumbledore told them tiredly, "Leave Fudge be, he is just a fool".

"Come on already." Bill cut in before they could argue, "Don't you want to talk with Yugi?".

That shut them up, and they followed as Bill led them to the Ishtar residence. They arrived sometime later, and Bill raised his fist to knock, only for the door to be opened before he could.

"Welcome, Bill and his acquaintances." Ishizu greeted them with a calm smile, "Please come in, we have been waiting".

"We?" Bill asked him in surprise, but he walked in nonetheless.

"Yugi have told us what has happened, and we're interested to know more about you and your type of magic, Bill." Ishizu answered as she closed the door behind them, before leading them inside, "We want to see if we can use the Wizardkind magic as well".

"Are all of you Mages? Yugi called himself that earlier." Bill asked curiously.

"Yes, all of us." Ishizu answered as she motioned to everyone, who had returned to the living room after training, "Care to introduce your companions?".

Bill proceeded to do just that. He introduced Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and his parents to Ishizu, and then Ishizu introduced herself and everyone to the Wizards.

"Wow, Bill." Yugi said after the introduction was over, "When you said that your Headmaster fits the description of Wizard from the story, I thought you were joking." He admitted as he looked at Dumbledore with blinking eyes.

"And I'm surprised myself to know that there's someone who naturally have three colors on his hair." Dumbledore replied as he glanced at Yugi's three colored hair.

"Yugi, quit with the chit-chat, will you?" Seto grumbled at him, "We need to hurry back to Japan, I still have some work to do".

"Sorry." Yugi apologized to him, before looking seriously at the Wizards. "I'm sorry, but to not waste the time, let's get straight to the point." He told them before focusing on Dumbledore, who was clearly the Wizard's Leader, "Can you tell us about this Death Eaters and their boss?".

"Of course." Dumbledore replied calmly, "It would be best if we all sit down, for I'm sure this would be a shock to you".

"Doubt it." The Mages replied as one, surprising the Wizards.

"Alright then." Dumbledore said as he sat down on one of the seats prepared for the Wizards, "I will begin with the war in the Wizarding World and Voldemort's first defeat".

Then, he did just that. He told them about the war, how James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort, and how Harry somehow survived the Killing Curse and killed Voldemort.

"If he's dead …" Yugi cut in with a hold-on motion of his hand, "How come Bill spoke as if he's still alive?".

"Because he has come back to life, into a monster even more hideous than he was before." Dumbledore explained, before continuing with what had happened last year to cause Voldemort to come back to life.

"Hmm, so your Minister of Magic is an idiotic fool." Seto scoffed at that, "He keeps on like that, he would only help Voldemort achieving his goal. Never mind that, I think your Wizarding World is on the path of self-destruct." He shook his head in disappointment, then sent a look when the Wizards – bar Dumbledore, and recently Bill – shuddered when hearing Voldemort's name, again. "Speaking of Voldemort, he reminds me of 1945".

"Hitler, huh." Yugi commented as he leaned back on his seat, "You're right, this Voldemort is just like him, but instead of him being racist, Voldemort is all about the purity of blood".

"Hitler?" Arthur Weasley asked curiously, "I thought you were talking about Gellert Grindelwald when you mentioned 1945. Who is Hitler?".

"Long story short, Hitler was the non magical version of Voldemort, and Voldemort is the magical version of Hitler." Seto answered as he gave a stack of paper – held together by a big paperclip – to Yugi, who then handed it over to Arthur, "Since Yugi said that your knowledge about our world is outdated for centuries, possibly ever since the Witch Hunt, all of us prepared that for you guys".

"What is it?" Moody asked moodily.

"It's the short recap of what has happened in the non magical world ever since the Witch Hunt." Seto answered with a smug smirk, "At least, that one covers the evolution of our technology and the use of electricity. From what I heard, Mr. Weasley is very interested in learning about our technology, so I think you can have it".

"Oh!" Arthur looked excited, "Thank you!" He thanked Seto before immediately opening it to read.

"It only covers the basic though, so if you want to know more, I'm the person you should talk to." Seto replied to him calmly while leaning on his seat and crossed his arms.

"Here." Yugi handed another stack of paper that he received from Mokuba to Bill, who accepted it with a questioning look.

"That one contains the list of Superheroes, Super villains, the Performer Magicians, and their backgrounds – at least, as much as we know of their backgrounds, since the Superheroes and Villains tends to hide their real identity." Mokuba explained to him, "That also only cover the basic only, if you want to know more of what they have done, I will find a more detailed one in the net".

"I see." Bill commented before he opened it, curious about what was inside.

"For you, Mr. Dumbledore." Pegasus said as he handed over another stack of papers to Yugi, who then handed it over to Dumbledore, "It covers about the political part of our history, and the information about the Hitler is in there as well".

"Here, Miss Tonks." Mai handed another stack of papers to Tonks, who accepted it with a nod, "It's not part of the historical recap, but it's a book about the newest Fashion trends in the world".

"Fashion?" Tonks asked curiously.

"About the clothes." Mai elaborated further, "If any of you Wizards ever visit the non magical world, the people would immediately look at you strangely if you wear the ones you studied from your school, since it's very outdated. You should know what type of clothes to wear when you're going to which part of the world and which seasons is best to wear them, or else you might ended up wearing Winter clothes in a burning hot day. It won't do you any good if you're supposed to be disguising yourself".

"Thank you." Tonks nodded at her, "I will read it at home, and copying them for everyone later".

Lupin blinked when he was handed a white envelope instead. "And this one?" He asked Yugi – who handed it to him – with a raise eyebrow.

"Silver Fang said that a Kin is coming, and she wanted to go with her kin." Yugi explained with a smile, "You said that your name is Remus Lupin, right?" Lupin nodded in confirmation, "You're a Werewolf then?".

"Uh, yes." Lupin answered hesitantly, mentally preparing himself for the scared look that was bound to appear on their faces. Only, no one looked at him with fear, just with intrigue. "You're not scared of me?" He asked them hesitantly.

"Why would we be scared of you?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head, making him looked like a cute curious baby panda.

"Well, you see …" Lupin began hesitantly, "The people from the Wizarding World are scared of me. The second they know that I'm a Werewolf, they can't even talk to me. They think that I'm dangerous even in human form, so they most of the time avoided me like the plague".

"You can't control yourself when you're in your wolf form?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow, and Lupin sadly shook his head. Yugi hummed in thought as he stared at Lupin, and Lupin got the feeling that Yugi was looking pass himself and straight to his Soul instead. "Are you the type that can turn into a wolf at will, or only at Full Moon?" He asked after awhile.

"Only at Full Moon." Lupin answered him with a blink of his eyes, surprised being asked that.

"Well, it's no wonder that you can't control yourself then." Yugi said with a sigh before looking at the envelope in Lupin's hand, "Open it".

Lupin looked at the envelope in his hand again, before he pulled it open and let the item inside to fall on his open palm. He stared at the strange card on his hand, surprised to see a silver colored wolf howling at the moon on it, and even more surprised when he felt the card to be warm on his hand. "What is this?" He asked Yugi in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"It's a Duel Monster card." Yugi told him with a smile, "She has helped me all this time, so I think that if we have to part, I want her to be with someone who can relate with her".

"Wait." Lupin looked back at the card before looking up at Yugi again, "You duel with Monsters?" He asked with apparent surprise.

"Duel Monster is a game." Jou – who sat the nearest with Lupin – explained with a grin, "The rule is rather complex, but basically you duel your Monster against your opponent. The stronger monster win, but you can also use Spell and Trap cards to help you in your duel".

"Could it be …" Bill began in realization, "Back in the Tomb, you said that I'm not a Duelist. Could it be that the player of this game is called Duelist?".

"Yes." Yugi nodded at him in confirmation, "I thought they were Rare Hunters at first. They were a group of people who attacking other people to steal their cards, and they looked similar with the Death Eaters so I mistaken them. The Rare Hunters has been disbanded though".

"What do you mean by this Silver Fang said a Kin is coming then?" Lupin asked him in confusion, "This is just a card, right?".

"Is it?" Yugi asked him with a mysterious smile as he leaned in to whisper in Lupin's ear, "When you're alone, tap her card with your Wand. Say her name and said that you summon her, then you will know what I meant." He pulled back to looked at Lupin in the eyes, but his eyes were strangely red now. "Keep that information to yourself, Cousin of Anubis. That's an order." He said quietly to Lupin, and Lupin alone.

If Lupin was in his wolf form, he knew that he would lower his ears and growled an affirmative at the boy while bowing his head. But since he was in his human form, he just gulped and nodded. He didn't know why his wolf side reacted that way, but his instinct told him to listen to the boy, so he promised himself that he would keep the information secret.

"Good." Yugi said as his eyes gradually returned to his usual Amethyst color, "Treat her well, Mr. Lupin." With that, he moved away from Lupin, only for Lupin to be approached by Kaiba Seto.

"So, since you're feared, does that mean you don't have a job?" Seto asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Lupin said with a tired sigh.

"If you don't mind working as a bodyguard, then I don't mind hiring you." Seto told the man calmly.

"A bodyguard?" Lupin asked in surprise, "Even after knowing that I'm a Werewolf?".

"As long as you do your job well, I couldn't careless even if you're a Vampire." Seto said firmly while crossing his arms, "You see, some stupid people out there have the tendency to try and kidnap Mokuba in their effort to blackmail me".

"Yeah, it gets tiring!" Mokuba said with a pout.

"His other bodyguards got fired because of their incompetence, so I'm in need of a new one." Seto explained to Lupin, "Since you're a Wizard and a Werewolf to boost, surely you will be able to protect my brother better than normal humans. So?".

"But, what about when the Full Moon comes?" Lupin asked in worry.

"Don't worry, even when you're in wolf form, you won't harm any of us." Seto said in confidently with a smirk, before continuing quietly, "Surely you can feel it in your being? How your wolf side is strangely quiet and observing? Watching for any sign of danger, not for your Wizardkind friends, but for yourself and us?".

Lupin blinked a few times as he realized that it was true, the wolf in him has been strangely quiet and observing when all this time, the wolf were wary of strangers.

' … _rds.'_

He blinked again when he heard something, but soon dismissed it as his wolf side growling again. "I don't mind. I'm in need to a more permanent job, anyway." Lupin finally said to Seto, "Thank you for hiring me, even though you barely know me".

"As Yugi said, Silver Fang recognize you as her Kin. That alone is enough for me to trust you." Seto said to him simply before returning to his seat. "Mr. Lupin. As Mokuba's bodyguard, you're required to accompany us back to Japan. Is that alright with you?" Seto asked him in a louder voice.

"Yes." Lupin nodded in answer, "I just need to get some of my stuffs in my home".

"Then you may go home after this meeting." Seto decided before looking at the Wizards, "I think enough time has passed in silence from your side, Dumbledore. Do you have any question for us?".

"Yes." Dumbledore said in answer, and those who were reading the papers put them aside for later. "The first would be, who are you? Or to be precise, what are you?".

"We're Shadow Mages." Yugi answered him confidently, "We can use magic like you do, but we also can use another magic that is special for our group".

"The same and yet different." Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.

"Who taught you this magic?" Moody asked next.

"Some of us learned by self-taught, and we then passed the knowledge to the rest." Ishizu answered him calmly.

"Learning without a teacher could be dangerous, surely?" Dumbledore then asked them before Moody could, "The people from the Wizarding world learned how to detect people with magic, so how is it that we have never heard of you?".

"Our magic is different from you." Yugi answered him again, "When we aren't using magic, they normally are undetectable, especially by people who don't have the same kind of magic that we do".

"You didn't answer the question boy." Moody told him while narrowing his eyes, "Even if your magic is undetectable when you aren't using them, but surely there has been accidental magic happened? Especially for those who had just learn in controlling their magic. Then how come we never heard of you?".

"I will throw the question back at you, Mr. Moody." Seto countered right away, a cold smirk on his face, "How would you have heard of us while you're isolated from the rest of the world? Ishizu, Marik, and Rishid have been in Egypt for years, and then they traveled around the world. Shadi has always been traveling for he has his own agenda most of the time. Rebecca is an American, while the rest of us live in Japan. So tell me, Mr. Moody. How would you have heard of us while you're in London, and isolated from the rest of the world on top of that?".

 _Slytherin. Definitely Slytherin._ That was what was in the Wizards' and Witches' mind as soon as Seto finished speaking.

"As I said, accidental magic happens." Moody growled at him, "When it happens, we will heard of it, regardless of wherever you are".

"The question still remains, how?" Seto asked him again, "By what means that you would have heard of us when you're isolated within your Wizarding World?".

"There are other Wizarding schools, Mr. Kaiba." Dumbledore explained before Moody could explode, "Aside from my own school - which is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many others scattered around the world. There's one in France called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, another one is in Norway called Durmstrang Institute, there is also one in Africa called Uagadou School of Magic, and there is also one in Japan as well called Mahoutokoro School of Magic. There are more, but I wouldn't bore you with stating their names and locations one by one. If not finding out of the accidental magic that you have caused directly, then we would most likely hear from one of them, especially if you have another form of magic that is unique to us. Rumors do travel fast, after all".

Seto just hmph-ed at the answer. "Maybe these schools decided not to tell you if they even noticed us, considering the war that's happening in your place. It's quite possible that if they ever found out about us, they don't want you to hear about us because they fear one of Voldemort's sympathizers would eavesdrop. After all, we're powerful, so they maybe don't want to tell you to prevent Voldemort from trying to recruit us. Or even more probable, they don't even notice us at all to begin with." He offered his own answer, "As Yugi said, only those with our own kind of magic could detect us".

"Indeed, those are all quite plausible." Dumbledore said in agreement.

"How powerful are you?" Moody asked them right away.

"How powerful are **you** , Mr. Moody?" Ishizu countered at him.

Moody didn't answer, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at them.

"As I can see in your eye, you don't trust us." Ishizu stated calmly, "The sentiment goes both ways, Mr. Moody. We don't trust you either, so we refuse to reveal our true power, just as you refuse to reveal yours".

"Bill has warned us about it, but he also said that you will tell us once we gained your trust. Most of us agreed that we will give you the benefit of the doubt though, for Bill is sure that you will give the same for us as well." Molly told Ishizu with a smile on her face, before it dropped and she sighed, "But Moody here is paranoid, I'm afraid. He's traumatized because someone locked him in a chest box for a whole year, so he often takes extreme measure to ensure that something like that would never happen again".

"I'M NOT TRAUMATIZED!" Moody roared at her in retaliation, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Peace, Alastor." Dumbledore tried to calm him down.

"Well, it sure is traumatizing." Mokuba said in sympathy, "Kinda remind me of when I got kidnapped and then locked in a dungeon room by a certain someone".

Pegasus looked away at the jab towards his past action. _*I said I'm sorry, Mokuba-boy.*_ He said in Japanese as he turned to look at the boy, so the Wizardkind in the room wouldn't understand him.

 _*I'm still a bit sore about it, Pegasus.*_ Mokuba grumbled at him, _*If you want me to forgive you, then buy me a huge box of chocolate.*_

 _*Mokuba.*_ Seto scolded him, _*Pegasus, don't buy him the chocolates, or I will make your life miserable.*_

 _*Aww, but Nii-sama!*_ Mokuba protested with a pout.

 _*No buts, Mokuba.*_ Seto said firmly, _*Dealing with you in sugar high is a living hell. Once a week is more than enough for me.*_

The rest of the Mages chuckled at the banter.

"Excuse me." Molly stared at them like they had just grown another head, "How can you laugh about it? A boy being kidnapped is a big deal!".

"Mrs. Weasley." Mokuba called out to her with a frown, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not your usual kid who get traumatized simply by getting kidnapped. It was only for a few days, so it was nothing. I'm over it already, and please don't act like you know me when you're not".

"Besides, we didn't laugh at his kidnapping incident, but the fact that Seto wouldn't let Pegasus buy him a huge box of chocolate." Mai explained to Molly, "We laughed at the banter, not because Mokuba got kidnapped".

"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly apologized with red faces, "I didn't understand what you were speaking, and it's foolish of me to think that you laugh at his experience".

"We did make fun of it though, sometimes." Mokuba admitted with a chuckle, "Especially if one of my kidnappers were just so stupid that I can get away by myself, in less than an hour at that".

"That doesn't means that I would tolerate incompetence though." Seto said with a scowl, before looking at Lupin with a look, "That applies to you too, Mr. Lupin. If you're that incompetent that Mokuba got kidnapped under your watch, I will fire you. Got it?".

"Yes, I understand." Lupin said in agreement, "Of course you wouldn't hire someone who can't do the job right".

"Let's go back to the matter at hand." Dumbledore suggested as he sat up straighter, "If you're as powerful as you said yourself to be, then I think it would be best for us to work together, don't you think? In the case that we fall, I'm sure that Voldemort would spread his terror to the Muggle World and other magic community who don't share his view".

"If your definition of working together is we follow your rule and command, then it's a big NO." Malik answered with a scowl on his face.

"But we're the one who know how Voldemort work best!" Moody retorted hotly at him, "It's only logical that you follow along with our plan!".

"And we can just as easily gather information about him and his followers." Pegasus countered with a smile, but it sent shivers to the Wizardkind instead, "Don't underestimate us, Mr. Moody".

"And you would do well to not underestimate the danger that the Dark Lord poses!" Moody snarled at him.

Silence.

Moody thought that he had won the argument, but that was until he noticed the dark look on everyone's faces.

"Mr. Moody." The red eyed Yugi said as he stood up, "Are you implying that this Voldemort is stronger than us?".

"Your strength is less than Dumbledore, so of course the Dark Lord is stronger than you!" Moody snarled at him, "He's the strongest Dark Lord this world has ever seen!".

Immediately after he said that, the Mages laughed at him. First it was the white haired boy who let out the first chuckle, and after he said something in a strange language to the three color haired kid, he and the rest of the Mages let out their own chuckle, before they laughed out loud not long after that.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Moody demanded at them, while the rest of the Wizards and Witches stared at the group in shock.

"The strongest?" Ryou – or who the Wizardkind thought was Ryou – asked him incredulously, "Oh, don't make me laugh. The fact that the Dark Lord needs an army of Death Eaters to achieve his goal alone is a proof that he isn't that strong, and adds that he needs decades to rule a small part of Britain and still failed to achieve his goal even then – Hah!".

"You know, you people are really arrogant." Malik sneered at them, "You don't know us, then how come you said that our strength is less than that of Dumbledore's? How would you know if this Dark Lord is stronger than us or not?".

"From what I heard from you people …" Seto sneered at them as well, "This Voldemort's strength seems to be more on his follower's numbers than his own power. If it was his Death Eaters who give him his strength, then he isn't that much powerful by himself".

"Also, the fact that he sent out his Death Eaters to fight his own battle means that he's a coward, one who doesn't want to die, so took the back seat instead." The red eyed Yugi said with a smirk at Moody.

"It's more strategic than cowardly." Dumbledore said to try and prevent any fight from breaking.

"If he isn't cowardly, he will fight on the front line like a true leader, instead of using his own followers as a shield." Yugi's eyes had turned Amethyst again as he said that, "I have taken part in wars myself, a Commander – a true one – never take the back seat. A true Leader always LEADS his followers at the front line to face their enemies".

"Are you saying we're idiots to fear him?" Moody growled at them angrily, "He has caused enough terror to warrant being feared, boy".

"I'm not saying that you're idiots, more like you don't know where to place your fear." Yugi said simply with a shrug, "You said that he always sends his Death Eaters out to get you, and you don't know who they really are. Isn't it clear that you should have fears his Death Eaters more than Voldemort himself? After all, he never steps into the battle himself. Hell, the reason why he was killed the first time was because he set out to kill a defenseless baby".

"Ha, getting killed by a baby." Akefia shook his head in amusement.

"It wasn't actually Harry who killed him, but the ward that Lily's love created had protected Harry and killed Voldemort." Dumbledore explained to them.

"Whatever, I don't care." Seto huffed at him, "If this Voldemort is really evil and dangerous, why didn't you just ambush his headquarters and killed him with the Killing Curse? You said that no one knows the identities of the Death Eaters, so that means that they have to keep up with their public cover. You should have taken advantage of that and ambush his place and killed him. That should have ended the problem before he could send out his Death Eaters to kill even more people".

"That would make us the same as the Death Eaters!" Moody yelled at him, "As if we would fall that low!".

There was another silence, but this one was because all of the Mages were glaring at Moody.

"So you're telling me …" Mai hissed as she marched up to Moody and seized Moody's collar, "… that you would let dozens of people die, just because you don't want to dirty your hands? What's the difference between you and them then? You could have done something to prevent their deaths, but you didn't do anything just because you don't want to dirty your hands by using the killing curse." She pushed him away angrily, "You're no better than them!" She yelled as she raised her hand before she slapped him as hard as she could, "Cowards!".

"Alastor Moody." Yugi – who has red eyes again – said as he walked over to the paranoid man, "You asked how powerful we really are? Then why don't you feel it yourself?".

As if on cue, all of the Shadow Mages let out their magical aura, and the sheer raw power of it alone was enough to suffocate the people from the Wizarding World.

"What- what kind of power is this?" Dumbledore asked shakily as he stared at them with wide eyes.

"This is the true power that we wield." Yugi – Amethyst eyed again – explained to Dumbledore calmly, "The magical energy that is flowing through our whole body when we let them be. The real reason why no one heard of us is because we have taken care to never let anyone know, for we wish to remain under the radar for as long as we could be. Even without letting any other magic users know that we're magical, we already have to face enough troublesome situation as it is. We also being careful in keeping our power hidden, it's because we don't want to be taken advantage out of, we don't want to be used like mere mindless weapons".

"Mr. Moody." Pegasus stared at Moody right in the eyes, "I told you, don't underestimate us. You don't know what we're capable of, but you're implying that we should be afraid of Voldemort".

"Alright, I think we have proven our point." Yugi decided as he pulled in his aura again, "Let them breathe guys, the Wizardkind isn't as accustom to feel raw magical energy like us, they're more accustomed to see a visualization of magic being used instead".

The others complied and pulled in their own aura, locking them inside their own heart again. The Wizards and Witches were relieved as they tried to catch their breath.

"Now you see, Mr. Moody?" Seto sneered at him, "Don't you dare say that the Dark Lord is stronger than us. More heartless? Oh yes, I can agree wholeheartedly with that".

Moody was quiet, since he couldn't come up with a comeback after that show of power.

"How about a deal, Mr. Dumbledore?" Yugi offered to him after a moment of silence, "We will help you in this war, but we want you and the rest of the Wizarding World to never bother us anymore after that".

"I can accept that." Dumbledore said with a nod of agreement, "Now, why don't we all sit down and we talk about how you will help us?".

"Alright." Yugi said in agreement as he sat back down, followed soon by the rest of the Mages, "Let's the real discussion begin".

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : Oh, good. It's only 11 pages now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry if the characters are rather OOC. And for the Harry Potter fans out there, I apologize if I wrote something that isn't true in this, since I wrote this without really reading the novels, but the YGO/HP Fan fictions instead. Review please ^ ^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy/_

"Dialogue"

 _*Foreign Language*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **A Lull**_

"Now, before I came here, I already thought of a way for you to help us in case you agree." Dumbledore began the real meeting, "You can enter the picture without raising any suspicion by being students at my school".

"Exchange students?" Rebecca piped in curiously, "But where would we exchanged from? None of us are from Wizarding School!".

"Actually …" Ishizu raised her hand, "As long as it's a school for magic, it should do nomatter what form of magic it is, right?".

"Yes, as long as it's a magic school." Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "We can say that you're interested in Hogwarts after hearing it from Bill, whom you have met around the dig sites".

"Then, there's a smaller magic school in Egypt, it's called The Children of Ra School of Ancient Magic Arts*. Although no one say the magic part outside of the school itself, so the people only know it as a school to learn about Ancient Arts for those who want to be an Archaeologist." Ishizu explained to them as she lowered her hand, "In actuality though, this school teaches the students about the magic that were used in the past – like about the curses that the Ancient Egyptians used to protect the tombs, and the art of magic tricks. The school mostly teaches theoretically, except when practicing the magic tricks. It isn't a boarding school and the students only need a year or two to finish it, and the graduates could work either as a performer Magicians or a Medjai".

 **(*AN: I made up the school)**

"Medjai, Ishizu?" The red eyed Yugi asked her curiously, "Why have I never heard of them?".

"Because I didn't get the chance to tell you before now." Ishizu said apologetically, "Although it's a school for non magical, but more than a few times some people would ended up showing more talents than usual. When this happen, the students would normally get offered to attend another school of magic – often it was Uagadou who makes the offer. I have heard of it happening often before, but I didn't realize that the title school of magic is for a real magic and not a magic trick to be performed on stages".

"How did you know of this school, Ishizu?" Dumbledore asked her curiously.

"The Headmistress of that school is a friend of mine, and since I'm dealing with Ancient Egyptian artifacts and very knowledgeable, she often asks me to teach in her school when one of her Professors took a vacation." Ishizu answered him with a smile, "I believe I can get her to cooperate with us by creating fake student IDs for us. We can say to everyone else that when we met Bill, we accidentally used our magic, and thus Bill decided to tell us about Hogwarts because he recognizes us as late bloomers. Then Bill contacts you – Headmaster Dumbledore, and you agreed to take us in. It's a believable background story, don't you agree?".

"That is an excellent idea, Miss Ishizu." Dumbledore said happily, "No one would suspect anything if we do it this way, and Voldemort would be none the wiser".

"I'm sorry about this, but I think I have to stay out of this war." Sugoroku said with a sheepish chuckle, "I'm not as young as I used to be, so I won't be of help".

"Dumbledore is older than you and can still fight." Moody sneered at him.

"Shut up, Alastor Moody!" Yugi snapped at him in annoyance, "Your Dumbledore has gotten used to magical battle, but my Grandpa has never been in any of it. If you force him to join in the war, I will hold you responsible if anything happened to him and let Bakura's Man Eater Bug have fun with you".

"Man Eater?" Molly asked in horrified curiosity, "You have that kind of bug?".

"Its ability is useful." Ryou answered sheepishly.

"I can't enroll into your school, I'm above the age of a student, don't you think?" Pegasus asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a bit old as well." Rishid said in agreement.

"I can't leave my company for too long." Otogi voiced out his opinion, "My company isn't as big as Kaiba's or Pegasus's, so I can't leave it unsupervised for long because my employees might mess us".

"I don't think I should go to this school." Shadi said expressionlessly, "I have to keep an eye on the friends and family of our group, in case an attack happens to them.

"So, five of you couldn't help us." Tonks muttered in disappointment, before she brightened, "It's alright though, since even one of you would be a great help, and we still got many left".

"Ah, but three of us can still help, we just can't enroll into the school." Pegasus corrected her, "If a battle happens, Rishid, Otogi-boy, and I can just Shadow Travel to the battlefield and help out".

"Is this Shadow Travel similar with our Apparition magic?" Dumbledore asked them curiously.

"Apparition?" The majority of the Mages asked curiously back at him.

"It's a magic to travel from one place to another in a matter of seconds." Lupin explained to them, "It's how we got here so fast from London, by Apparition".

"Ah, is that so? Then yes, it's similar." Pegasus said in agreement.

"How would you know of the battle in time to Shadow Travel there?" Bill asked them in confusion, "If you're tutored either in Egypt or Japan, then it would take a long time for the news to arrive".

"We have our own ways, don't worry." Yugi said mysteriously.

"But that means that you can't learn our magic, and Miss Ishizu is above the student's age." Arthur mused as he looked at them, "Is that alright with you? Fighting without knowing what kind of magic the enemy uses?".

"Why don't we get some people to tutor them, Dad, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Bill suggested at them, "That way, they can still learn our magic to prepare themselves".

"And I think Ishizu could help out as a Professor." Molly voiced out her own idea.

"Right! She could teach Muggle Study, so our newer generation wouldn't be so outdated like us." Bill nodded her head in agreement.

"Muggle Study?" Ishizu asked in surprise, "What kind of things do you learn from that subject?".

"Mostly about the Muggle's cultures and why they need technology." Bill answered her right away.

"If it's about technology, then Kaiba is your person." Rebecca said as she pointed at the brunette CEO, earning an unhappy grunt from him, "He is the best person for the job, I would say".

"Well then, we can ask Charity to tutor one of you, and Mr. Kaiba would teach Muggle Study in his stead while taking class as well." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Can you do that?" Malik asked him curiously, "Teaching while studying at the same time?".

"We can, don't worry. We just need to adjust the schedule for it to work." Dumbledore reassured him, "Miss Ishizu, can you think of anything that you can teach aside from Muggle Study?".

"What kind of classes do you have at Hogwarts?" Ishizu asked instead.

"We have 7 Mandatory Classes, they are Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. We also have 5 Electives Classes, and they are Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies." Dumbledore answered her without a beat.

"I can teach the Divination." Ishizu offered to him, "But my knowledge is rather limited about Tarot Reading, so maybe I would require Ryou's help regarding the matter. Would you mind, Ryou?".

"No, I don't mind." Ryou shook his head right away.

"Then we can ask Sybill to be another Tutor, while Miss Ishizu would teach in her place." Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Since Mr. Mutou wouldn't join the war, would you still like to learn?".

"No, don't bother." Sugoroku shook his head, "If my curiosity got the better of me, I can always ask Yugi to teach me later on".

"Then, we just need one more of you to be a Professor and student at the same time, so I can ask the current Professor to be the last Tutor." Dumbledore said decisively, "Do any of you think you can take over one of the Classes?".

Yugi and Malik both raised their hands. They looked at each other, before Yugi gestured to Malik to speak first. So, Malik turned to Dumbledore and opened his mouth, "I can teaches the Ancient Runes".

"I can teaches the History of Magic." Yugi said after Malik.

"Well then, I will ask Bathsheda to be the last Tutor, which means that Mr. Malik has to take over the position of the Ancient Runes Professor while taking classes as a student at the same time." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should get Yugi to be History of Magic Professor regardless, Dumbledore." Lupin suggested to him, "After all Binns has long overdue his retirement".

"Why is that?" Yugi asked curiously, guessing that this Binns was the History of Magic Professor.

"Ah, you see …" Dumbledore let out a chuckle, "Professor Binns fell asleep one day, but then got up to teach the next class, leaving his body behind".

"He's a ghost?" Mokuba asked in surprise, "And he doesn't even know it?".

"Maybe he has realized it not long after, but deciding to just keep teaching anyway." Bill answered with a shrug.

"I will have to ask if Binns want to retire." Dumbledore said with a nod of agreement at the suggestion, "If Binns chose to retire, then young Mr. Mutou will be the new HoM Professor".

"And if he doesn't, Yugi can still be the new Professor, Binns will be his Assistant." Lupin said to him, "It's time for the students to move on from the Goblin's Rebellion anyway".

"I can agree with that." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"That's decided, who should Tutor who now?" Molly asked wonderingly.

"Can you tell us which subject these Professors teach at Hogwarts?" Otogi asked her back.

"Yes, of course." Molly answered with a motherly smile, "Charity teaches Muggle Study, Sybill teaches Divination, and Bathsheda teaches Ancient Runes".

"Then, Professor Bathsheda can be Rishid's Tutor. They have something in common in their knowledge of Ancient Runes." Otogi suggested after some thought, "Professor Charity can be my Tutor, so I can also help the Professor about his limited knowledge of the non magical world of this time. That leaves Professor Trelawney to tutor Pegasus".

"You know that I can also help Prof. Charity in that department, Otogi-boy." Pegasus said to him with a smile.

"But you're eccentric, Pegasus." Otogi said bluntly, "I'm afraid Professor Charity would misunderstand many things if you're the one to help the Professor".

Mokuba and Rebecca snickered at his words, while Pegasus dramatically sighed while placing the back of his hand on his forehead. "Oh, you wound me, Otogi-boy!" Pegasus cried out dramatically.

"See?" Otogi merely asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have no more problem then, I think." Dumbledore said thoughtfully after that.

"Can we really use your magic though?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head, "What if our magic is so different that we can't use your type of magic?".

"How about we test it?" Dumbledore suggested to him, "Each of you can take turn waving a Wand, and if a reaction happens, that means that you can use our magic".

"Whose Wand?" Mokuba asked curiously as he stood up.

"You can use mine." Bill said as he offered his Wand to the boy, "Just wave it once is enough".

And so, each of them – bar Sugoroku and Shadi – took turn waving the Wand, and it was proven that each of them could use the Wizardkind magic.

"Very good." Dumbledore said after everyone waved the Wand and got a reaction, "Since you will help us in this war, I will enroll you into the 5th year, the year in which young Harry Potter would be this year." He then stood up, "Before we end this meeting, do any of you has anymore question?".

"No." Seto answered him after a moment of thought, "But I would like it if you can give us a list of supply and their prices, since we need to catch up with many years of school".

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Dumbledore said as he pulled out many envelopes from who-knows-where, before waving his Wand and a piece of paper appeared in front of him. "Your acceptance letters are in the envelopes, and it includes the supply list for the year you're in. The paper contains the list and prices for the rest of school relate supplies.

"Oh, and before I forget … all of you have to take all of the Mandatory Classes, and you will have to take Flying lessons as well. Normally, you will have to use the school's brooms for the lessons, since the 1st years aren't allowed to have brooms of their own. But since the youngest among you are at the 2nd years, all of you can use your own brooms if you wish. Aside from that, those of you above the 3rd years will have to take at least two Electives.

"The 5th year is also the O.W.L. year – also known as Ordinary Wizarding Level – so I will have one of the remaining Professors to tutor you, so you can catch up to your years quickly, but I don't think you have a problem considering how gifted on magic you are." Dumbledore explained the basic that they needed to know, "Do you have any idea about who should be your Tutor?".

"Anyone would do." Yugi reassured him, "As long as he can teach well, then we won't have a problem. If the person is rather moody though, I'm afraid you will have to find someone else, or else we're going to drive each other mad".

Dumbledore chuckled at that, "So I guess I have to rule Moody out, for obvious reason." He joked lightly, "How would you like Severus? He is the Potion Professor, so I think he's a good choice, considering that Potion would be the one class you will be struggling in catching up to".

"What kind of person is this Severus?" Jou asked curiously.

"He is a man with attitude, kinda like Mr. Kaiba over there." Moody retorted with a snort.

"We will take him." Yugi decided with a nod.

"What!" Moody cried out in outrage, "You will take someone like him, but not me?!".

"Rather than moody, we will take cold indifference any day." Mai explained to him, "After all, we're used to Kaiba, so another person like him wouldn't matter to us anymore. Unfortunately, we never have to deal with a moody person like you, Mr. Moody, so we wouldn't know what to do".

Moody let out a growl of annoyance, but didn't dare to antagonize them more than that after the power display earlier – he would be stupid if he didn't acknowledge that they're stronger than him at the least. "Suit yourself." He snapped before turning around and disappeared with a Crack!

"Well then, I will see you again." Dumbledore said to the Mages, "Because it will be easier for you to learn if you do it together, I would suggest you do it at the Headquarter of the Order, for it would be easier for Severus to reach you there as well." He then handed a piece of paper to Bill, "You know what to do." After that, he turned around and disappeared with a Crack! as well.

"We will see you once you arrive at the Headquarter then." Tonks said to them, while Arthur and Molly nodded behind her, "Thank you for helping us".

"You're welcome." Yugi said to them with a wide grin, unknowingly stealing their hearts with his charmingly bright aura, "It's exciting to learn another type of magic anyway".

Tonks, Arthur, and Molly nodded at him, since they had lost their voices, before turning around and disappear with a Crack! as well.

Seto looked at Lupin. "Are you going home as well?" He asked the Werewolf.

"When are you going to London?" Lupin asked him back instead of answering.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Seto said thoughtfully, "It depends on when we're going back to Japan, since we still have to discuss about Hogwarts supplies. We still have to pack our belongings as well, and we don't exactly aware of the time in Japan at the moment".

"I see." Lupin commented in thought, "Then if you don't mind, can I start working as the bodyguard after you arrived at the Headquarter?".

"Well, it's only a day or two … alright." Seto nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Lupin answered before nodding at everyone else, "See you in the Headquarter then." With that, he turned around and disappeared with a Crack! like everyone else.

"Alright, they're gone." Bill said after he was the only Wizard left, "Can I get the full story now, Yugi?".

"Sure." Yugi said in agreement, "So, here is what happened …"

Yugi then told Bill about everything that has happened.

XXXXX

By the time that the Mages finished telling Bill what has happened, Bill could do nothing but gape in shock and awe.

 _*You defeated a God?*_ Bill breathed out while blinking his eyes.

 _*Uh, yes. We just told you that.*_ Jou answered him with a blink of his own eyes.

 _*Okay … okay, I think I understand the need for secrecy now.*_ Bill said after a few minutes of silence, since he was still taking everything in.

 _*So, you can keep this a secret as well, right?*_ Yugi asked him.

 _*I won't tell anyone, I promise.*_ Bill said seriously, before a thought entered his mind, _*But we have a problem. You see, some of the stronger Wizards and Witches can use Legilimency – it's a spell that would let them to read people's mind. I may never speak of this to anyone else, but my mind could still be read by the use of Legilimency.*_

 _*It's alright.*_ Yugi reassured him, _*I can use my magic to Shield your mind against intruder, do I have your permission?*_

 _*You do. I don't want people poking into my mind as they please, even if I don't have this new information that you had just given to me.*_ Bill answered immediately.

 _*Alright then.*_ Yugi replied as he walked over to him and placed both of his hands on the sides of Bill's head. Since he had done it before – so long ago that he forgot exactly when, he didn't need to say any incantation. His hands glowed lightly for a few seconds, before they died out again. _*There. It's done.*_ He said as he pulled his hands back.

 _*You didn't use incantation?*_ Bill asked curiously.

 _*I don't have to, since I have done it in the past.*_ Yugi explained to him, _*I only need to use incantation if I haven't done it, since the Shadows wouldn't know what to do without being told the first time.*_

 _*Bill.*_ Seto called out to him, _*Do you Wizard have a spell that would let you understand another language?*_

 _*Yes.*_ Bill answered with a nod, _*Do you want me to cast it? But all of you can speak English already.*_

 _*That may be so, but it's rather hard to speak English when not needed.*_ Seto explained to him, _*Can you cast it to yourself? It's easier for us to discuss with each other if we do it in Japanese, so I want you to cast it to yourself so you can understand Japanese, if you can.*_

 _*No problem.*_ Bill assured him before he pointed the tip of his Wand at his throat, he then muttered the incantation. "Testing. Can I speak Japanese now?" He asked for confirmation.

"You can." Mokuba answered him, "Man, that's a handy spell to have. You really need to teach it to us, Bill".

"I don't know what side effect you would get if you cast it without a Wand, so I think we should wait until you bought your own Wand." Bill explained to him.

"Can't we do it with our Staves?" Anzu asked him.

"Your Staves amplifies your magic, right? I don't think you should cast it with them." Bill answered her thoughtfully, "Your magic is already strong to begin with, if you use your Staves for the Language Charm, I'm afraid that you would accidentally make it so that you can only speak in the language that you charmed yourself with – because the magic you use is too strong".

"Yeah, that would be bad." Rebecca said in understanding, grimacing at the thought that it happened to her.

"Alright, let's check out the supply list first." Anzu suggested as she opened her Hogwarts letter to get the list of supply for her 5th year, before she put it side to side with the other list from Dumbledore. "Huh? Galleons? Is that your currency, Bill?".

"Yes, the Wizarding World uses Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts for our money." Bill explained to her, "Galleon is Gold coin, Sickle is Silver, and Knut is Bronze. There are 17 Sickles worth in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle".

"How much is a Galleon?" Seto asked him as he pulled out a calculator from his pocket, and then opening the calculator application on his phone.

"1 Galleon equals 5 Pounds." Bill answered him, "I don't know how much it is in Yen though – it's the currency for Japan, right?".

"Yes, it's Yen in Japan." Yugi answered as he pulled out a book from his own shadow, "Don't worry though, we can just convert Galleon to Pound, and then from Pound to Yen – and vice versa".

"Otogi, you can do the calculation." Seto said as he handed over the calculator, "I will convert the Galleon to Pound".

"And I will convert from Pound to Yen." Rebecca offered as she also opened the currency converter on her phone, "To help estimating how much we need to bring to London".

"I will do the convert from Yen to Pound, so we don't have to keep changing it back and forth." Yugi announced as he also opened his currency converter, "Since we need to exchange our Yen to Pound when we got to London – to make the exchange easier in the Wizarding World, and there's a difference between buying and selling".

"And I will calculate how much Yen we need." Anzu volunteered as she pulled out her own phone and opened the calculator application, before thanking Ishizu when the High Priestess prepared some papers and a pen on the table in front of her.

"Alright, I will start with Mokuba and Rebecca, since they're only in the 2nd year." Otogi decided as he looked at the list and calculate the Galleons needed, "All of us – aside from Grandpa Sugoroku – would need the 1st year requirements, so I will begin with it. The total 1st year requirements without including the books are about 68 Galleons".

"68 Galleons are 340 Pounds." Seto announced.

"340 Pounds are 48.209 Yen, more or less." Rebecca said.

"We only got 337,46 Pounds with 48.209 Yen." Yugi announced as he messed with his phone, "Let's see … we need to prepare 48.600 Yen, which would get us about 340,20 Pounds".

"Okay, 48.600 Yen for 1st year requirements." Anzu stated as she wrote it down.

"The average cost of the books each year is roughly about 25 Galleons, but I think we better add another 5 Galleons just to be safe, so it's 30 Galleons for books a year." Otogi continued as he calculated it, "For Rebecca and Mokuba, it will be 60 Galleons in total for 2 years of books, while it will be 120 Galleons for Shizuka to buy a total 4 years of books, and it will be 150 Galleons for the rest of us the 5th years".

"60 Galleons are 300 Pounds, 120 Galleons are 600 Pounds, and 150 Galleons are 750 Pounds." Seto said as he counted it.

"From Pounds to Yen, we got 42.537 Yen for 300 Pounds, about 85.074 Yen for 600 Pounds, and 106.342,49 Yen for 750 Pounds." Rebecca said after awhile of calculation.

"Let's see, from Yen to Pound we need … 42.900 Yen for 300,30 Pounds, 85.800 Yen for 600,60 Pounds, and 107.150 Yen for 750,05 Pounds." Yugi announced not long after.

"So, adding those with the 1st year requirements …" Anzu said as she calculated it and wrote it down, "The total would be 91.500 Yen for Rebecca and Mokuba, 134.400 Yen for Shizuka, and 155.750 for the rest of us in 5th year".

"It's quite costly, huh." Jou muttered as he calculated his and Shizuka's expense with his phone, "Combining the cost for Shizuka and my own, I would need about 290.150 Yen. I don't think I have enough money to pay for My and Shizuka's supplies, especially since we're going to buy the requirements and the few years worth books at once".

"Yeah, it's going to be very costly to me too, especially since I still want to take the dance class in New York once this is over." Anzu said in dismay.

"Well, Hogwarts is the best school of magic in the world, so it's quite costly." Bill explained apologetically to them, "If it's too much, how about you tell Dumbledore? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind helping you with the financial problem, since the reason you even need to go to Hogwarts in the first place is to help us in our war".

"There's no need for that." Seto waved his concern away, "I will pay for their books. Can you guys at least pay the 1st year requirements on your own?" He asked them as he took Anzu's paper and looked at it, "It's 48.600 Yen".

"That would be 97.200 Yen for me and Shizuka …" Jou muttered as he thought about it, "Yeah, I can pay that much".

"I can too." Anzu nodded in agreement.

"How about the rest of you?" Yugi asked the others, and they each then voiced out their own agreement, "Alright. Why don't we divide the payment between the two of us, Seto? I can pay for half of the total of it, you take the other half".

"You don't have to pay for me." Ishizu told them calmly, "I can use Malik or Rishid's books later on, and I only need to pay for about 52 Galleons for 3 sets of Professor Robes and a Wand. I have more than enough to pay for myself".

"There's no need for you to count Rishid and Otogi-boy either, I will pay for them." Pegasus told them casually with a wave of his hand, "The three of us will be tutored, so there's no need for us to go in a hurry. I will pay for them." He then looked at Rishid and Otogi, "How about it, Rishid, Otogi-boy? Do you mind waiting for a bit and go buy the supplies with me?".

"I don't mind." Otogi answered him, and Rishid nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful." Pegasus said with a nod of his own, "There you go, Yugi-boy, Kaiba-boy. You only need to pay for the rest of them".

"Fine with me." Seto gave his assent.

"The ones who go to Hogwarts are 11 people, so it will be 6 people for me and you got the other 5, Seto." Yugi said decisively, "I will pay for Jou, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, and myself. Let's see …" He then muttered as he wrote on a paper that he received from Anzu, "The books I will be paying for is 6 sets of the 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year, and 4th year books, as well as 5 sets of the 5th year books. That will be 29 years of books in total, which is 870 Galleons".

"870 Galleons are 4.350 Pounds." Seto told him.

"4.350 Pounds are 616.786,50 Yen." Rebecca then said.

"Which means …" Yugi muttered as he calculated with his phone, "I need to bring 621.500 Yen with me at least, which would get me about 4.350,50 Pounds".

"Wow, that's a lot …" Bill muttered with wide eyes as he heard the number, "Can you really pay that much?".

"Yes." Yugi answered simply, "I told you, I'm over 1.000 years old already. Even if I started out poor – which I didn't – I would be a rich person after I live for longer than a century, and I live for 10 already. I have too much money that I don't know what to do with them anymore, aside from funding the orphanages and other social organizations around the world".

"Hmm, since Rebecca and Mokuba are only at 2nd year, I only need to pay for 19 years worth of books. It will be 570 for books alone, and adding the 1st year requirement, it will be 638 Galleons in total." Seto mused out loud as he looked at the content of his paper – one that he took from the table in front of Anzu, "638 Galleons are 3.190 Pounds".

"3.190 Pounds are 452.310,09 Yen." Rebecca said after she converted it.

"Which mean you would need …" Yugi said as he converted the number on his phone, "… about 455.750 Yen for 3.190,25 Pounds".

"Rather than 5 years, I think I will just go for 7 years right away, and since the three of us don't need to go to Hogwarts, there's no need for the clothing." Pegasus said thoughtfully as he also wrote on his own paper, "So it will be 3 sets 7 years worth of books, a Wand, a Cauldron, a set of Glass or Crystal Phials, a Telescope, and a set of Brass Scales for me – since they could by their own 1st year requirements. The total is 663 Galleons".

"663 Galleons are 3.315 Pounds." Seto told him.

"3.315 Pounds are about 470.033,81 Yen." Rebecca said not long after.

"Which means you would need to bring … at least 473.600 Yen, which would get you 3.315,20 Pounds." Yugi told him at last.

"Thank you." Pegasus answered as he put the number down.

"Bill." Ishizu called out as she scanned the Hogwarts letter that she received, "It is said here that we're allowed to have a pet in the form of an owl, a cat, or a toad. Can we have a pet outside that?".

"Normally, you can't." Bill answered with a shake of his head, "But since your case is different, I'm sure Dumbledore would agree to write special permissions for you to have another type of pets, as long as you can make sure they won't harm the other students and pets in Hogwarts." He then thought of something, "I would suggest that you get an owl though. Electronics don't work in Hogwarts, so you can use your owl to send letters instead".

"Wait!" Jou held up his hand, "Electronics don't work in Hogwarts?!".

"Unfortunately, yes." Bill said with a shrug.

"That means, aside from our usual electronics, we can't use our Duel Disks as well." Jou said with gaping mouth.

All of the Duelists exchanged horrified look, there was no way they could stand dueling on the mat like the old ways!

"I …" Seto began as he gritted his teeth in determination, "I will find a way to make our electronics works. Definitely!".

"Kaiba's determination aside …" Ishizu began as she looked at everyone in the room, "My family can provide us with trained Falcons to send our letters. So, who among you want which pet?".

"No need for Falcon for Yadonushi and I, Ishizu." Akefia told her seriously, "We both want to have a rather exotic pet, which is a snake".

"Snake?!" Bill asked in surprise and dread.

"What?" Akefia asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, snakes have always been seen in a bad light in Wizarding World." Bill explained to him as he ran his hand through his hair, "Since the Dark Lord uses Snake as his symbol, the snakes have been seen as a symbol of evil ever since".

"Well, I'm a Dark Master and once tried to destroy the world in my effort to kill the Pharaoh over there." Akefia said as he pointed at Yugi with his thumb, "So it shouldn't matter to me. Besides, we Ancient Egyptians believe that a snake is a symbol of royalty and divine authority, and thus I don't give a damn about your view on snakes".

"Uhh, okay." Bill said hesitantly, "Just don't blame me if everyone gave you dirty looks".

"We don't care about those stupid prejudice people." Ryou answered bluntly, "What matters to me is my own and my friend's opinion".

"And we don't care if you decided to get a snake, Ryou." Mai reassured him, "As long as you make sure your snake won't attack us".

"Sure thing." Ryou promised with an angelic smile.

"Why would I get a Falcon when I can have my Blue Eyes in miniature form?" Seto asked as he opened the Shadow Realm, and the miniature form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon – roughly about the size of a full grown cat – flew out of it.

"I will go with Horus instead." Mokuba said as he also opened another portal, and this time it was Horus the Black Flame Dragon who flew out in miniature form.

"Me too, with my Red Eyes." Jou said with a grin as he repeated their action, with miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon flew out of the portal to the Shadow Realm.

"I personally want a cat, Ishizu." Pegasus told the High Priestess, "I just love their cuteness".

"I would like a Falcon." Honda raised his hand.

"Me too." Anzu said as she raised her own hand.

"Me too." Shizuka, Rebecca, and Otogi said at the same time while raising their own hands.

"Count me in." Mai said with a nod of her head.

"A cat for me, Sis." Malik said to his Sister, with Rishid nodding in agreement.

"That makes 5 Falcons." Ishizu said after a short count, before looking at Yugi, "What about you and the Pharaoh, Yugi?".

"We don't know yet." Yugi shook his head in answer, before yelping when a burst of fire suddenly appeared in front of him. He blinked – along with the others – when the fire died out and left a pure gold Phoenix with red eyes in its place, the bird was very beautiful.

"A Phoenix …" Bill breathed out in awe, before frowning in confusion, "Why would a Phoenix suddenly appeared in here?".

The Phoenix let out a beautiful trill as it held out one of its feet.

"Oh, a letter." Yugi said in recognition before removing said letter from the Phoenix's leg. He opened it and read the content, before a big grin appeared on his face. "Seems like I got my own pet now." He said to them as he waved the later to show what he meant, "From Ra, a gift to accompany the Pharaoh and I on our new adventure".

The other looked at the beautiful bird in awe.

Ishizu was the first to look away from the Phoenix and towards Bill. "How much a cat and snake would cost, Bill?" She asked calmly, as if she wasn't just being awestruck at the Phoenix.

Bill blinked and looked back at her, along with the others. "Normal cat would cost about 15 Galleons, more or less." The red head answered thoughtfully, "For a snake, if it's an exotic one … maybe about 20 Galleons".

"15 Galleons are 75 Pounds, and 20 Galleons are 100 pounds." Seto said after a quick count.

"75 Pounds are about 10.634,25 Yen, and 100 Pounds are 14.179 Yen." Rebecca announced as she converted it.

"So it would be … 10.750 Yen for 75,25 Pounds and 14.350 Yen for 100,45 Pounds." Yugi announced after Rebecca.

Pegasus nodded as he wrote the cost for the cat on his paper, while Ryou wrote down the cost for the snake of his own paper.

"Alright, aside from Pegasus, Yugi, and I, the rest of you will have to bring 48.600 Yen at the least." Seto told them and they nodded while making a note on their phone, "We're bound to buy more stuffs when we got there, maybe food or personal hobby, so it would be better to bring more just in case".

"Sure thing, Kaiba." Jou answered casually as he wrote down the estimation cost for his and Shizuka's supplies.

"Bill." Yugi called out for the red head next, "Dumbledore mentioned Flying lessons and brooms, so we will be flying on brooms like in the story?".

"Yes." Bill answered simply.

"Which broom is the best?" Yugi asked again.

"Firebolt is the best and the fastest." Bill said right away, before pausing to think, "Nimbus 2001 takes the second place, and then Nimbus 2000 for the third".

"How much is a Firebolt?" Seto asked right away.

"I don't know, I never ask the shop." Bill replied with a helpless shrug.

"How much do you think it is?" Yugi asked instead, "The highest number possible for a Firebolt".

Bill hummed as he thought about it. "Firebolt is a very expensive broom because it's the only type that use Goblin's metalwork …" He mused while looking up at the ceiling, as if it would give him the answer, "I think Firebolt would be no more than 500 Galleons, since it would be already very expensive for a broom".

"500 it is then." Yugi said decisively as he began writing again, "Like before, I will pay for Jou, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, and myself. So, 6 Firebolt at the most expensive scenario would be 3.000 Galleons".

"And 3.000 Gallons are 15.000 Pounds." Seto said right away, looking at Rebecca.

"15.000 Pounds are 2.126.850 Yen." Rebecca said after she converted it, then blinked, "What a big number".

"That's almost as much as the prize money for the Duelist Kingdom." Jou muttered with wide eyes.

"And that was only from Pound to Yen, it would be even more from Yen to Pound." Anzu said out loud in awe.

"Well, I would need 2.142.900 Yen for 15.000,30 Pounds." Yugi mused as he wrote it down, "Combined with the books and 1st year requirements, the least amount that I have to bring with me is 2.764.400 Yen".

"I would pay for Ishizu's broom as well, so it's 6 Firebolts for me too." Seto said to no one in particular, "The total for 6 Firebolts, the books, and the 1st year requirements for me would be 2.598.650 Yen, so that's the least amount that I have to bring with me".

"The total price for 3 Firebolts is half of 2.142.900 Yen, which is 1.071.450 Yen." Pegasus mused as he counted it aloud, "With the addition of 3 Firebolts for Rishid, Otogi-boy, and I … I would need to bring about 1.545.050 Yen at the least".

"I don't really know how much they were worth in Japan, but- Wow." Bill breathed out at the huge number, "You guys are rich beyond belief – at least, beyond my belief – if you can spend that much without a thought".

Jou grinned at him. "Welcome to our life." He told the red head, "If you're among our group now, get used to those three throwing money around for others like they were nothing".

"Bill, how do you change your money to Wizarding money again?" Mokuba asked the red head curiously, "Through a money changer? Or a bank?".

"In a money changer inside a bank." Bill answered him, "If you want, you can open a Vault too".

"A Vault?" Rebecca blinked in surprise, "Not a bank account?".

"No." Bill shook his head in answer, "Gringotts – the back – is run by Goblins, and they don't like humans in general, so they refused to use account system like in the Muggle bank".

"Oh." Rebecca responded simply.

"Alright, let's go back to Japan and pack our stuffs." Seto suggested as he stood up again, before looking at the time on his phone – still in Japan's time, "Oh … It's 4 PM already in Japan".

"It's Saturday in Japan, so how about we go to London at Sunday?" Yugi suggested to them as he counted in his head, "Japan is 9 hours ahead of London, and the flight time from Japan to London would take 12 hours, more or less. So if we take flight to London at 5 AM at Sunday in Japan, we're going to arrive about 5 PM in Japan's time, which would be 8 AM at Sunday in London".

"Hmm, with 12 hours of flight, we can sleep at the plane to lessen the jetlag later." Rebecca nodded in agreement, thinking that it was a good thing she and her Grandfather decided to stay in Japan for a few days, or she would be flying alone from America. "I'm sure that by the time we got there, we're going to be a bit lethargic. So we need to prepare a cup of coffee or something to make us more awake, and a few chocolate bars to energized us".

"We can buy some coffee at the airport when we get there." Seto said in agreement as well, "We need to avoid waking up in the plane, or our body's time will be seriously messed up once we got there, which mean we can't sleep tonight and only sleep on the flight".

"I'm not sure we won't accidentally fall asleep at home." Anzu said in worry, "I mean, it's only 4 PM in Japan, meaning that we have to be awake for 9 more hours. I'm afraid that I would fall asleep around midnight there".

"How about this?" Mokuba voiced out his idea, "We have a bar of chocolate when we got to Japan, it would help us all awake. Then, we need a few hours to pack, but you guys are heading to Kaiba Manor once you did. If we spend the night together, we can play games or something to pass the time, and we won't realize how much time had passed if we have fun".

"So, is everyone in agreement to the plan?" Yugi asked them all, and they all – except Sugoroku, Pegasus, Rishid, Shadi, and Otogi – nodded in answer, "Alright, Seto? Can you help me booking the flight?".

"Already on it." Seto answered as he messed around with his phone, "There, it's done." He pocketed his phone and looked at everyone else, "Don't forget your passport and visa when going to my home, we can't mess this plan up".

The whole group voiced out their agreement, although not at once and with variable ways.

"Bill." Yugi said after everyone gave their assent, "You can stay in the Game Shop with me if you want".

"If you don't mind then, okay." Bill replied nonchalantly.

"Alright then, let's go." With that, Yugi seized Bill's hand, "See you at Kaiba Manor." He told everyone else, before Shadow Traveling to Kame Game Shop.

The rest – having mastered Shadow Travel while Yugi was away – Shadow Traveled to their own home.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : 15 Pages again, and this is the most boring chapter that I have ever written, I think. I'm sorry if it bores you too. Review please ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy – only heard by Shadow Mages/_

"Dialogue in English" – From now on

 _*Japanese*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Gringotts and Goblin's Respect**_

The Mages did as they planned. They packed their stuffs, inform their school and families – if they have any – before going to the Kaiba Manor. Sugoroku had asked if it was his cue to take a vacation and Yugi said that it was, and he asked the old man to bring Arthur along with him to Egypt, and asked them to stay with Rishid for safety – surprising Bill, until they explained that the 'Arthur' that they spoke of was Professor Arthur Hawkins, who was Rebecca's Grandfather. After that, they spend the night by playing video games and introducing Bill into the game of Duel Monsters.

Time flew by, soon it was 4:30 AM, and the Mages Shadow Traveled to the airport – since they were afraid they would fell asleep if they used Kaiba's Limos.

 _*Alright, one last checks before we go in.*_ Yugi said as they arrived outside of the airport a few seconds later – in a place hidden from the CCTV Cameras, _*Do you have your wallets and enough money?*_ He asked as he checked his own travel bag, his suitcase beside him.

 _*Check.*_ Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Malik, Jou, Shizuka, Mai, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi all said as they looked into their travel bags for said item.

 _*Passport and Visa?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*Mobile Phone(s)?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*Some chocolate bars for later?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*A pen or two, just in case?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*A little note book, just in case?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*Duel Disks?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*Deck and Spare Deck?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*SC Brooches?*_

 _*Check.*_

 _*Then, we're good to go.*_ Yugi said in satisfaction.

 _*Yugi?*_ Bill called out once he knew that they were done.

 _*Yes, Bill?*_ Yugi asked curiously.

 _*Is it really alright to leave your Phoenix and the Falcons in the Shadow Realm?*_ Bill asked in worry.

 _*Oh, it's alright.*_ Yugi reassured him with a smile, _*Nothing would happen to them.*_

 _*Okay.*_ Bill sighed in relief.

 _*Let's get going then.*_ Seto said before leading the way into the airport.

XXXXX

The flight was long, and the Mages and Bill slept for the most of the time. When they woke up for the landing, they were a bit lethargic, just like Rebecca predicted. The first thing they did was headed for the money changer, so they could change their money for Pounds.

 _*Let's grab our suitcases, then go find some coffee.*_ Yugi suggested as he rubbed his eyes, _*Oh, let's eat our chocolate bars first, or else we would keep bumping onto people and stuffs.*_

 _*Agreed.*_ Mokuba said, already opening his travel bag for his chocolates.

The group took some time energizing themselves with the chocolates, before they headed for the baggage claim to get their suitcases. Then, after a long time waiting for their suitcases to arrive and took them, they searched for a coffee shop for their coffee.

 _*Jou, do you mind getting the coffee for me too?*_ Yugi asked as his eyes caught a certain place that stole his attention, _*Here, the money.*_

 _*No need for the money, Yugi.*_ Seto told him, _*I'm paying for everyone's coffee, so they could use their money in you-know-where.*_

 _*Alright then, thanks.*_ Yugi answered as he pocketed his money again, * _I'm off then, to go buy burgers for everyone.*_

 _*I will get your coffee, Yugi.*_ Jou told Yugi with a grin, _*Can you get me my usual packet burgers?*_

 _*Sure, no problem.*_ Yugi answered with a smile.

 _*I will help you, Yugi.*_ Anzu offered as she walked over to him, _*Rebecca, please get my coffee too.*_

 _*Sure.*_ Rebecca answered.

 _*Yugi, order them for take away.*_ Seto told the short tri-color haired boy, _*I have ordered for some Limos for us, we can eat on the way.*_

 _*Sure.*_ Yugi nodded at him, _*We will meet up here when we're done.*_

With that, Yugi and Anzu went to buy the burgers, while the rest went to buy the coffee. It took quite a long time, since the places were busy, but they were finally done and met up in front of the coffee shop. Seto then led the way again to the Limos, before they headed out to the bank so Seto, Yugi, and Ishizu could withdraw their money, enjoying their burgers and coffees on the way. Once they were done in the bank, they headed for the Grimmauld Place Number 11, just like Bill told them to.

 _*Is this the place?*_ Ishizu asked once they all got down and took their suitcases from the drivers, _*Or is it the Number 12 instead? The one with heavy warding?*_

Bill looked down on a paper in his hand. _*It's Number 12.*_ Bill answered, shocked that they could see through the Fidelius Charm.

 _*Why are you so shocked?*_ Mokuba asked curiously.

 _*It's just … normally everyone had to be told the secret word first before they could see the place.*_ Bill answered in Japanese.

 _*Shadows are everywhere, Bill.*_ Yugi told him gently, _*It doesn't matter if you shield it from the outside if there's shadow inside. Anything that the Shadows could see, we can see. Anywhere that has Shadows, we can get into.*_

 _*I see.*_ Bill commented as he looked around to see if anyone was watching, before he pulled his Wand and burned the paper in his hand. _*We don't need to make everyone panic by telling them that you can see through the Fidelius Charm, so let's pretend that you need to read the Keyword to see this place.*_

 _*What is the Keyword again? Just in case they ask us.*_ Mokuba asked him.

 _*It doesn't matter, those who have known the Keyword couldn't reveal it anyway.*_ Bill explained quietly – even though he was speaking Japanese, _*I have told you what the resistance group is called right? The Keyword is saying where you can find it, so please keep this place secret from those not in the Court.*_

 _*Sure thing, no problem.*_ Jou promised to him.

 _*Let's come in then.*_ Bill suggested before he knocked on the front door.

They waited for a while before the door opened by Arthur and Molly Weasley. "Quick, come in." They said as they moved aside, and they got in as fast as they could while carrying their suitcases. The door then closed behind them.

"We're sorry for that, but we're scared that this place could be found if you take too long standing outside." Molly apologized with a motherly smile, "Here, let me help you with your stuffs." She said as she pointed her Wand at the suitcases, and they were soon floating up in the air – causing the Mages to all blink in surprise.

"Why so surprised?" Arthur asked them gently, "You're Mages, right? Surely you can do something like that too".

"We can." Yugi answered as he showed it by lifting his travel bag into the air, before returning it to his hand, "We just never use magic for mundane things if not needed, so we're surprised that you would use your magic for something that you can do on your own".

"Oh, is that so?" Molly asked in surprise, "I'm sorry if I offend you then. It's just we – the Wizards and Witches – thinks that since we have magic, why not make our everyday life easier? So we often use our magic to help us with task like lifting stuffs".

"We're not offended, Mrs. Weasley." Ishizu reassured her with a gentle smile.

"Please, just call me Molly." Molly told them with a warm smile.

"And just call me Arthur." Arthur said to them with a warm smile as well, "That's aside, come on in. We will talk more in the kitchen".

"Oh, please be quiet in the hallway though." Molly said pleadingly at them, "We really don't want to wake something in there".

"We understand, Molly." Yugi answered with a smile.

With that, they all walked quietly through the hallways into the kitchen, with Molly and Arthur leading the way. As they walked, the Mages realized that the inside of the house was rather like old, dirty, and felt grim, and they realized that they have to help cleaning the place up if they want to be comfortable staying in that house. Fortunately, when they entered the kitchen, they saw that it was clean and looking more alive than the hallways.

"Please have a seat, I'm sure you're tired." Molly offered to them as she gestured to the chairs available, "Would you like some tea?".

"No, thank you, Molly." Mai answered as she took a seat, followed by the others, "We just want to rest for a bit before we go buy our supplies".

"Oh, so soon?" Molly asked in surprise, "But you have just arrived, surely you want to rest more? You don't have to tire yourself, Snape won't be here until this evening".

"Snape?" Yugi asked with a blink.

"Severus." Molly said immediately.

"Oh." Yugi nodded his head in understanding, "We have slept on the flight here, so we're alright. If we stay still too long, I'm afraid we're going to fall asleep again and our plan to get ourselves used would be for nothing".

"Oh, I see." Molly nodded in understanding, "Well, let's discuss where you're going to sleep then, so you can put your stuffs away".

After a short discussion, it was decided that Seto and Mokuba would be sharing a room with Bill, since they were brothers and Bill was the only one Seto tolerated among the Wizardkind at the moment – aside from Lupin, but it was Full Moon that night. Yugi and Ryou would share a room with Ron, since Molly said that Ron likes games, and so they could all talk about games to get to know each other. Shizuka and Rebecca would stay with Ginny and Hermione, since they were both younger girls. Ishizu, Anzu, and Mai would share a room in a spare room, since they were older than the other girls. Lastly, Jou and Honda would stay with Fred and George, since they felt that they could get along with the twins after hearing about the prank part.

"Mom?" Ron asked as he walked down into the kitchen, "I heard some voices, I thought the Order meeting … oh." He stopped when he noticed the Mages, "Who are they?".

"Ron, they are the transfer students and new Divination Professor that I told you about." Molly told her Son before looking at the Mages, "Everyone, this is Ron, my youngest Son".

As usual, Yugi was the one who begin the introduction as he introduced himself, before the other followed suit.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Yugi said with a beaming grin, "Since I and Ryou would stay with you in your room, I hope we can be good friends".

"Same here." Ron nodded at him in answer.

"Why don't you show them the way to their room, Ron?" Arthur asked him, "Kaiba and Mokuba are staying with Bill, and you already know that Yugi and Ryou are staying with you. Shizuka and Rebecca are staying with Ginny and Hermione, while Miss Ishizu, Mai, and Anzu are staying in a spare room near your room, and Honda and Jou are staying with Fred and George".

"Okay, Dad." Ron answered before nodding to them, "Follow me," He said before walking back upstairs, the Mages walked right behind him.

When they got upstairs, they were welcomed by Ginny and Hermione, and the introduction began all over.

"Nice to meet you all." Hermione bowed lightly to them, knowing that most of them were Japanese. She then frowned as she looked at them more carefully. "Um, have we met before?" She asked in confusion, "I feel as though I have seen you before".

"Seen us? Maybe. We never met before though." Mokuba grinned cheekily at her, wondering when the girl was going to figure it out.

"Oh, alright." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "Shizuka and Rebecca, right? Come with me, I will show you your room." She invited them over with a smile.

"Thank you." Shizuka and Rebecca answered with nod of their heads.

"Bill, Kaiba, and Mokuba." Ginny nodded at them invitingly, "I will show you to your room".

They nodded and followed after her.

"Huh, guess it's just us." Ron commented before shrugging, "This way." He led them down the hallway, "There's an empty room over there, it's your room, Miss Ishizu, Mai and Anzu".

"Thank you, Ron." Anzu said cheerfully before heading for her room.

"See you later." Mai waved at them before following Anzu, and she was soon followed by Ishizu after she bowed lightly to Yugi.

"Fred and George's room is at the end of this hallway." Ron said to Honda and Jou as he pointed at the last door at the hallway.

"Thanks, man." Jou and Honda said before walking away after a wave to Yugi and Ryou, who waved back at them.

"This is our room." Ron said as he opened the door nearby, "Come in." Yugi and Ryou smiled at him before entering the room, Ron walked in behind them and closed the door after him. "Sorry if the place is small." He told them as he sat on one of the bed, "We didn't know you're going to stay with us when we decided to move in here".

"It's alright." Ryou reassured him with his angelic smile as he sat on the other bed.

"We don't mind." Yugi said with a beaming smile as well, taking a seat beside Ryou.

"I heard you came from Japan, so …" Ron scratched his cheek with a finger, "Do you want to sleep?".

"No." Yugi shook his head, "We're just resting a bit, then we're heading for Diagon Alley".

"So soon?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes, since we want to catch up soon." Ryou explained to him, "We're taking a crash course to catch up with the 5th year, so we want to be prepared as soon as we can".

"Wow, it must be hard." Ron winced in sympathy, before something registered in his mind, "Wait, 5th year? That's mean we're in the same year!".

"Dumbledore said that he's placing us in 5th year because it's the OWL year and the year Harry Potter is going to be this year." Yugi mused thoughtfully, "Does this mean that you're Harry's friend?".

"Yeah, Hermione and I are both his best friends." Ron said with a grin.

"Can you tell us more about him?" Ryou asked curiously, "Dumbledore only said the part that has something to do with the war".

"Oh well, I can't tell you everything since it's his choice, but I can tell you that he's very good in Defense Against the Dark Art, you can say that he's talented." Ron said as he thought of what to tell and what not, "Even though he's Pureblood, he's raised by Muggles, so he was a bit clueless at first".

"Oh, right." Yugi blinked as he remembered something, before opening his back to pull his note book and one of his pens out, "Can you tell us the terms being used here? Like Pureblood, Muggles, and so on. I don't want some jerk to insult me and I don't know about it, there's bound to be some assholes wherever you are".

"Ha,! There are people like that, I tell you. There's this boy who has white hair like Ryou, but he's a snobbish brat and would insult anyone who he deemed below him – like Muggleborns and Half Bloods. Be careful if you meet him or his friends, because the second he look at you and thinks that you're Muggleborns, he would vomit insult at you." Ron said with an annoyed huff, "He and his followers always giving Harry, Hermione, and I a hard time".

Yugi smirked hearing that. "I can't wait for when he would dare to insult Seto." He said mischievously.

Ron perked up at that. "This Seto is that Kaiba earlier, right?" He asked them, earning a nod from them, "Why did you say that? What would happen if Malfoy insult Kaiba?".

"I take it that this Malfoy is the boy you were talking about." Yugi commented, earning a nod from Ron, "Well, you see, Ron. Seto is one of the richest people in Japan, and he owns a company that's pretty much dominating the gaming market. If this Malfoy dare to insult Seto and act as if Seto is poorer than him, Seto would surely put him in his place. After all, from the sound of it, this Malfoy is one of the people who rich because of his parent and not by his own power. People like him are the ones who give the rest of the rich people bad reputation, so Seto won't tolerate it".

"So, Kaiba isn't rich because of his parents?" Ron asked in surprise.

"No." Yugi shook his head, "He and Mokuba were adopted into the Kaiba family, and … well, let's just say that their adopted father had a rotten heart and very greedy, so Seto had to fight to get to his current position".

"Wow." Ron said in awe.

"Anyway, would you tell us the terms?" Ryou asked to get the back to the problem at hand.

"Oh, right." Ron said in realization, blushing a bit, "Well, Pureblood is obviously a Wizard or Witch who was born from magical parents. Muggleborn is the term for a Witch or Wizard who has Muggle parents but born magical. Half Blood is for someone who was born from a couple of magical and Muggle parents. Squib is the opposite Muggleborn, non magical person born from a magical parents. The offensive term that only evil people uses is Mudblood, the name speak for itself".

"That's harsh." Yugi and Ryou frowned in displeased manner at the last term.

"Yeah, that's why only evil people use it, since they have no heart and think themselves better than the rest of the world." Ron said with a scowl on his face, "Malfoy often says it to Hermione, but only when no one's watching".

"Well, that did it." Yugi grumbled as he put his book and pen back into his bag, "Do you know his first name?".

"Draco, Draco Malfoy is his name." Ron answered right away, "His father – whose name is Lucius – is just as bad as him, if not more so".

"Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, I will remember it." Yugi said decisively.

"Why?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I'm placing their name on Black List." Yugi explained with a wicked smirk, "I will see his personality by myself though. I can't judge him just by hearing people's opinion after all".

"Are you saying that you don't believe me?" Ron asked, feeling offended.

"I believe you, but I'm a person who always judging people by my own personal experience, not by people's words." Yugi replied simply with a shrug, before he stood up and walked over to his suitcase. "Come on, Ryou. We better put our passport and visa inside our suitcase, or we would run a risk of them being lost – stolen or otherwise. We're going to Diagon Alley soon, remember?".

"Oh, you're right." Ryou said as he stood up as well and walked over to his own suitcase, "Are we even going to carry a bag?".

"If you're buying supplies, then you don't need to." Ron explained to them as he stood up as well, "You're going to buy a Cauldron each, so you can put your stuffs inside later".

"For Ryou, maybe." Yugi answered as he opened his suitcase and put his passport and visa inside, "But I need my bag, since I'm opening a Vault in Gringotts".

"Ooh." Ron commented in understanding.

After Yugi and Ryou were done, they walked out of the room, with Ron following after them. They met up with everyone on the way, before following Molly to a fireplace.

"Mom, can I go with them?" Ginny asked her Mother pleadingly, "I want to see their reaction!".

"Yes, Mom!" Ron said in agreement.

"I would like to go too." Hermione said in agreement, "Maybe then I would remember where I saw them before".

"I don't know." Molly said unsurely, "This is a dangerous time to be out alone without adults".

"Excuse me." Ishizu protested calmly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Miss Ishizu, I didn't mean to offend you." Molly apologized with a blush.

Ishizu nodded in acceptance of her apology.

"It's alright, Molly." Arthur said as he came into the room, "I will go with them".

"Alright then." Molly said with a smile, before looking at the Mages, "You're going to travel to Leaky Cauldron using Floo network, and since it's your first time, I suggest watching the others go first." She nodded at Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Why don't you kids go first? Show them how to do it." She asked them with a motherly smile.

"Sure, Mom." Ron and Ginny answered.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said in agreement.

"First you throw the Floo powder into the fire, then stepped in before saying your destination clearly." Ron explained to them as he took in the Floo powder from the jar, "Watch me." He then threw the powder into the fire, causing it to turn green, before he stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" He said loud and clearly, before disappearing in a rush of green flame.

"Well, what a sight." Malik commented with a blink, "Kinda like how a magician disappeared inside a plume of smoke".

"Yeah, it looks just like that." Anzu nodded in agreement.

"So, you saw how Ron said his destination loud and clearly, right?" Molly asked them, and they nodded in answer, "You have to say it loud and clearly, or you might end up in a strange place. As long as you say your destination loud and clearly though, there won't be any problem".

"Where is the Leaky Cauldron again, Molly?" Seto asked her thoughtfully, "It would be better if we know where it is, just in case".

"The Leaky Cauldron is located at Charing Cross Road." Molly told him right away.

"Thanks." Seto nodded his thanks.

"Alright. Ginny, you go next, then Hermione." Arthur told the girls.

"Okay." Ginny said as she took a Floo Powder and threw into the fire, she stepped in before calling out, "Diagon Alley!".

Then, after Ginny disappeared inside the flame, Hermione did the same. Soon after, the Mages did it one by one, before Arthur followed after them. As soon as he did, he saw that the Mages were rubbing their backs.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked them curiously.

"Your way of transport is very uncomfortable." Mokuba pouted as he rubbed his back, "The fire practically spat me out, making me land on my back".

Arthur laughed not unkindly at that. "It's only because you're not used to it, boy." He gently told Mokuba, a warm smile on his face, "Let's head out to Diagon Alley then." He said as he motioned for them to follow him.

They followed him towards the back of the pub and through the back door, they stopped in front of a brick wall, and then Arthur pulled out his Wand and turned to the Mages.

"Now, remember this." Arthur said before turning towards the brick stoned wall again, "Three up, two across." He said clearly to them as he tapped on the mentioned bricks.

The Mages watched as the bricks began moving, before they opened into a way to a sight of a street that looked like it came straight from the 17 to 18 centuries. It was also clearly a magical community – western magical community to be precise, for the people walking around in there were wearing either hooded robes or pointy hats.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hermione asked them with a smile on her face.

"Nostalgic, more like it." Yugi murmured as he took in the sight, "This is Diagon Alley?".

"Yes, it is." Ginny answered him, wondering what he meant by the sight made him felt nostalgic.

"The first stop is Gringotts, where you will change your money into that of the Wizarding World." Arthur said as he began to walk, "Have Bill told you about Gringotts?".

"Yes." Seto answered as he walked alongside him, with Mokuba slightly behind him to avoid the crowds, "Bill said that the bank is run by Goblins, and we can open a Vault if we want".

"So, do any of you want to open a Vault?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yugi, Ishizu, and I all want to open a Vault each." Seto told him as he glanced at the shops around them, "Oh, right …".

"What is it, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked him curiously.

"Our pets, Mokuba, we forgot." Seto answered to him, "Let's just call them in if Gringotts got shadowed area".

"So, what kind of pets that you want to have?" Ginny asked Yugi curiously as she walked alongside him, "Cats? Or Owls? Please tell me you don't get Toads, you don't look like people who like to have toads".

"Oh no, don't worry." Yugi grinned at her, "Ishizu and Malik are going to buy cats, and Ryou want to have an exotic snake".

"A snake?" Ron asked in disgust, "Why would you want a snake! They're vile creatures!".

"Watch your mouth, Ron Weasley!" Malik hissed at him, "Egyptians believe that snake is a symbol of Royalty and Divine authority, especially the Cobras. Don't go around saying that snakes are vile creatures in front of me ever again. If you don't like snakes, then keep it to yourself and only say it to the British Wizards, for the meaning of snakes is different elsewhere".

"Ryou is British though, right?" Ginny asked the albino, "I remember some kids my year saying how proud he was that you got into the finals, that someone from Britain could get a high rank. I don't know what he was talking about though".

"I maybe British, but I also have Japanese blood in me, and Egyptian blood somewhere in the family tree." Ryou explained to her, "The view that British Wizards and Witches have about the snakes becomes like that only because of the symbol of Dark Mark using a snake, otherwise, the majority of the people thinks that it's unique to have a snake for a pet – as long as the said snake won't eat their own pets".

"Really?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"If you don't believe him, then come out of your shell, will you?" Anzu snapped at him, "You lot never venture into the non magical world, and thus you've become sheltered from what has happened in the non magical world for centuries. You won't know if the people out there still have the same believe or not, because you're stuck in a community that never move forwards anymore. You're severely outdated!".

"What?!" Ron cried out indignantly, "We aren't outdated!".

"Then tell me, Ron." Rebecca said with a smirk, "Do you know what this is?" She asked as she pulled out her laptop – which has been upgraded by Seto so it would help her better when she was hacking into somewhere – which she carried inside her bag, since she wanted to see if electronics really didn't work.

Ron blinked and stared. "What is that?" He blurted out the question before he could stop himself.

"See?" Anzu asked smugly, "You're outdated. That is a laptop".

"What is a laptop?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A laptop is a portable version of a computer, designed to be small and light so the people can carry them anywhere they went." Seto explained to her.

"Can you teach me how to use it?" Ginny asked with a grin, "I'm sure we can go to the Muggle World for a bit so you can teach me, as long as we have an adult or two to watch over us".

"Sure, Ginny." Rebecca said with a smile, "I will teach you, since Kaiba isn't a very patient person if he's in bad mood".

"Great!" Ginny cheered with a grin, "I'm always interested with the Muggle electronic stuffs".

"I will teach you how to use a phone too then." Yugi said as he smiled at her, "But we can continue talking about it later, we have arrived at Gringotts".

Sure enough, they have arrived in front of Gringotts, the only Wizarding bank available in the Wizarding World. When they walked up the stairs, the Mages weren't surprised to see a Goblin standing watch near the door, but they were surprised that the Goblin was short – since they were used to bigger Goblins from the Duel Monsters, unless the Goblin was a kid. The Wizards and Witches though, were surprised because the Goblin was bowing to the Mages respectfully, since Goblins weren't known for their respectful attitude or friendliness.

"Welcome, Sirs and Madams." The Goblin greeted them, "How may we help you?".

"Greetings." Yugi bowed lightly to him, "We would like to exchange our Muggle money into the one Wizarding World uses, and I and two of my friends wish to open a Vault each".

The Goblin nodded as he opened the door for them. "Please enter, a Goblin named Griphook will meet you inside." He told them with another bow.

"Thank you." Yugi answered with a nod before walking pass the Goblin through the door, with the others following him after a nod towards the Goblin.

They approached another door set of doors, in silver this time, with something engraved on the doors.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

...

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

 _/Is that a warning that I see? Or a challenge?/_ Akefia's telepathic voice rang out in their mind, sounding like the Thief King was chuckling at the warning.

Yugi, Malik, Seto, Mokuba, and Ryou all smirked when they heard that. Anzu, Shizuka, and Ishizu covered their mouths to hide their smile. While Honda, Jou, Rebecca, and Mai snorted at how Akefia took the warning as a challenge, before covering their mouths as well.

"Is something funny, Sirs and Madams?" A voice rang out suddenly, surprising them. They looked at the source and saw another Goblin standing, before the said Goblin bowed at them respectfully, and they bowed lightly back at him.

"I take it that you're Griphook?" Yugi asked with a grin.

"Yes, that's me." Griphook answered with a short nod.

"I'm sorry, we just found the warning a bit ironic." Yugi said sheepishly with a smile, "The warning may sounds like a warning to everyone else, but unfortunately – for someone who love challenge and a bit on the insane side – it sounds more like a challenge instead".

Griphook looked away, knowing who they were talking about. "Unfortunately, when we built this building and engraved those words, we had never thought that the Thief King might ever visit the Wizarding World and would see the words." He muttered uneasily.

"Don't worry so much, Griphook." Malik said with a smirk, "I'm sure the Thief King understands the importance of your reputation of never being robed before".

 _/Yeah, yeah, I won't steal from them, promise. I will just let them know that I was there when I visit some time later./_ Akefia chuckled.

Griphook didn't response to what Malik said, he just opened the door. "Please come in." He told them, "I will lead you to a room where you can exchange your money in peace, and I will bring the form to open the Vaults over".

They followed after Griphook into an empty room, where another Goblin was waiting for them. "Greetings, Sirs and Madams." The new Goblin greeted the Mages with a bow as well, before he took a seat. "Please the Sirs and Madams who wish to open the Vaults to go first." The Goblin said once he was settled in his seat.

"You can go first, Yugi." Ishizu told him with a smile.

"Thank you." Yugi said with a smile before he approached the Goblin, he pulled out the briefcase that he hid inside his travel bag before opening it. "I wish to exchange 700.000 Pounds into Galleons and keep them in my Vault. There are 21.000 more Pounds, I want to exchange them as well".

"That's a large number, Sir." The Goblin's eyes widened at the number, before blinking and continued, "Would you prefer to have a small enchanted bag, or a big normal bag?".

"Enchanted would be best to be carried around." Yugi answered with a wide grin.

"Understood, Sir." The Goblin answered as he took the offered money before putting them somewhere under the table, he then came up holding a small bag with Gringotts logo on it. After that, he began the process of exchanging the money. "21.000 Pounds into Wizarding Money are 4.200 Galleons." He announced as he put the Galleons inside the bag.

"I'm sorry, but could you please take 5 Galleons from there and change them into Sickles? Then take 5 Sickles and change them into Knuts?" Yugi asked the Goblin.

"No problem, Sir." The Goblin answered as he then proceeded to do just that, "Would you like to have separate bags for them, Sir?".

"I already have the bags, so no, thank you." Yugi said as he pulled two small money bags before putting the Sickles into one of the bag, and the Knuts into the other one. "Thank you again." He said as he took his Galleons bag, before putting it and his two other money bags into his travel bag.

"You're welcome, Sir." The Goblin answered with a nod, "Next please." He said as Yugi walked away.

Meanwhile, Griphook had returned carrying three stack of papers. "Over here please, Sir." He said to Yugi, who nodded and walked over to the other table in the room, where Griphook had taken a seat. "Your name, Sir?".

"Hoshikage- ah, sorry. Yugi Hoshikage-Mutou, Mr. Griphook." Yugi answered as he sat down.

"Just Griphook please, and here is the form to open the Vault. Please put down the information about yourself, and how would you like your Vault to be guarded." Griphook said as he handed the paper and a quill to Yugi.

"Alright." Yugi answered simply, taking the paper and the quill before beginning to writing down the information about himself.

While Yugi was filling his form, Seto walked forward to the other Goblin. "I want to exchange 719.250 Pounds, the 700.000 Pounds goes into my Vault, I'm taking the rest." He told the Goblins as he put down his briefcase on top of Yugi's, before pulling out two small bags from inside his pocket, "Same arrangements as Yugi for the Sickles and Knuts".

"Understood, Sir." The Goblin answered as he repeated the process, "19.250 Pounds into Wizarding Money are 3.850 Galleons, taking 5 to be change into Sickles and Knuts leaving you with 3.845 Galleons, Sir".

"Thank you." Seto said as he took his Galleons bag, putting the Sickles and Galleons into two separate small bags, before pocketing them and went over to where Yugi was.

"Next please." The Goblin said after that.

Ishizu walked forward and put down her travel bag down on the table. "I wish to exchange 525.875 Pounds. 525.000 Pounds goes into my Vault, and I will take the 875 Pounds." She informed the Goblin with a smile, "From there, please take 1 Galleon and change it into Sickles, and then take 1 Sickles to be changed into Knuts".

"The same enchanted bag, Madam?" The Goblin asked as he proceeded to change the money.

"Just a normal bag is alright." Ishizu answered calmly, "Because the amount isn't as much, you can just mix the coins together".

"Understood, Madam." The Goblin said as he put the money into another bag that he took from somewhere below the table, "875 Pounds into Wizarding Money are 175 Galleons. Taking one Galleon to be changed into Sickles, and then 1 Sickles into Knuts leaving you with 174 Galleons 16 Sickles and 29 Knuts".

"Thank you." Ishizu replied as she took the bag, before walking over to where Seto was currently filling the form, since Yugi was done already.

"Next please." The Goblin called out.

Ryou walked up next, exchanging the same amount as Ishizu with the same arrangements for the Sickles and Knuts. Then after that, Jou walked up to the Goblin.

"I want to exchange 700 Pounds." Jou told the Goblin, "With the same arrangement for the Sickles and Knuts like Ishizu, 1 Galleon into Sickles, and then 1 Sickle into Knuts".

The Goblin nodded and took the Pounds before offering a money bag. "700 Pounds into Wizarding Money are 139 Galleons 16 Sickles and 29 Knuts." He announced, Jou took the bag and walked away, "Next please".

Mai and Rebecca walked over next. "I want to exchange 420 Pounds." She informed the Goblin, "With the same arrangement for the Sickles and Knuts like Ishizu as well".

"I'm exchanging 420 Pounds as well, with the same arrangements." Rebecca said to the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded and took their money, awhile later, he offered two bags. "420 Pounds into Wizarding Money are 83 Galleons 16 Sickles and 29 Knuts." He told them.

"Thank you." They said together as they each took a bag, before walking away.

"Next please." The Goblin said.

Honda and Anzu walked forwards next. "I want to exchange 385 Pounds." Anzu informed the Goblin, "With the same arrangements for the Sickles and Knuts like the two before".

"Same with me." Honda told the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded again and took their money, then offering two bags a moment later. "385 Pounds into Wizarding Money are 76 Galleons 16 Sickles and 29 Knuts." He informed them.

"Thank you." They answered before walking away from the table.

"Is there anyone else wishing to exchange their money?" The Goblin asked after a moment where no one was walking over to him.

"No, that was all." Yugi answered him.

"Alright." The Goblin replied before packing the Pounds collected.

"We're done with the Vaults too." Ishizu said after she received her Vault's Key from Griphook, before standing up to leave.

"Understood." Griphook answered as he stood up as well, "I will escort you out, Sirs and Madams".

"Thank you, Griphook." Yugi said with a grateful smile, "Oh, before I forgot." He then opened a small portal to the Shadow Realm and let his Phoenix and the Falcons out. His Phoenix trilled as the bird landed on his shoulder, while the Falcons went to their respective owners. "Sorry for leaving you there so long, Chibi Ra." He said as he patted the bird's head, earning a melodious trill again.

"Oh, right." Jou said in realization and opened another portal, this time letting the miniature dragons out, before they each flew to their own Masters.

"Are they your pets?" Ginny asked in awe at the display, correctly guessing that it took skill to create that dark purplish portal.

"Yes, they are." Rebecca answered as she pet her Falcon, "Since all of us would most likely sent letters to faraway places, we chose Falcons over Owls. The poor Owls would be very tired if they have to fly over to Egypt, America, or Japan after all".

"How about the dragons?" Hermione asked as she stared at the miniature dragons, "They're dragons, right? Are they still hatchlings? How did you get permission to have dragons as pets?".

"They're full grown, but they can change their size at will." Mokuba answered her while scratching his dragon's head, earning a purr from the dragon.

"About the permission, we only need Dumbledore's permission to bring them to Hogwarts." Seto continued for his brother, "We don't need your Ministry's permission, since we're practically aren't Wizards and Witches, thus aren't under their jurisdiction. Besides, if your Ministry asked, we can just say that they're robots of my creations".

"Oh." Hermione could only say that, too dumbfounded by the news, and because she got a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she had known them from somewhere before, again.

"Let's go then, Sirs and Madams." Griphook said after a moment, in which the Mages who had pets were busy rubbing them in apology for leaving them in the Shadow Realm for so long.

After that, they followed Griphook again as he walked back towards the front door. As they walked though, Ron couldn't hold it in anymore and turned to Yugi. "Why do the Goblins act respectful and friendly to you and your friends?" He asked the boy who – even though Yugi was older – was shorter than him, "Why do they act like that to you when they're always so gruff at us?".

Griphook halted in his step as soon as Ron finished talking, he turned around and walked over to Ron, before reaching up for the boy's collar and pulled – causing Ron to yelp and the other Wizards and Witches to gasp in shock – until they were face to face. "Listen here, boy." The Goblin sneered, "You want to know why we treat them differently? Then I ask you, have you or the other Wizards and Witches ever treated us with respect and like we're your equal?" But he didn't give the boy a chance to answer, "No, you haven't. Because we aren't human, you treat us like we're beasts. You look down on us, being respectful only because we're in charge of running the bank, and always so prejudiced about us. You never treat us with respect or your equal, so why should we?" He released his hold on the boy and turned around from him with a snort, "We never meet Muggles, so we're indifferent towards them, but we hate your kind, Wizard boy, so never expect us to treat you well".

"But Yugi and the others are Wizards and Witches too!" Ron argued indignantly as he fixed his clothes.

Griphook sneered at him again. "Don't think of yourself so highly, boy." He answered calmly, "They're Mages and they're better than you, far better".

With that, Griphook walked forward again, and the Mages followed after him after sending a warning look to Ron. There wasn't any more incident after that, and they soon found themselves outside of Gringotts.

"I hope you're satisfied with our service, Sirs and Madams." Griphook said as he bowed to the Mages again, and the Goblin who guarded the front door did the same, "Thank you for coming, and please come again anytime you want".

"We're satisfied, Griphook, and thank you as well." Yugi answered as he bowed back to them, the other Mages followed suit. "See you again".

Griphook nodded at him and walked back inside. Yugi then nodded at the Goblin at the door and turned around to leave.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : For those who are confused, the Goblins recognized the Mages from their aura and had heard from their Cousins in the Shadow Realm about them. The Shadow Mages are powerful, but they never looked down on the magical creatures and fellow human beings – for the most part, since Seto, Akefia, and Marik would look down on people who are 'pathetic' in their eyes – thus the Goblins gave their respect where its due, since the Mages respected them too. I'm sorry if it bores you too. Review please ^ ^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy – only heard by Shadow Mages/_

"Dialogue in English"

 _*Japanese*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Shopping, Quidditch, and Shadowbolts**_

"So, where should we go next, Arthur?" Yugi asked the red haired man after a moment of silence fell over the group.

Arthur – who was still been in shock before after witnessing Griphook scolding Ron … that, and the number of money that Yugi, Seto, and Ishizu had at their disposal – shook his head and pulled himself together. "Let's get your robes first, since they would take awhile to finish." He suggested before leading the way.

They arrived at the Madam Malkin's Robes not long after and entered it, soon greeted by the Witch who worked there. "First years? A bit too old, don't you think?" She asked with a raised eyebrow after they told her that they wanted to buy Hogwarts uniform.

"We're transferring to 5th year." Seto answered shortly before he placed a sleeveless coat – it was actually the same one like the Shadow Court's Coat, but it didn't carry any symbol on it – on the Witch's hand, "I can accept the shirt and pants to be like that, but I and my group don't want to wear the robe as it is. Please modify the robes so it looked similar like this, with Hogwarts logo".

"Sure, but it will cost you more." The Witch warned him as she inspected the coat.

"I don't care, I can pay the added cost, and for their part as well." He said as he motioned for the Mages.

"Due to the different in design, I could only finish it tomorrow. Around this time tomorrow should do though." The Witch informed him as she folded the coat and floated it away somewhere, "The additional cost is 2 Galleon each".

"Alright." Seto nodded in agreement before handing 24 Galleons to the Witch.

After that, the Witch took their measurements and they paid her before leaving, heading for Potage's Cauldron Shop next. After buying the remaining items that they needed, they skipped the Eyelops Owl Emporium and headed for the Magical Menagerie right away. There, Ishizu and Malik bought a black cat (named Bast) and white cat (named Gladius) respectively, and Ryou bought a pearly white snake with a pair of green eyes (named Mitama).

"Okay, the next one should be Flourish and Blotts, where you're going to buy your books." Arthur said decisively as he led the way.

"Well, we have enough money, but how will we bring all of them back to Grimmauld?" Yugi asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, it's alright." Arthur assured him with a gentle smile, "I can just shrink them for you, and then put them inside your bag, Yugi".

"Can you do the same now with our Cauldrons and so on?" Mokuba asked as he lifted his Cauldron as emphasis.

"Of course." Arthur answered as he pulled out his Wand and then he shrunk their Cauldrons – with their other stuffs in it (not their money, since they kept their money in their pockets), "I suggest you put them in your pockets, so they won't move much and risk breaking".

They did as was told, and then continued walking to the bookstore. With Hermione's and the Shopkeeper's help, they found the books that they needed quickly. The Shopkeeper divided the books for each person and put them in a bag, which was shrunk by Arthur so Yugi could put them inside his bag – being careful not to mess them up, before Yugi and Seto paid for their books just like how they planned them to be.

"Okay, we got the books, what next on the list now?" Seto asked after he pocketed his money bags again.

"The one that I'm sure you're impatient to get, your Wand!" Ron said with a smirk, wanting to get back at them for the warning look they gave him at Gringotts earlier.

"We aren't impatient." Jou said with a raised eyebrow, "We can use our magic even without them anyway, they just help focusing us".

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gaped at them. "You can use Wandless magic?!" They gasped out in shock.

"Yeah, so what?" Honda asked, wondering why they were so shocked.

"Wandless magic is one of the highest level of magic!" Hermione quickly explained to them, looking at them with awe that they could use Wandless magic at such a young age, "Most of the Wizards and Witches who can do it have to be very talented, and even then, it takes years for them to master it!".

"Ooh." Jou and Honda commented in understanding.

"Can you prove it?" Ron asked them excitedly, wanting to see if they really could do it or not, "Use Wandless magic, I mean".

"Sure." Jou said with a shrug before thinking what he should do to show them, before deciding to just lift something. "Hermione, mind I show it by lifting your handbag?" He asked as he caught a sight of the bag.

"No, go on ahead." Hermione answered as she showed her handbag.

Jou concentrated and pointed a finger at the handbag, willing it to move following his finger, before moving his finger up. The bag followed his finger movement and was lifted up from Hermione's palm, floating gently above their heads.

"Woah." The three Wizardkind teens breathed out in awe.

"That's Wingardium Leviosa, but without saying the incantation." Hermione commented as she recognized the Levitation Charm.

"Oh, that's the incantation you use?" Jou blinked in surprise, incidentally causing the handbag to drop down since he lost focus, but thankfully Hermione was ready and caught it. "Sorry, lost focus".

"It's alright." Hermione reassured him, "I'm surprised that you can do it without knowing the incantation though".

"Ah, my kind of magic is complicated, you have to ask Yugi to know how it works, he's the best among us." Jou said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Before Hermione, Ginny, or Ron could say more, Anzu interrupted by tapping Jou's shoulder. "Hey, we can chat in the shop, you know? Instead of in the middle of the road like this." She said with a chuckle, "Come on, everyone has already in the shop".

Jou, Honda, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron realized that she was right and hurried into the shop. "Have we missed anything?" Honda asked as he moved to stand beside Shizuka.

"No." Shizuka told him with a smile, "Mr. Ollivander is still measuring Kaiba's hand".

"Try this Mr. Kaiba." Ollivander said as he handed a dark colored wand to Seto, "Ebony, Unicorn Hair, 12 Inch".

Seto waved the Wand and a nearby chair toppled over.

The Wand was then snatched away from his hand, only to be placed with another Wand, also dark like before. "Ebony, White Dragon Heartstrings, 13 and a half Inch. Stubborn and Temperamental." Ollivander said as Seto took the Wand before waving it, causing a bluish white spark launched from the Wand, which formed the shape of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Excellent! Who's next?".

"Figures I would get temperamental Wand." Seto muttered as he moved away, placing 7 Galleons on the counter before he did.

"Don't forget the stubborn part." Ishizu said with a teasing smile as she walked forward, then she let her hand measured before Ollivander offered a Wand to her.

"Cedar, Hippogriff Feather, 11 Inch." Ollivander said as she took it, then she waved it, only to cause the toppled over chair to break. "Nope." The shopkeeper said as he took it, "The Core and length are right though … hmm, try this. Elm, Hippogriff Feather, 11 Inch. Perfectionist, but Adaptable." Ishizu took the new Wand and waved it away, causing the broken chair to be repaired. "Perfect. Next please".

Ishizu placed 7 Galleons beside the pile that Seto placed before walking away, muttering to herself about how she didn't realize that she was a perfectionist.

Mokuba skipped forward and offered his Wand arm, then was given a Wand after Ollivander measured it. It took quite a lot of trying before Ollivander decided for something different. "This Wand is quite a unique one." He said as he offered it to Mokuba, who took it. "Larch, Werewolf Hair, 9 and a quarter Inch. Courageous yet Humble and Loyal." Mokuba gave it a wave and it created a silvery spark, forming his Horus dragon. "Very good. Who's next?".

Mokuba placed 7 Galleons on the counter, before joining his Brother at the back of the group.

The process was repeated over and over.

Mai got a Wand made from Blackthorn wood, Veela Hair, 11 and a half Inch, and it was temperamental yet could be faithful.

Jou got a Wand made from Blackthorn as well, with Billywig Stingers Core, 12 Inch, and it was a prankster but faithful one.

Shizuka got a Wand made from Cedar, Boomslang Venom, 10 Inch, and it was perceptive yet and deadly – quite surprising for an angelic person like her.

Anzu got a Wand made from Hornbeam, Fairy Wings, 11 and a quarter Inch, and it was obsessive but charming – not surprising considering her obsession with Friendship (no matter how much said Friendship had help them in the past).

Honda got a Wand made from Mahogany, Billywig Stingers, 11 and three quarter Inch, and it was a prankster but protective one.

Then, Rebecca got a Cedar Wand with Mermaid Scales Core, 10 Inch, and it was temperamental yet perceptive and loyal.

It was when only Yugi, Ryou, and Malik was left that there was a problem, and the Mages knew why Ollivander kept getting wrong Wands for Malik – who volunteered to go first.

"Um, Mr. Ollivander?" Malik asked finally, unsure about revealing that he had two personalities, but wanting to get over it.

"Yes, Mr. Ishtar?" Ollivander asked as he halted his action of fetching another Wand for Malik.

"Do you have any Wand with two Cores?" Malik asked him slowly.

"Well, I do. But why do you ask?" Ollivander asked curiously.

"Uhh, please don't tell anyone, but I have two personalities." Malik admitted quietly, so the Arthur and the other Wizardkind wouldn't hear him, "My two personalities are a bit clashing, so maybe I need a Wand with two Cores".

"Ahh. If that's the case, then yes, you do. Thanks for telling me, it makes everything easier." Ollivander said before he walked towards the back of the shop, bringing a rather dusty box out. "People rarely need two Core Wands before, so I kept these at the back." He explained as he opened the box and pulled out a few box of Wands, placing them at the counter near the pile of Galleons. "Truthfully, I don't make two Core Wands often – since only a few years in a while that someone appeared who need two Cores, so I only have a few in stock." He brushed the dust away and displayed them in a row, "Dual Cores Wands are tricky, not only that the Wand choose the owner, but the owner have to choose too. Hold your hand out above them and follow your heart, it would be your Wand".

Malik did as he was told and held out his hand, moving them from left to right. He didn't feel that they were the right one until he got to the second to the right, he felt a pull from inside the box and his heart beat in anticipation, so he took it. "What is this one, Mister?" He asked Ollivander as he offered the box to the shopkeeper.

"Let's see …" Ollivander said as he opened the box, "Ah, a Wand made from Hawthorn wood, having dual Cores of Horned Serpent Horn and Thestral Hair, 12 and a half Inch. An exceptionally powerful one yet sensitive, but rather unstable." He explained as he offered the Wand to Malik, who took it and gave it a wave. Purple colored sparks appeared in the air, but it had two tone – light and dark, forming a picture of his Millennium Rod. "Ah, very impressive".

"Unstable, figures." Malik said with a chuckle, before looking at Ollivander seriously, "Can you give me your word that you won't tell anyone about this? Not even to Dumbledore?".

"Uh, why?" Ollivander asked in confusion.

"I have trust issues." Malik answered simply.

"Oh, alright then, you have my word." Ollivander promised with a nod of his head.

"Good." Malik nodded back at him as he paid for his Wand, before looking at Ryou, "Ryou, you go next. You saw me, right?".

"Yeah." Ryou answered as he held out his hand over the box as well.

"Oh, another one?" Ollivander asked in surprise.

"Three, actually." Yugi told him with a smile as he raised his hand, "Keep it quiet, would you?".

"I will, don't worry." Ollivander reassured him, knowing that if people know, they would ask – and it would do more harm than good for people who had split personalities.

"What is this one, Mister?" Ryou asked as he gave the box that he felt was his to Ollivander.

The shopkeeper took it and opened it. "This one is made from Cedar, with dual Cores of Augurey Tail Feather and Chimera Scale Fragment, 11 and a quarter Inch." Ollivander informed him, "Often misunderstood yet perceptive and powerful, but quite uncontrollable." Ryou nodded as he waved it, watching as black and white sparks flew out forming his Millennium Ring. "There you go. Really, Dual Cores Wands are always quite complicate".

"Of course, with the clashing personalities like that." Ryou said with a chuckle as he paid for his Wand, then moved aside to let Yugi get a go.

Yugi held out his hand above the boxes right away, then moved it slowly from left to right, before finally settling for the one at the far left. "Here, Mister. What about this one?" He asked as he offered the box to Ollivander.

The shopkeeper took it and opened it. "Oh my, what a nice shock." The man said as he stared at the Wand, "I forgot that I made this long ago".

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously with a tilt of his head.

"This Wand is made from Elder wood, the rarest Wand wood." Ollivander explained as he offered it to Yugi, "It is said that if a person found a match in an Elder Wand, then the person is marked out for a special destiny".

Yugi face-palmed. "Why? Oh why?" He moaned as he shook his head, "Why must you give me a Wand that would scream to the world that I'm not like them, Ra?" He asked as he looked towards the ceiling, before feeling that someone was patting his back.

He looked behind him and found Ishizu smiling sympathetically at him. "Must be a side consequence of being a favorite Child, Yugi." She told him gently, "Be patient. You yourself said that life would be boring if it's too uneventful".

"I though it's this Harry Potter who's destined to safe the Wizarding World, why must I be dragged into the spotlight even here?" Yugi asked her, "Not that I don't want to help, but why the spotlight?"

"I'm sure you won't have to take the spotlight again." Seto reassured him, having coming over when he heard about the Elder Wand, "You already in the spot light before, so maybe that's what the Wand wants to tell the world about".

"I hope so." Yugi muttered as he took the Wand and waved it, not really surprised when he saw a gold Phoenix sparks appeared in the air, causing his own Phoenix to trill happily. "I really hope that **is** the case." He then looked at Ollivander – who was watching him with bewildered expression, before it turned to pleasant surprise when he saw the Phoenix – and asked him, "So, what the Cores for this one?".

"Ah, they are Unicorn Hair and Phoenix Feather, 11 Inch." Ollivander answered him after a quick shake of his head, "Independent, but Powerful and Faithful".

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." He said before paying for his Wand.

"You're welcome." Ollivander answered with a nod as well, "I'm guessing you want to keep this secret as well?".

"Definitely." Yugi said firmly, "I want to enjoy as much ordinary life as I can, before some problem come knocking on my door again".

Ollivander nodded again. "You have my word then." He promised wholeheartedly.

After all, sometimes it was better to let an owner of an Elder Wand be, for they could be either a God or a Demon – depending their personality. He had seen that Yugi was a good person, so he didn't want the people to push him into the dark side if they found out that he own an Elder Wand.

"Alright. I got my Wand." Yugi announced as he walked over to everyone else, pocketing his Wand as he did so, "We're going to buy Broomsticks next, where's the best shop?" He asked the Wizards and Witches.

"Are you going to play Quidditch later?" Ron asked excitedly.

"What is that?" Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, and Rebecca all asked right away, always wanting to know a new game to play.

Thus, Ron spent quite awhile explaining what a Quidditch was with the help of Ginny.

"Sounds interesting." Yugi commented after hearing about it, "I would like to play it in a friendly game, but not in a match though".

"Why?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I'm more of a strategic game person than a sporty one." Yugi explained with a sheepish smile.

"Ooh." Ron said in slight disappointment, before brightening up, "But you will play in a friendly game, right? We can play a small game at Hogwarts later, when there isn't any match or practice going on".

"Well …" Ginny cut in before Ron could launch into a rant about Quidditch anymore, "The best shop would be Quality Quidditch Supplies. Do you know which broom you're going to buy?" She asked curiously.

"Firebolt." Yugi answered right away, "All of us".

"But that's going to cost you a fortune!" Hermione gasped in shock.

"Well, I and Seto are going to pay for everyone." Yugi explained with a sheepish smile, "One of us pays for 6 person each".

"Man, I wish I'm rich enough to buy one." Ginny said with a pout, "Maybe someday, after I graduated and got a job".

The Mages looked at each other with a secretive smirk, already knowing that Yugi would buy Ginny one for Christmas, since it seemed like Yugi took a liking at Ginny already – as friend of course, since he was dating with Atem and Yami.

So, they all headed for the QQS (Quality Quidditch Supplies) to buy the Firebolts, but as soon as looked at the appearance of the Firebolt, and then that of Nimbus 2001, they had a second thought.

"How come the Firebolt – the fastest broom available – looked like it had barely gotten out of a fire unscathed? While Nimbus 2001 – the number second – looks better?" Seto demanded in distaste.

"Well, I think the Firebolt Manufacture didn't think appearance would matter much if it does the job of being the fastest." Ginny answered him with a shrug, "The people who plays Quidditch would definitely aim for Firebolt if they could, but it's just too expensive for some of us".

Seto and Yugi looked at each other, then nodded in silent agreement, before marching towards the shopkeeper. "Excuse me." Seto called out to gain the shopkeeper's attention, "Do you think you can arrange a meeting between the Firebolt and Nimbus Manufactures and us?".

There were shocked gasp from the Wizards and Witches in the room, seemed like no one had ever asked to have a meeting with the Manufactures before.

"Uh, what for?" The shopkeeper asked after he got out of his shock …

"We want them to work together to create a new broom just for us." Yugi answered him.

… Only to get into another shock, much more than before.

"Uhh, Yugi?" Ginny – who had come up to them after they marched forward – called out hesitantly, "I think you broke him".

The gaping shopkeeper blinked and shook his head to get himself together. "Asking them to do that would be very costly." He warned them, "After all, they're two rivaling Manufactures".

"We have more than enough to even add two more Manufactures if we want." Seto said simply – not arrogantly, just stating a fact.

The shopkeeper stared at them again, before nodding his head. He motioned for his helper to watch the shop before apparate away to contact the two Manufactures.

"Do they really have enough money?" A random Wizard asked the group of the Mages who was still around the Firebolt display.

"They're Multi **Bi** llionaire." Malik answered the Wizard with a casual shrug, "For them, spending a few millions to get something that they categorized as 'Must Have' stuffs are nothing".

"Really?" A Witch nearby asked in shock.

"Yeah." Jou answered her with a nod of his head, "Especially since – even as we speak now – money keep coming into their bank account in the 'Muggle' World".

"Wow." There was an unison exhaled after hearing that.

"I don't think even Malfoy could do that." Ron said in awe as he stared at the two Mages near the counter.

There was a moment of silence after that, which was shattered when the shopkeeper returned to the shop. Appearing with him were none other than Randolph Spudmore – the Firebolt's Creator, and Devlin Whitehorn – the Nimbus Founder. Of course, the two were wearing their hoods up, so no one else knew that they were the two famous figures.

The shopkeeper and the two hooded figures walked in, then approaching the two Mages at the Counter. "Come with me." He said to the two Mages before leading them to the back room – which was usually for staff only. "You can discuss about it here, I will leave to give you four privacy." With that, he left the room.

"So, you're the two who want us to work together?" Randolph asked the Mages curiously.

"Yes, we are." Yugi answered with a grin.

"The shopkeeper didn't tell us your reason." Devlin said as he sat on a nearby box, "Why do you want us to work together?".

"You see …" Seto began as he crossed his arms, leaning on a nearby wall, "We came here to buy Firebolts, because we heard it's the fastest. The problem is, the Firebolts looked like it barely come out of a fire intact, while when we saw the Nimbus 2001, it looks elegant. We want a combination of both, fast and elegant looking. To do that, we need you two to work together to create a new brand of broom that's special for us and our group only".

"For your group?" The two Wizards repeated questioningly.

"We're not Wizards, you see." Yugi explained with a smile, "We're Mages, Shadow Mages to be exact".

Randolph jaw dropped. "I read about Shadow Mages once from my Father's research, but it's said that the Shadow Mages were last heard was about 3.000 years ago." He told them with a confused look.

"Yes, because the Shadow Magic has been sealed because of some reason, which you will be better not to know." Yugi explained more with a shrug, "The danger had passed though, so the Shadow Magic was released back into the world, hence why we're here now".

"How many of you are there?" Devlin asked curiously.

"Aside from our group, I think there's bound to be a few people in a Country." Yugi answered thoughtfully, "We didn't have the chance to contact them yet before Dumbledore found out about us, so we don't know for sure yet".

"Aside from your group … does that means you're divided between groups?" Randolph asked wonderingly, "Don't you have a whole community like us? Where we can interact?".

"Not really. The number of the Shadow Mages isn't that big as a whole, so there won't be enough to create a community in a certain place like the Wizardkind." Seto explained to him, "Our group is the most experience in the art of Shadow Magic, considering that we knew about before all the others around the world gained their Magic after the release of the Shadow Magic, so we take the responsibility of watching over them to prevent them from misusing their Magic".

"Ah, so you're like their Ministry." Devlin said in understanding, "Alright, moving on to the business. You said you want us to create a special broom for your group, so it doesn't include the other Shadow Mages? Only for the Ministry of Shadow Magic, so to speak?".

"We're called the Shadow Court, but yes, exactly like that." Yugi confirmed with a nod, "Please keep in mind that we need you two to keep the information about Shadow Mages existence secret though, we don't want to be targeted for our power".

"Why?" Devlin asked in confusion, "Isn't it better if we work together? Instead of the rest of our side remains oblivious of the other?".

"The time isn't right yet." Seto explained to him, "The Wizarding World is in a war now that Voldemort-" The Wizards shuddered hearing the name, causing him to scowl, "The Dark Lord wannabe is back".

"Is he really back though?" Randolph asked in worry.

"We don't know for sure yet, since we heard it from Dumbledore and we don't trust any of you Wizardkind yet, aside from Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin." Yugi replied with a careless shrug, "I did have an encounter with a group called Death Eaters though, so at least we know for sure that some part of the story is true".

"So, you don't trust us too?" Devlin asked with a raised eyebrow as he gestured to himself and Randolph, "Why ask for business partnership then?".

"We have seen both Nimbus and Firebolt and heard people's opinion about both of your Broom's quality, so we trust your skill and it's enough for us to have a business partnership with you." Seto answered right away, firmly like when he talked to another businessman.

"I see." Devlin nodded in agreement, "Before that, mind telling us why Shadow Mages in Diagon Alley if you don't want to have something to do with a warring community?".

"Ah, I see that you have misunderstood what I meant." Seto commented with a smirk, "It's not that we don't want anything to do with the Wizarding World, but we want to move in secret so your Dark Lord wouldn't know about us, not yet anyway. We want him to remain oblivious of our existence, until after we launch the first attack at him, to catch him off guard so we can hit harder than we could if he knew of our existence".

"Strategic people, aren't you." Randolph said in awe, "So, Dumbledore asked you to come here and help us, huh".

"Yep." Yugi answered, even though Randolph didn't phrase it as a question. "So, can you give us your word in not telling people about us?".

"Yes." Randolph and Devlin answered at the same time, before Randolph continued, "And we're a master of Occlumency too, don't worry".

"It's the one skill to fight off the Legilimency?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a nod from Randolph in answer, "Good then".

"Now, let's get back to business." Devlin decided with a shake of his head, since they were moving away from the problem again, "First thing first, you should know that he and I are rivaling Manufactures." He stated as he pointed at himself and Randolph, "So if you want us to work together for this one brand of Broom specialized for your group only, it will cost you plenty".

"Let's call the Broom Shadowbolt, so we can just say the brand without too many words." Yugi suggested with a grin, "About the cost, I assure you that we can pay it".

"Since we can only sell the Shadowbolt to a select few of people, we need to be compensated, so the Shadowbolt has to be at least 450 Galleons – just like Firebolt – or maybe 500 Galleons." Randolph informed them professionally, "Then, since we're two rivaling Manufactures, the cost to make us work together will be 1.000 Galleons for each Manufactures at the least, and we have to write a contract saying that we won't steal each other's technique after this".

"500 Galleons is good, and we will pay you double if you can make the Shadowbolt fast." Seto said right away, "Right now, only 15 people need the Shadowbolts. So if you can make them within a week, we will pay you double the amount".

"Twice?!" Randolph and Devlin's jaws dropped at the huge number.

"Yes, twice as much." Yugi confirmed with a firm nod of his head, "12 people of our group will be attending Hogwarts – as Professors and Students alike, and we need to catch up with years of school terms, so we want to have the broom as soon as we can to not waste time".

"But there's still a month until the School begins." Randolph reasoned slowly, "Surely you don't need them that soon".

"Maybe no, but it will relax us to know that we have everything ready before then." Yugi explained with a shrug.

"So?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, you got me in a hook." Randolph answered with a firm nod.

"You got me too." Devlin nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I will leave the design to you." Seto said back with a form nod of his own, "As the Shadowbolts is for the Shadow Court, the color will be mainly black with a few white".

"Why not equally?" Randolph asked with a raised eyebrow, "Shadow is created when a light shone through an object, and I read that Shadow Mages used Dark and Light magic equally. You guys don't care if you have to use Dark Magic to increase your power, as long as you don't use the Dark Magic for evil purpose".

"Yes, that's true, and we did." Yugi replied calmly to him, "But Shadow Mages mostly work from the shadows too, and the white color would make us could be seen easily – relatively speaking, so in a matter of appearance, black will be the main color".

"Makes sense." Devlin said in understanding, "Okay, will do".

"Yugi, you got some sketch book and two pencils?" Seto asked the shorter boy, and Yugi pulled them from the Shadows in answer. "Thanks." Seto said as he took the offered items, before turning to face the two Manufactures, "Alright, we're going to pay in full both your payment and the payment for 12 Shadowbolts, since someone else is going to pay for the other 3 when they decided to come here. I and Yugi only have 3.000 and a hundred or so Galleons each now, so we're going to Gringotts to get the other 2.000 Galleons each. While you wait for us to return, you can use this time to design the Shadowbolt and whatever enchantment you're willing to put on them".

"Sure." The Wizards answered as they took the sketch book and pencils, before they arranged themselves so they were sitting face to face – after transfiguring some items they have into chairs and table though.

Yugi and Seto nodded to each other before they Shadow Traveled to Gringotts, into the empty room that they were in before.

"Griphook?" Yugi called out hesitantly, wondering if the Goblin could hear him.

The answer came in the form of Griphook appearing in front of them, probably using his own brand of movement magic. "Oh, you have return, Master Yugi and Master Kaiba." Griphook said as he bowed to them, and they bowed lightly back to him, "What can I do for you this time?".

"Seto and I want to withdraw 2.000 Galleons each from our Vaults." Yugi explained as he handed Griphook his Vault's Key.

"We want it fast, so we will entrust you with the task of getting the Galleons for us." Seto said as he also handed his Vault's Key to the Goblin, "Would you mind?".

"Of course not, Sirs." Griphook answered as he accepted the Keys, "Would you mind lending me your Galleon Bags?".

"We don't." Yugi answered as he pulled out his Galleon Bag and handed it to Griphook, and Seto did the same after him, "We trust you".

"Thank you, Sirs." Griphook answered graciously, before disappearing again. They didn't have to wait too long before the Goblin returned with their Galleon Bags. "Here you go, Sirs." He said as he offered the bags separately, so they wouldn't accidentally taking the wrong one, "Is there anything else, Sirs?".

"No, that's all, Griphook." Yugi replied with a warm smile, "Thank you for your help, we're going now".

"We will always be ready to help you, Shadow Lords." Griphook promised as he bowed again to them, "Anytime".

"Thank you." Seto and Yugi replied with a light bow of their own, before they both Shadow Traveled back into QQS.

Randolph – who was looking up when he felt a sudden cold air – jumped when he saw them stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, you surprised me." He said with a chuckle, "Is that your version of Apparition magic?".

"Yes, you could say that. It's called Shadow Travel." Yugi answered easily as he walked over to them, "Have you done?".

"Yes." Devlin answered as he showed them what they had come up with.

The colored sketch – well, the black part was just being colored by pencil – showed a simple yet elegant broom. It has the tail end like Nimbus 2001, but with white tail tip instead of brown like Nimbus 2001, and the binder of the tail was colored in white. The stick of the broom was completely straight like Cleansweep 7 – not that Yugi and Seto knew that – but with a straight head instead of zigzagged like Cleansweep 7. The body of the stick showed to be made from metal and wood like Firebolt, but they were colored in black, with the head of the stick colored in white.

"Is it to your liking?" Randolph asked after a few moment where Seto and Yugi looked at the sketch, "We didn't add the foot rest, since we didn't know if you would want them or not".

"Is it safe to fly a top speed broom without a foot rest?" Seto asked them without looking up from the sketch.

"Depends on the person who rides it." Devlin answered with a shrug, "If you're skilled enough to handle high speed extreme movements like diving or climbing vertically, then you won't need it".

"No need for it then." Seto said decisively, "I like the look of this broom without the foot rest".

"It's deal then." Yugi decided before offering his Galleon bag, "Do you think you can make 15 Shadowbolts within a week's time?".

"With our worker's help, we could." Devlin promised firmly.

"Then please summon your Galleons, it would be too troublesome if we count one by one." Yugi said as he gestured to his bag, "2.000 Galleons as payment to work together and 3.000 Galleons for 6 Shadowbolts from my bag, and the same amount from Seto's bag. The payment for the other 3 Shadowbolts will be paid by Pegasus J. Crawford, who will come later on. Inform me if he didn't come, I will pay them instead".

"You must be really rich if you can pay 5.000 Galleons at once." Randolph said with an impressed whistle as he point his Wand at Yugi's bag, his own enchanted money bag ready to catch the Galleons, "Accio 5.000 Galleons".

The 5.000 Galleons flew out from Yugi's bag and into Randolph's bag. Devlin then did the same towards Seto's bag, and 5.000 Galleons flew out from Seto's back to Devlin's.

"Now that we got the payment, what kind of charms do you want to be enchant to the Shadowbolt?" Devlin asked them as he pocketed the money bag, "Randolph offered to charm it with Unbreakable Braking Charm – since it will be very fast when it goes on the fullest – and it will hovers at reasonable mounting height when let go. Can you think of something else to be added?".

"Anti Theft." Seto and Yugi replied immediately, before looking at each other. Yugi let Seto to be the one continuing with a gesture of his hand, so he did. "If you can, make it so that if the Shadowbolt was stolen or 'get lost', they could return to their owner by themselves." He elaborated further.

"We also want you to write the owner's name onto the broom in English alphabetic, below the Shadowbolt's written brand." Yugi said as he flipped the sketch book and wrote their names on the paper, before ripping it and handed it back to the two Wizards. He then stored his sketchbook and pencils back into the shadows.

"Understood." Randolph said as he folded the paper and pocketed it.

"One more thing that I have to ask." Devlin said as he stood up to leave, while transfiguring the chairs and table back into their previous items. "How would we know if someone is a member of Shadow Court or not?" He asked seriously.

Seto pulled out his Pin from inside his coat's pocket, then showed it to them. "This is a Pin that all members of the Shadow Court have." He explained as he let them looked at it carefully, "There's an Anti Theft spell on them too, so no one could steal them, and it has the owner's title on them. If you're worried that someone might transfigure something to look like this Pin, there's also a handy spell that could prove whether the Pin is genuine or false." He then nodded at Yugi, who nodded back.

Yugi pulled out his own Pin and walked away from them, so that they could see but didn't hear. "The Prince to the High Priest, engage." He said to the Pin, causing it to glow a golden light – lightly. Across the room, Seto's Brooch glowed as well. "As you can see …" He said to the Pin quietly, and he watched as the Wizards looked surprised that his voice came out from Seto's Brooch, "The Brooches were enchanted with a special spell that would let us use it as a medium for communication between members, and the enchantment is undetectable, so whoever dares to fake it wouldn't know about this little spell".

"Amazing." Devlin murmured, looking at the Brooch in awe, "It's like speaking through the Floo network, but without using the powder".

"Connection Off." Yugi said and was satisfied when the glow from the Brooches died down in response.

"Seems like you Mages always prepare everything beforehand, huh?" Randolph asked in amazement.

"It's better safe than sorry." Yugi answered with a shrug as he walked over to them, "You didn't know just what kind of things happened to us for the past year. We didn't want to repeat the same mistake, and now that the Shadow Magic has been released again, we're using the magic to help us in preparing ourselves for the trouble that would come to us in the future".

"Because that's the curse of being so powerful." Seto said with a resigned sigh, "Trouble always comes knocking".

"Somehow, I don't know whether I want to be as powerful as you if it's like that." Randolph said with a sweat drop.

"You better aren't hopping to gain the ability to use the Shadow Magic." Yugi said to them warningly, "Shadow Magic comes with a high price, always".

The Wizards didn't know what he meant by that – exactly, but they knew that it had to be very bad, and thus they decided to just nod and stay quiet.

"Good." Seto said in satisfaction before he offered his hand to the Wizards, "We're glad to have this deal with you. When the Shadowbolts are finished, just go to Gringotts and asked one of the Goblins to call us over. I will have our business contract ready by then".

"We understand, Mr. …?" Devlin trailed off as he took Seto's hand.

"Kaiba." Seto told him as he shook their clasped hands, "My name is Seto Kaiba".

Yugi offered his hand to Randolph. "My name is Yugi Mutou, and it's a pleasure to work together with you, Mr. Randolph." He said with a beaming smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Yugi." Randolph said with a smile of his own, clearly captivated by Yugi's charm.

"Hey, that's not true." Devlin scolded him as he took Yugi's hand next, "It's a pleasure for me to work together with you too, Mr. Yugi".

"The same, Mr. Devlin." Yugi replied with a warm smile.

Seto smirked as he shook Randolph's hand next. "Until next week then." He said to the Wizard.

"Not if we finished the Brooms sooner." Randolph said with a smirk of his own.

With that, the two Wizards and two Shadow Mages walked out of the room and into the shop. The two Manufactures nodded at them before disappearing with a Crack! sound, and the Mages went to their fellow Mages to tell them the good news.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : I'm sorry for another boring chapter. Seems like this one is going to be a slow and long story. Review please ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy – only heard by Shadow Mages/_

"Dialogue in English"

 _*Japanese*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Harry Potter, Sirius's Trial Plan, and Magic Training**_

After the business at the QQS, the Wizards and Witches and the Shadow Mages returned back to the Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Since the fire place could only be used from Number 12 to somewhere else and not the other way around, Arthur decided to use Apparition to return there, carrying Ron, Ginny, and Hermione with him. He had offered to bring the Mages with him too after he got the three teens to Number 12, but they refused – since they didn't trust the Wizardkind way of travel – and decided to Shadow Travel over there instead.

As soon as they arrived at Number 12 though, they were welcomed to the sight of panicking people – from Molly to Lupin, they were all panicking.

"What happened?" Arthur asked Molly.

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly cried out as she hugged him, "Harry had just been attacked by Dementors, and he had to use magic in front of his Cousin in a public place to protect themselves!".

"What?!" Arthur, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all cried out in shock.

"The Ministry is trying to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts and breaking his Wand now." Molly continued in worry.

"What's a Dementor?" Ryou asked them curiously.

"Dementor is the creature that's guarding Azkaban." Bill explained to them from nearby, "I told you about how they caused the people to feel despair and any negative feelings, right? They also would often give their Kiss, and if people got Dementor's Kiss, their Souls would be suck out and got eaten by the Dementor. That's why we're worried".

"Where's this Harry then?" Seto asked them with a raised eyebrow, "Shouldn't 'the savior of the Wizarding World' be kept here for safety?".

"Harry's at the Durdley's, and Dumbledore said that he had to stay there to protect him." Ron spat the name out, "I bet that they're blaming Harry for the attack".

"Why?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle hate Wizards and Witches." Hermione explained in concern, "They always call him a freak and blame him for bad things that happened to them, even if it isn't Harry's fault, and Dudley – Harry's Cousin – always bullying him because Harry is a Wizard and can use magic".

"He's abused?" Yugi asked in surprise, "Why didn't you let Harry stay here instead? Especially after he got attacked by creatures that should have been guarding Azkaban, instead of roaming around stealing people's Souls".

"Dumbledore said that Harry need to stay there, because his Mother had placed a blood ward through her love to him, so he will be protected there." Molly said helplessly.

"That's a pile of bullshit." Seto growled at them.

"What?" Ginny asked him, surprised that he would use such a word, "What do you mean?".

"The ward is powered by Love, right?" Ishizu asked them rhetorically, "For such a ward, Harry need to think of the Durdley's place as his home, and for Harry and his Aunt to love each other for the ward to work. Otherwise, they won't mean anything".

"So, Harry stays and endure years of bullying for nothing?" Ron asked angrily, before he turned to his Mother, "Mom, you heard her! Let's just fetch Harry up, he could stay with us!".

"Yes, Mom." Ginny pleaded as well.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, please." Hermione joined in on the pleading.

"Come on, Molly." Sirius said to her seriously, "If the ward isn't working, there's no need for him to stay there".

"They're right, Molly." Lupin said in agreement.

Molly bit her lower lip. "We need Dumbledore's permission first." She told them unsurely, feeling that they need to listen to Dumbledore, but also wanting to just bring Harry over to the Number 12. "He's the Secret-Keeper, so only he could reveal this place location to Harry." She explained before they could argue with her.

"Chibi Ra!" Yugi called out for his Phoenix as he wrote something on a piece of paper. His Phoenix trilled in answer and landed on his shoulder, he then gave the paper to him. "Bring this to Dumbledore and make sure he read it. Drag him here if needed." He told the bird firmly.

The Phoenix trilled again before disappearing in a burst of flame. They waited to see what would happen next, and the answer came in the form of Dumbledore walking through the front door (they could see it because they were all standing in the hallway near the door) – along with Chibi Ra who flew over to Yugi and landed on his shoulder.

"What is the emergency, Yugi?" Dumbledore asked right away.

"Dumbledore, Harry had just been attacked by Dementors, you know it." Molly began as she walked over to him, "We want to bring him here".

"Molly, you know that Harry has to stay at his Aunt's place for his own protection." Dumbledore answered her calmly.

"The wards wouldn't work, old man." Seto cut in impatiently, crossing his arms as he frowned at the Headmaster, "For a ward that was created through Love, they wouldn't mean anything if Harry didn't love the Durdley's place and his Cousin's family as his home and his own family. Even if Harry keeps staying there, he won't receive any protection".

"Besides, Dumbledore." Yugi continued before Dumbledore could reply, "Harry would be the safest staying here with us, don't you think?" He reasoned patiently, "Not only that this place is under wards to prevent it from being found by outsiders, but there are many people here who could protect him if needed".

"That's right, Headmaster." Bill joined in, "As you have known, I and Yugi defeated a whole bunch of Death Eaters just by the two of us. With this many people, Harry's safety is guaranteed".

"If that's not enough for you, old man." Seto continued, again before Dumbledore could answer – he had just opened his mouth when Seto spoke, "Let's just say that we won't help you out in this war anymore if you let Harry stay with those child abusers any longer".

"Alright, alright." Dumbledore said finally, "No need to get to the extreme, Mr. Kaiba, you didn't even give me a chance to answer." He said in his grandfather tone, "I will call Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley over tonight, so they could bring Harry here in the cover of the night".

"Why not now?" Mokuba asked with a pout, "The longer he stays there, the more those Durdleys would hurt him".

"We need to be cautious in this time." Dumbledore explained to him, "In case the Death Eaters are watching him, they could find out about this place if they saw Harry come here in the light of the day. We need to be discreet, or our enemy would find out about this place and ambushes us".

"Fine, but we will bring him in tonight!" Molly said firmly, her worry over Harry won over her thought that they should listen to Dumbledore.

"If that's all, I will return to Hogwarts now." Dumbledore told them with a nod, "I'm a bit busy convincing the Minister to let Harry have his hearing, instead of just expelling him and breaking his Wand immediately." With that, he turned around and disappeared with a Crack!

Seto looked at the spot Dumbledore previously stood thoughtfully, before turning his attention to the Wizards and Witches. "Molly, who among you who had seen for yourself the abuse that Harry had endured over the years?" He asked in his business tone.

"Us." Hermione and Ron said at the same time as Molly said, "Hermione and Ron".

"The two of you come with me then. You too, Molly." Seto pretty much ordered as he turned around to leave. _/Guys, I'm going to report the Durdleys for their child abuse, and demanding the Polices to give the guardianship over to Molly. Don't tell the Wizardkind, or they would tell Dumbledore, and he would try to prevent me from doing so/_ He announced to the Shadow Mages.

 _/Sure, Kaiba/Seto./_ Came the unison answer from the Mages.

"Where are we going, Kaiba?" Molly asked in confusion, but following him nonetheless.

"Somewhere in the Muggle World." Seto replied mysteriously without looking at them, causing Molly, Ron, and Hermione to look at each other in confusion as they followed after the man.

XXXXX

That somewhere turned out to be the Police station, they realized as they climbed out of the taxi. Seto didn't want for them though, and he entered the building immediately.

"Ah! Mr. Kaiba!" One of the Polices called out in surprise as soon as he caught sight of the tall CEO, "I heard that you're in London for some business, but I didn't realize that the business has something to do with us".

"Something happened to change my original plan." Seto said simply as he gestured to Molly and the teens, "I want to report a crime done by a family who stays at … where does Harry stay again, Hermione?".

"Private Drive Number 4." Hermione answered right away, having guessing why they were in the Police station.

"You heard her." Seto said to the Police Officer, "They are supposed to be taking care of their orphan relative, Harry Potter, but I heard that the boy is abused in there. These two – Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley – have witnessed firsthand how the Durdleys family have treated the boy over the years, but haven't said anything until now because the boy told them not to – you know how it is with abused children".

"Ah yes, always thinking that it was their fault that they were treated that way, especially if the abuse started from a very young age." The Officer nodded in agreement, "Come here, kids." He called the two teens over, "Another Officer will hear your statement and record it." He explained as they walked away, "Mr. Kaiba, how would you like we handle this? Normally if a family is proven of doing child abuse, the child would be given to a foster care, but do you already have someone in mind?".

"That's why Mrs. Molly Weasley is here." Seto answered as he gestured to Molly, who was surprised but hiding it well, "I want you to have over the guardianship of Harry Potter to her, she is Ron's Mother and wouldn't mind to take care of Harry until he's old enough to live by himself".

"Oh? Is that so, Mrs. Weasley?" The Officer asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Sir." Molly answered with a firm nod, "I already love Harry like my own child, so I don't mind taking care of him".

"Understood, I will give you the form soon." The Officer said before they arrived in a room, he then spoke into another Officer before leaving.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" The new Officer asked, receiving a nod from the teens, "Alright, please tell me everything that you know of Harry's abusive life." He said as he started the recorder.

Then as Hermione and Ron gave their statements, the Officer from before returned with a stack of paper. "Come this way, Mrs. Weasley." The Officer said before leading them to a nearby table, "Here, you can fill the form on the table".

"Thank you, Sir." Molly said as she sat down, then beginning to read what was in the form, before writing the appropriate answer.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you like to take this matter into the court?" The Officer asked while waiting for Molly to finish filling the form.

"We don't have the evidence aside from their statements, so it's a waste of time." Seto answered while crossing his arms, "Just inform the people that their guardianship over the boy has been taken by someone else, because of anonymous people reporting them of child abuse. Sometime tonight some friends of Mrs. Weasley would come to fetch him up, since Mrs. Weasley needs to prepare for his new room out of concern that the boy is in need of immediate resting place".

"Understood, Mr. Kaiba." The Officer replied with an understanding nod, "Should we arrange some Officers over tonight? In case the family refuses to give their right up?".

"There's no need for that." Seto said with a confident smirk, "Mrs. Weasley's friends happened to be intimidating enough on their own, so they could take care of it by themselves".

The Officer let out a chuckle. "Of course." He said in agreement, "Your type of acquaintances always has some intimidation factor in them, one way or another".

"I will take that as compliment." Seto said with a snort.

"It is." The Officer replied with a smile.

XXXXX

It was some time in the afternoon that the four of them returned to Number 12 and entered the kitchen – where they knew everyone was waiting, and Arthur hurried over to them immediately.

"Where did you go, Molly?" Arthur asked in concern, "You didn't get attacked on the way, right?".

"We're fine, Arthur." Molly said with a huge grin on her face, before showing him the form of guardianship, "I have great news. We're going to take care of Harry from now on! He doesn't have to return to the Durdleys anymore!".

Arthur's eyes widened, before a grin appeared on his face. "Oh, Molly!" He said as he hugged her, "What a great news!".

"Really, Molly?!" Sirius asked in excitement, "Harry won't have to return there anymore?!".

"Yes!" Molly said cheerfully, "Kaiba over there helps us with Harry's case, so much that everything is done in less than a day. I'm surprised that all of the Officers know of him".

"Ah!" Hermione cried out in shock as she finally remembered it, before turning to look at Seto in awe. "You're Seto Kaiba! The CEO of Kaiba Corporation!".

Seto smirked at her. "Finally figuring that out, Hermione?" He asked casually.

"I didn't know that you're magical, really." Hermione tried to defend herself, "I heard from the news that you're a very logical man that said that everything could be explain by logic, and thus something like Magic or seeing the future is all fake".

"Well, I have to keep up with my image, haven't I?" Seto explained with a shrug, "If I go around saying the world that magic is real, those people that are skeptical would think that I'm insane and my company could go bankrupt, so I always denying it in public".

"Truthfully, Seto only believe in magic about a few months ago." Yugi said cheekily with a big grin on his face, "Before that, he didn't deny the existence of magic for show only, he really was denying it!".

"Yugi." Seto growled in annoyance, but the tri-colored haired boy only looked at him innocently.

"Can I ask for your sign, Kaiba?" Hermione asked eagerly, "You're so smart that I can't help but admiring you. I wish I can be as smart as you".

"You're already smart, Hermione." Ron told her unimpressed, "Practically a walking library".

"I'm not!" Hermione protested with a heavy blush on her face.

"I'm surprised, you know?" Mokuba commented as he walked over to them, "You know that Nii-sama is a CEO, but you didn't even once mentioning his other title".

Hermione's blush deepened. "Uh, it's because of the craziness that happened since my first year at Hogwarts." She muttered in her defense, "I got so caught up in the Wizarding World and my worry about Harry that I didn't following the news anymore".

"Well, what do you want to become in the future, Hermione?" Seto asked in slight interest.

"Um, I don't know for sure yet, but as of now, I want to work in the Ministry so I can fix this mess up system we have now." Hermione answered shyly.

"Do you have your favorite book? The one you read the most often to accomplice this dream?" Seto asked her casually with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to sign my book?" Hermione asked eagerly, "Thank you! I will bring it down now!" And with that, she sped off – but quietly – upstairs.

"She's really admiring you, huh." Ron said in surprise.

"Arthur, why don't we celebrate it? Having Harry staying with us from now on, I mean." Molly suggested to her Husband.

"As much as I want to celebrate …" Sirius said with a frown, "I think we better did it after Harry has been cleared in his Hearing".

Molly's face fell. "Oh, you're right." She said in worry.

"It's alright." Hermione said as she walked back down over to them, "I'm sure we can find some law that would back Harry up, and help him in his Hearing." She smiled reassuringly at them, before offering her book to Seto, who accepted it silently.

"You know, if you couldn't fulfill your dream, you could always be a lawyer." Seto commented as he signed her book, "You have what it takes in you".

"Thank you." Hermione said with a blush as she took her book back, embarrassed at the compliment.

"Speaking of lawyer." Yugi piped in as he skipped over to them, "Seto, I think we have another case that we could help out with".

"And that is?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius Black here …" Yugi said as he patted Sirius's thin shoulder, "He's Harry's Godfather, and he's falsely accused of betraying James Potter by revealing his hiding place to Voldemort, killing quite a lot of non magical humans, and escaping from Azkaban. From all of the above, only the last one is the truth. Ishizu confirmed it earlier".

"Did they even give you a trial for that?" Seto asked Sirius, who shook his head, "Then, we can ask the Judge to give you a trial, so you can clear your name. We can do it after Harry has finished with his Hearing".

"What if they don't believe me though?" Sirius asked unsurely.

"We can demand them to use Veritaserum on you, then they can't claim that you lie anymore." Hermione told him firmly, "I'm surprise I haven't come up with this idea myself. We can clear your name earlier if I did." She sighed, feeling disappointed with herself.

"Don't blame yourself, Hermione, you're still young and have never had to involve with the laws before." Sirius said with a friendly smile, before becoming worried again, "But … what if they attacked me as soon as I show up? What if they refuse to give me a trial?".

"You have us, Sirius." Yugi assured him with a smile, "We can and will protect you, I promise".

"About your trial …" Seto mused thoughtfully, "Do you know someone who's within the Ministry?".

"Him/Me." Sirius and Arthur answered at the same time, with Sirius pointing at Arthur while Arthur raising his hand.

"What is your relationship with Arthur, Sirius?" Seto asked again, thinking of a scenario that he could use.

"We're distant Cousins." Sirius answered right away, wondering where Seto was going with it.

"Perfect." Seto said with a smirk, "Arthur, do you think you can find a good Judge? One who would give a true judgement and wouldn't accept people's money to say otherwise?".

"I can think of someone." Arthur answered thoughtfully, "Why?".

"Because you're going to contact that person." Seto said as if it was obvious, "You didn't believe it when people said that Sirius betrays James Potter, did you?".

"Of course not." Arthur replied firmly.

"Good." Seto nodded with a satisfied smirk, "You will tell this person that you're hiding Sirius in a hidden place, because you didn't believe one bit that your own Cousin – albeit distantly – did those crimes. The only crime that he did was escaping Azkaban, and even then it was because you believe he's falsely accused, thus you hid him away and only now deciding to contact this Judge because you were scared of being thrown to jail when you did nothing wrong as well".

"What if I **do** being thrown to jail right away?" Arthur asked dreadfully.

"That's why you're going to meet this Judge with me." Seto waved off his worry, "I will protect you and make sure that they won't do anything like that. After all, if they do that, it will prove to the people that their system is messed up. How come they refuse to give someone a trial and just thrown him into jail? Manipulation isn't a new thing in this world, so there's a good chance that someone framed Sirius and they should have known it".

The Wizards and Witches in the room stared at him in awe. "You know, I think I admire you too." Sirius said with a doggish grin, "Thank you for this. You don't know how much this meant for me".

"Hmph, it's nothing." Seto replied nonchalantly, before looking at Yugi, "Has Severus arrived yet?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Yugi shook his head, "Lupin agreed to teach us the basic though, so we're waiting to see if you want to join".

"Of course, there's no way I'm going to be left behind." Seto replied with a snort.

"Let's start then." Lupin – who has been watching with the others – suggested, "I don't know what you can and cannot do, so we will start with Wingardium Leviosa Charm".

"They already could do it without saying the incantation." Ron informed him.

"Hm, is that so? Let's start with transfiguring a match into a needle then." Lupin suggested before looking at Molly, "Do you have a box of matches, Molly?".

"There should be a box of match here somewhere." Molly answered before using her magic to summon said match box, "Here you go".

"Thanks." Lupin said before going into the table, with the Mages surrounding him, "The incantation to turn a match into a needle is 'Acusignis'. Watch how I do it first before trying it." He continued as he distributed the matchsticks. Once everyone got their matches and had a spot to try it on, he put his own match onto the table and pulled out his Wand, before pointing it at the match. " _ **Acusignis.**_ " He spoke clearly, and the match turned into a silver needle in response to his magic.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Lupin." Yugi said after the match turned into a needle, "Can I have a request?".

"What is it, Yugi?" Lupin asked curiously.

"A moment." Yugi said before he pointed his Wand into his match. " _ **Acusignis.**_ " He spoke clearly, and his match turned into a silver needle at first try. "Since I can do it already, can you teach me the spell that the Goblin used to enchant my bag while everyone gives their try? And Bill, what was that spell that the Death Eaters used to make my Swords vanished that day?".

"It's Finite Incatatem." Bill told him after he thought for a second, "A spell to negate the effect of other spells".

"Ah, Yugi." Arthur called out to him, "Let Lupin oversees everyone's effort, I show you how you do those spells".

"Thanks, Arthur." Yugi said with a big excited grin on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron asked Ryou, who nodded at him to continue, "How come Yugi could do it at the first try?".

"Well, it's because Yugi's already very advanced." Ryou explained to him, "While the rest of us are relatively new in Wizarding magic – and magic itself altogether – Yugi has known about it for more than a few years, although he didn't know that the magic is different from our magic at the time".

"Yugi said that he found a fallen spell book once." Jou informed Ron, "While he doesn't exactly remember the incantations written in the book – since the owner of the book came looking for it and he returned it, he does remember the things that could be done using magic themselves. I'm sure that he has been experimenting with his magic to get the same result without needing to know the incantation, and that's why he could change his match into a needle at his first try".

Ron was still looking a bit confused, so Hermione explained it to him more. "Think of Yugi as Professor McGonagall, Ron." She began slowly, to make sure that Ron understood, "Professor McGonagall is at Professor level already, so if she had to do a magic at first year level, she could do it right away, right?".

"Of course." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yugi is like that." Hermione explained as she nodded at Yugi, who smiled at her and nodded back in confirmation, "You can say that Yugi is at least at 5th year level already, so he can use a 1st year magic without breaking a sweat, even more so because he could use his magic expertly without saying any incantation".

"I think that Yugi's higher than 5th year." Ryou told her with a gentle smile, "He's at Professor level already, I think. He just needs to remember the incantations now, since he didn't need to say them before".

"The incantations are only for show, Ryou." Yugi told him with a cheeky grin, "Only for the students and Professors at school, so they wouldn't realize that I'm far more advanced already. If it's just us, I won't use them since it's wasting my time".

"Figures." Ryou chuckled at his statement, "By the way, Yugi." He then thought of something, "Since you're already very advanced in magic, why don't you bring Hermione with you? Would you mind, Hermione?".

"I don't mind, but why?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Ah, I get it." Yugi said as he walked over to her, "Since it seems like you're the best Witch among the students and very knowledgeable, do you mind helping me, Hermione? After Arthur finished with teaching me those two spells, can we go to the library and you give me a crash course? I would most likely could do everything after only the first or second try, so it would be better if I train alone, so I won't disturb everyone".

"Sure, I don't mind." Hermione answered with a smile, excited to finally meet someone who was more-talented-at-practical-magic-than-others like herself.

"Let's go to the library right away, Yugi." Arthur suggested, "I can teach you there, and then helping Hermione of giving you the crash course".

"Thank you!" Yugi said cheerfully.

With that, the three of them began walking towards the library together. Ron was watching them longingly, since he wanted to go to, but he hated library more. So, he resigned himself to just amusing himself by watching everyone's effort in their magic training.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : 10 Pages, finally not as longer as before. I don't know if this chapter is considered as boring or not, but I apologize for the lack of actions in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Review please ^ ^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy – only heard by Shadow Mages/_

"Dialogue in English"

 _*Japanese*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **More Spells, Potions, and Harry The Arrogant Brat**_

"Wow, even the library is dusty." Yugi commented when he opened the door to the library.

"Yeah, since no one live here for a long time, except for the House Elf Kreacher - who didn't bother to clean the house bar Regulus Black's room." Arthur explained to him.

"Tell me more about House Elf later. We need to clean this room first if we want to use it." Yugi said as he looked for a window, before finding it on the wall at his right, "Normally, I don't like to use magic for mundane things, but I think we have to use magic if we want to clean this room in a short time".

"Maybe we can use Scurgify?" Hermione suggested thoughtfully, "It's a spell to make something clean".

"I don't really know if we can clean a whole room with that spell, but I will get rid of the dust for now, since the library is usable as long as the dust is cleared." Yugi told her as he held out his hand towards the window, willing the window to open and let the fresh air in, and his magic made it happen right away.

"Wow!" Arthur gasped out in awe, "So you really can use magic wordlessly".

"I'm used to using magic without saying incantation, unless I never did it before. Like doing what I'm about to do now." Yugi informed them while holding out both hands towards the room, letting some of his magic flowed through his body, before chanting what he want to happen. " _ **Oh Wind Spirit of the world, heed to my words. Lift the dust from the room, and blow them out of the window. So it is said, so it will be done**_ ".

From the previously still room, the air suddenly stirred and all of the dust was blown away from every surface available, making it looked like there was a small tornado of dust in the room before the tornado rushed out of the room through the window. Once that was over, the air settled again, leaving the library as it was but without the dust.

"Woah ..." Hermione breathed out in awe, "I feel like I'm a 1st year again, keep seeing a new way of using magic and being amazed by them".

"You understand my feeling then." Yugi smiled at Hermione as he let his magic to return to his heart and stayed there, "I'm good in using my own magic, but I'm still amazed at how your magic's being used".

"Your incantation is very simple." Arthur commented thoughtfully, "You're practically just saying what you want to happen and they happens. Although it's a bit time consuming than our incantations, but you can do anything with that kind of incantation." His eyes then widened as an idea struck him, "Even creating a thunder storm!".

"Yes, we can create thunder storm." Yugi confirmed with a nod, "But it uses a large amount of our magical energy, so such spells aren't used outside of large scale battle".

"So, Mages can use powerful large scale magic, but it tires them so much?" Hermione asked in thought, storing this information away in case she would need it later.

"It actually depends on your magical reserve." Yugi explained thoughtfully, "If you have a large amount of magical energy stored within you, wide area magic wouldn't tire you. But if you only have magical energy for one wide area magic, you can only do it once and then become very tired after that. And if you don't have enough energy, you can't use it at all." He then shrugged before entering the library, "My magic is simple yet complicate, but there's only one absolute rule ... Powerful magic comes with high price, weaker magic comes with lower price".

"I can understand that much." Arthur said in agreement as he and Hermione walked in as well, "Since to create a powerful ward like the one at Hogwarts, it could only be done with many Wizards and Witches, since the ward is too powerful that they couldn't do it alone".

"Ah, so it applies to your type of magic too." Yugi said with a relieved smile, "And here I thought our magic is completely different with each other".

"Yes, it's good to know." Hermione said in agreement, before pulling out the 1st year books from one of the shelves, "Why don't we begin?".

"Okay, which one should we do first?" Arthur asked Yugi as he pulled out his Wand.

"How about the enchantment on my money bag?" Yugi said as he pulled out his Galleon bag, "It's just a normal bag from the outside, but it can carry thousands Galleons easily and it doesn't weight much more than before".

"Ah, the Undetectable Extension Charm." Arthur nodded in understanding, before looking for something to be used for demonstration.

"Here, you can use this one." Yugi offered as he pulled out his Knut bag, before pouring the Knuts out of the bag.

"Thanks." Arthur said as he came over, "Okay, I'm doing it now, so watch carefully." He then pointed his Wand at the bag, " _ **Capacious Extremis**_!".

Yugi raised an eyebrow when he didn't see anything different from the bag, but he did feel a stir in the air when the magic was used. "So that's why it's called undetectable." He mused as he picked up the bag and opened it, looking curiously at the inner side of the bag, finding the bottom of them bag looked farther than before. "It looks the same at the outside …" He then reaching into the bag with his hand, and it turned to be deep enough to swallow his whole right arm. "Wow, but it's very big on the inside." He said as he pulled his hand out, an amazed look on his face.

"Yes. Now, watch carefully, I will use magic to negate the extension charm's effect." Arthur said as placed the bag on the table again. " _ **Finite Incatatem!**_ " It didn't look like anything happened, but when Arthur put his hand inside the bag, it could only reach his wrist at the most. "See? The charm has been negated".

"The extension charm could easily be misused, isn't it?" Yugi commented as he took the bag and looked inside, finding the bottom of the bag looked normal again. "Is there any law about it?".

"Yes." Hermione answered right away, beating Arthur in it, "The Ministry forbid people to cast the charm for personal use, and only for production, like when someone charming trunks and tents to be sold. Even then, the Ministry has to approve of them first before they could sell the products".

"Hmm … can the Ministry know when someone uses the Charm?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Nope." Arthur answered with a shake of his head, before leaning in to whisper, "They don't even know when I charmed my car with the extension charm years ago".

"So, the people could only be charge for breaking the law only when the Ministry finds out about it?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow, "What a big loophole there".

"Yeah." Arthur said with a grin, "That's why I want you to promise me not to use this Charm for something bad, and be careful when using it".

"Don't worry, I promise to be careful and not to do anything bad with it." Yugi promised seriously, before a smile appeared on his face. "Let's try it then." He then pointed his own Wand at the Knut bag, then – while keeping what he wanted to happen in mind – he spoke, " _ **Capacious Extremis!**_ " He smiled when he felt a stir in the air again from his magic, though a bit stronger than when Arthur used the magic. "Let's see if I did it right." He said as he opened the bag, before he reached in with his hand, and was satisfied when the bag managed to fit his whole right arm with more space to spare.

"Impressive." Arthur said with a nod at the success, "Seems like your friend is right, you only need to remember the incantations, since your level is very advanced already".

"Why did you ask about this spell again, Yugi?" Hermione asked curiously, "Are you going to use it to enchant something?".

"Yes, for the compartment in Hogwarts Express later." Yugi answered with a smile, "I heard that the compartment is small, so if I enchant the room, I and my friends don't have to sit in many different compartments".

"Oh, you're right." Hermione said in realization, "There are 12 of you, and the most a compartment could hold is 6 students, so you would need at least 2 compartments if you didn't do it".

"Alright, Yugi." Arthur said as he gestured to the bag, "Try to negate it".

Yugi pointed his Wand to the bag in answer. " _ **Finite Incatatem!**_ " He spoke clearly, and after a second, he checked and found that he had gotten it right. "There you go." He said in satisfaction as he handed it to Arthur to be checked.

"Yep, you did it." Arthur said with a nod after he checked it over, before handing the bag back to Yugi so he could put his Knuts back in.

"You know, if you only need to be shown how to do it once and remember the incantation, how about I write a list of incantations for you and their effects?" Hermione suggested even as she already rushing around the library for a paper and a quill, "That way, you can remember the incantations easier, and you can ask us to show you the spell that you want to see first for now".

"The spells that I want to learn more are spells that is useful for certain situation." Yugi answered her, "Like the Aguamenti that Bill used in the desert." He then blinked and looked at Arthur, "Speaking of Bill, can you remind him that he still owe me a bottle of beer from the Wizarding World?".

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"When I first met Bill, we have a bet in whether he would end up helping me with the traps in a certain tomb or otherwise. He bet that he would end up helping me, while I bet that I would end up helping him. I won the bet, so he owes me a bottle of beer." Yugi explained with a chuckle, "I said that if it's a beer from the non magical world, I can buy it myself, so it has to be a beer from the Wizarding World".

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown, "You can buy the beer from the Wizarding World on your own too, the Butterbeer for example".

"I didn't exactly say that I'm a Mage to Bill at the time, so he thought that I was 'Muggle'." He said as he quoted the Muggle word.

"Well, I can tell Bill now, if you want." Arthur suggested with a grin, "He's working at Gringotts at the moment, so he can bring some on the way home".

"You mean, by sending an Owl to him?" Yugi asked curiously, receiving a nod from the man, "Sure, why not?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm sensing that we're going to have a screaming match some time at the early evening, so having a beer should help to calm your nerves".

"A screaming match?" Arthur asked in worry, while Hermione looked skeptical.

"Are you telling me that you can see the future?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but even if magic is real, Divination is still rubbish".

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"We have this Divination Professor at Hogwarts, and she doesn't know anything if her prediction of Harry was anything to go by. She always says that Harry's going to die every year, and Harry always live – not that I'm complaining that Harry's alive, mind you." Hermione explained with a huff.

"Well, you might find that the Divination would be different this year." Yugi said with a mischievous smirk, "After all, the one who teach the Divination this year is a real Seer, and her assistant is an expert when it comes to reading the Tarot Cards".

"A real Seer?" Hermione asked in surprise, "Who?".

"Oh, you will just have to find out yourself later when the school starts." Yugi said cheekily, earning a slight disappointed look from Hermione, "For now, how about we move on with the training?".

So, Hermione ended up doing as she planned and wrote a list of incantations and their effect for Yugi, who then asked her to show him how they were done. Then after that, Hermione began from the 1st year material that Yugi hasn't learned yet before going up to the 2nd year and so on, just so Yugi could do it in case Snape asked him to perform it later for proof. Arthur had left halfway through the lesson, since he didn't have anything that he could do to help anymore.

"How about we learn the Disarming Charm next Yugi?" Hermione asked after Yugi successfully done the Reducio and Engorgio spells.

"No, it's a waste to learn that one." Yugi shook his head in answer.

"How come?" Hermione asked in shock, "I mean, that one Charm is very important in a Wizarding Duel".

"Why don't I show you?" Yugi asked as he stood across from Hermione, "Try to attack me with any spell, Hermione, and you will see why I don't need to learn the Expelliarmus".

Hermione blinked and shrugged. " _ **Stupefy!**_ " She cried out as she pointed her Wand at Yugi.

Yugi evaded the spell and made a gesture with his hand towards Hermione, and Hermione's Wand flew out of the girl's hand and straight to his hand. He waved it with a smirk at the shocked Hermione. "If I only disarm you using the Expelliarmus, then you can just summon it back using Accio – if you're skill enough to do Wandless magic." He explained as he offered the Wand back to the girl, "But if I took your Wand instead, I can just destroy it or keep it somewhere unreachable to you, and thus you're lost by default – unless you can do Wandless magic".

"I guess you're right." Hermione admitted as she accepted her Wand back, "But, what if you're not fast enough to avoid the spell?".

"If you can't avoid it, block it." Yugi said as if it was obvious, "You can do many things to prevent your opponent's spell to hit you, you just never thought about it because no one has taught you." He then smirked at the girl, "Tell me, Hermione. What you Wizards and Witches could do without a Wand? In the case that you can't use Wandless magic".

"If you can't use Wandless magic and you don't have your Wand …" Hermione looked troubled, "You can only run, for you can't use your magic anymore".

"That's the difference between your way of thinking and mine." Yugi explained kindly as he offered his Wand to her, "Here, with my Wand in your hand, try to attack me." He said as he stepped back, "I will show you what you can do in a one-on-one battle, in a situation where your opponent managed to disarm you".

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look." Yugi said with a confident smirk.

"Alright." Hermione said as she pointed her Wand at him, inhaling deeply, she looked on determinedly. " _ **Flipendo!**_ " She wasn't surprised when Yugi avoided it again, but she was surprised when the boy rushed towards her instead. "Pr- _**Protego!**_ " She cried out in panic, because Yugi was raising his hand as if to blast her using Wandless magic.

Yugi didn't blast her though, for he formed a fist with his hand instead. His fist shattered her Protego and stopped in front of her wide and frightened eyes. "Protego can protect you from spells, and sometimes physical attack, but even Protego will shatter under heavy pressure." He explained as he pulled his fist back, watching the girl pant as she tried to regain her breath from her short panic, "Wizards and Witches are used to use their magic for everything, so much that they forgot that people can still hit you without using magic. If you can't use Wandless magic and have lost your Wand, then use your fists and kicks. In a one on one battle, you can still win even without your magic".

Hermione's mind was spinning as she digested everything that Yugi was telling her, trying to see what he really wanted to tell her by doing this. That's when her mind replaying what Yugi had said earlier when they entered the library, and then what he had just said.

 _Normally, I don't like to use magic for mundane things …_

 _Wizards and Witches are used to use their magic for everything …_

Everything clicked into place then, and Hermione's eyes widened when she realized how stupid she was all this time. "Don't use your magic for something that you can do without. Don't rely on your magic for everything, or you will be too dependent on it, and you won't be able to do anything without it anymore." She whispered to herself, before looking at Yugi in shock, "Is that what you're trying to tell us? You're warning us to not relying on our magic too much, or we will be helpless when something happen and we can't use our magic?".

"Exactly, Hermione." Yugi said with a proud smile, pulling his Wand out of the girl's hand, "If you use your magic for every single thing, especially if you can't use Wandless magic, your enemy could kill you the second they managed to disarm you. This is a dangerous time, so it's better if we prepared for anything, including the loss of our magic".

"What about you?" Hermione asked curiously, finally calming down from almost being hit in the face, "What would you do if you lose your magic? In a battle I mean, since you don't use your magic outside it if you can help it, from what I saw".

"This." Yugi said as he pulled out the Daggers that he kept in his belt, that was previously hidden under his Domino High school jacket – since he just love wearing them everywhere. "I have another weapon aside from my magic, so if I can't use magic, I can still fight. Every member of my group has their own additional weapon, in case they need to fight without using their magic. Most of them have guns, and some have either Pocket Knives or Daggers, and some more decided to carry both.

We have lived in the non magical world for years. Never mind the Death Eaters, even in the non magical world you're at risk of being attacked by random thugs, so we decided to prepare ourselves with these types of weapon to protect ourselves. You can't use your magic in public place, so you have to find some other way to fight without using magic".

"But, we need permission to carry guns and other weapons, right?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"I can help with the permission in the non magical world." Yugi replied easily with a shrug, "For the permission in the Wizarding World, I have a question that you didn't have to answer. Does your Ministry even know what a gun is?".

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she imagining the faces of the people from the Ministry, especially after they realized just what a gun could do. After all, they looked down at Muggle's inventions, so how shocked would they be if they know that Muggles could do what their Killing Curse could do – in less time that the Dark Wizards needed to cast their Killing Curse too. They didn't even have to use the gun to kill, just to subdue most of the time.

"I think I'm going to suggest the member of the Order to carry a hidden gun around from now on." Hermione said after awhile.

"You better not." Yugi snorted at the idea, "If they know that you can kill using a gun, they would think that it's a Dark item and forbid you from using it. 'Muggleborns' are very adaptable, 'Half Bloods' are quite open minded, but 'Purebloods' are all a bunch of prejudicial people, whether they're good or evil. I read some history books when we were waiting for you to return with Seto, and I can say that it's no wonder the Goblins hates you so." He shook his head in disappointment, before muttering, "Seems like I have my work cut out for me".

Hermione wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she didn't get the chance for Molly had come into the library. "There you are, Yugi, Hermione." Molly greeted them with a motherly smile on her face, "Would you mind helping me cleaning the dining room? Since the people weren't that many before, we ate in the kitchen, but we have more people now, so I think we should clean the dining room".

"Okay, Molly." Yugi answered as he walked over to the stack of books on the table, "Just a minute, I'm going to return this book to the shelves first".

"Ah, I will help!" Hermione said before hurrying over to help, "We will come down once we're done here, Mrs. Weasley!".

"Thank you, dears." Molly said happily before walking back downstairs.

As was promised, Yugi and Hermione went downstairs and helped out with cleaning the dining room, along with most of the Mages (Seto had his Kaiba Corp related work to do) and the Wizarding teens – Molly had sent the Wizarding adults (Remus, Arthur, Sirius, and Bill) to help cleaning the bedrooms some more, since there were still a few rooms that hadn't been cleaned the previous day. It seemed like there were even more people who were going to stay at Number 12 from that day onwards – members of the Order who wished to be together in case an emergency happened, so they could act right away as soon as they heard the news.

The Mages ended up doing more job than the Wizards and Witches though, since the Mages never relied on magic to do mundane things and were used to do the same things back at home (they were faster and did things more efficiently than the Wizards and Witches), while the Wizards and Witches – except for Hermione, who was Muggleborn – relied so much on their magic to do mundane things and thus having a harder time doing it than the Mages (too used to having just waving their Wands if they wanted to do something).

It was because of this that Hermione really believed that Yugi was right, that the Wizards and Witches really did rely too much on their magic. Sure, having magic to help lifting heavy stuffs was useful and appropriated to use, but when they lifted light stuffs using magic that was too much (because they used magic to lift something that could be done using their own hands, they didn't exercise their body muscles, and thus ended up didn't have enough strength to do a heavy job). It was proven even more when she noticed how the Wizards and Witches (teenagers and adults alike) grew tired easier than the Mages, while the Mages did more work than them and didn't look like they need to sit down soon or they would collapse.

From that day onwards, Hermione promised to herself that she would use her own strength for something that she would do without using magic, and only using magic when it was needed.

 _Knock! Knock!_

The sound of knocking – which wasn't loud enough to wake anything up in the hall – pulled Hermione out of her thought to look at the door's direction, wondering who was coming. "Is the meeting moved forward?" She wondered out loud – releasing the rag that she used to wipe the dining table, knowing that there was bound to be a meeting once every member of the Order arrived at Number 12.

"No, dear." Molly answered in confusion as she looked at the door's direction as well.

"Maybe it's this Severus guy?" Jou suggested after a moment of thought, "Maybe he decides to come early, thinking that we haven't go and buy our stuffs at the Diagon Alley yet?".

"Could be." Molly replied before walking out of the room to answer the door, and true enough it was Snape – proven when she returned with the man in tow. "Snape is here." She announced needlessly.

"Transfers, have you all bought your stuffs at Diagon Alley?" Snape asked right to the point.

"Yes, Sir." The Mages – who had guessed right away that Snape was really like Seto in his dislike in wasting time, and his no nonsense attitude – said at once, while stopping with whatever they were doing, before taking turn in washing their hands.

"Good." Snape said with a satisfied nod, liking how attentive they were, "Molly, is there any rooms we can use for the lesson?".

"I think the library is good enough." Molly answered, remembering that she found Yugi and Hermione there – with the room looked clean and usable.

"Lead us then." Snape told Molly shortly.

"I can show the way, Sir." Yugi said as he walked forward, "Please wait while everyone fetches their stuffs, then we can head out to the library".

"Very well." Snape said with a nod, even as the Mages were already leaving the room to get their requirements – Cauldron and the rest – and books, before turning his attention to Lupin. "Lupin, Dumbledore said that you should go near the Ministry. They're going to fetch Potter soon enough, and he want you to go with the rest from there." He said expressionlessly.

Lupin just nodded to the remaining people in the room before leaving.

Not long after that, the rest of the Mages returned with their stuffs, so they headed for the library – meeting Seto on the way there. "Since Dumbledore didn't bother to tell me your names, introduction is in order." Snape said as soon as they got into the library and get settled, "As I'm sure all of you know, my name is Severus Snape, and you will call me Professor Snape".

"Yes, Professor Snape." The Mages chorused – but some were doing it sarcastically and some in bored manner. Didn't the guy realize that they weren't in Hogwarts yet? They should have just call him Mr. Snape instead of Professor Snape, he wasn't their Professor just yet.

"My name is Yugi Mutou, Professor." Yugi introduced himself before Snape could realize that half of his 'class' were mocking him, and thus causing the chain reaction of everyone introducing themselves to the Potion Master.

"Good, let's begin with the basic, starting from transfiguration." Snape said decisively, but Ryou raised his hand before the Professor could continue, "Yes, Mr. Bakura?".

"Professor, Mr. Lupin had volunteered to give us some lessons earlier." Ryou reported dutifully, "According to Mr. Lupin, all of us have reached halfway through the 1st year material, with the exception of Potion because he said you're the Potion Master and therefore could teach us better. The only one with a different level is Yugi, because he had had a private crash course with Hermione, so I don't know about his level".

"Is that so?" Snape looked a bit surprised, because that information alone told him that they were fast learners, and those were quite rare – especially for late bloomers. "Then, we will have a short review to see what I should teach you next, but before that …" Snape looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow, "Please inform us of everything that you have learned today, Mr. Mutou".

"According to Hermione, I have covered all practical spells for Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Art for the 1st and 2nd years." Yugi answered right away, "That, and along with a few advanced spells that caught my interest".

"Oh?" Snape looked interested, since that meant that Yugi had mastered 2 years worth of spells in less than a day – even more impressive than the others who only managed halfway through the 1st year. "Can you perform all the spells that you have learned then? Starting from the 1st year, then the 2nd year, and then the advanced spells that you have mentioned".

Yugi just nodded, since both he and Hermione had guessed that Snape would want proofs. So, he pulled his Wand and did as he was told, performing spell after spell until he was finished with the 1st and 2nd years material, before moving to the Undetectable Extension Charm and so on.

"Impressive." Snape said with a nod after Yugi was done, "Very impressive, Mr. Mutou".

"Thank you, Professor." Yugi answered graciously.

Snape then turned his attention to the others. "Let's begin with the review, to help me decide what to teach you tomorrow, for we will focus with Potion today – since most students found the subject to be the hardest to learn and the most time consuming." He told them professionally while opening the bag that he had carried earlier, and then the reviewing begun.

After the review, Snape began the Potion lesson with Antidote to Common Poisons, before moving through to the next potion on the list – Cure for Boils, and then to Forgetfulness Potion. It should be easy enough, since those were the Potions that should have been learned by the 1st years, but it took longer than necessary because instead of showing them how to do it, Snape just told them to read the recipe and follow it. That, and the fact that they have to repeat it from the start if they made a mistake, or the Potions wouldn't work.

Thankfully, Yugi, Ryou, Ishizu, Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai were rather used with cooking while following the recipes, so they managed to follow everything perfectly. Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Jou, Honda, and Malik had a harder time because they never had to cook before, but Seto, Rebecca, Jou, and Honda were experienced with Chemistry, so they were alright as well – while Mokuba and Malik were fast learners, so they only need to remake their Potions once due to misreading the order of the recipe. All in all, they were doing much better than the 1st years, as they should be – being older and all.

They would have move to the next Potion on the list after the Forgetfulness Potion, but they couldn't because of two things. The first reason being Snape didn't bring enough ingredients with him, because he didn't think that they would managed to do those three Potions successfully in a rather short time too – having used to the students spending the whole class duration for just one potion. The second reason being the commotion that they had heard downstairs, thus breaking their concentration.

"And Potter arrives." Snape grumbled unhappily.

"They create a commotion just because one boy arrives?" Malik asked incredulously, "I mean- sure, I understand that Harry is a Hero in the Wizarding World, but to make a commotion because of it?".

"I agree." Mai commented with a clear surprised look on her face, "Even if they heard how this Harry Potter had just gotten attacked by the Dementors, this is still too much commotion made just to welcome him. We didn't even create this much commotion when we heard Yugi got attacked by the Death Eaters, and all of us respect him and like him to a degree".

"The people in this house must be his fans." Seto commented dryly, "Don't you remember that time when we go to school after Battle City?".

"Yeah, I did, very clearly." Yugi muttered with blushing face, "Not only that our classmates all tried to be the first to congratulate us, but those rabid fan girls …" He trailed off with a shudder.

"Ah, I think Yugi's scared for life." Rebecca said in sympathy, since she also had her own share of rabid fans after the KC Grand Prix. Thankfully, she was a girl and still practically a kid, so the boys didn't dare to try and stripping her in public like Yugi's rabid fan girls – which the incident she heard not long after she arrived at Domino to stay for a few days. "I agree though, they create too much commotion just for a boy, so they have to be his fans – one way or another".

If Snape was amazed by their progress in learning before, he was even more amazed at them now. After all, not only that they seemed to be famous and had sounded to have many fans out there in the Muggle World – like the Potter brat did, and they were talented in Wizarding stuffs – unlike the Potter brat, but they were also didn't let their fame nor apparent talent to get into their heads – again, unlike the Potter brat.

Snape knew that not all of them would be in Slytherin – only the Kaiba and Malik boys that he knew for sure were Slytherins – but he sure as hell would make sure not to treat them like how he treat the other students outside of the Slytherin House. After all, it took a lot to impress him, and it took even more to earn his respect – and these transfers had just impressed him **and** earned his respect.

"Well …" Yugi began after they heard the commotion had died down, "Shall we go and see if this Harry Potter is as great as everyone spoke of?".

Mai smirked at him. "Sure, why not?" She asked in amusement, "I want to see just what's so great about this boy".

"Don't get your hopes up." Snape warned them, "That Potter brat has his head up in the clouds, just because the Wizarding World sees him as a Savior due to the first downfall of the Dark Lord, and having the Dark Lord see him as a threat".

"So, just because he's targeted and seen as a threat, he thinks that he's powerful enough to defeat the Dark Wizard alone?" Mokuba asked with a frown of disapproval.

"Exactly." Snape snorted in confirmation.

"Well, I always see for myself before judging, so I'm going to meet him." Yugi said to them as he tidying up his stuffs and carried them out of the room.

"I'm going too." Seto said with a smirk, "I want to see if this apparently Savior boy has what it takes to be a true Hero, or he's just a Hero wannabe".

"My guess is he's just an average boy, but good enough to achieve something, so the Wizarding people – having heard of how he defeated the Dark Wizard when he was a baby – exaggerate everything." Mai said with a smirk as well, but her hands were moving to put her stuffs together.

"It could happen." Jou said in agreement.

So, after they all put their stuffs together, they followed after Yugi and headed out to find Harry Potter. Snape – who was curious about how this would turn out – followed after them as well, and he was really looking forward to see the Potter boy making a brat out of himself in front of the transfers – all of whom were better than the Potter brat in his opinion.

When the Mages and Snape arrived at the hallway that led to the stairs, they saw Harry entered the room which Yugi, Ryou, and Ron were going to sleep in. The Mages expected to find the trio to have a sweet reunion – since they had heard how the trio was the best of friends, but what they found by the time they arrived in front of the room was the sight of Harry glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"Not even a letter!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry, we told you …" Hermione tried to calm him down, "Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything!".

Ron seemed to mutter something, but they couldn't hear what he said. Harry did though, and by the look of his face, he didn't like it one bit.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL!" Harry exploded at them, causing the Mages and Snape – and Ginny who was nearby – to wince at the loud volume, "YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU?! YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME! I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?! WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE?! WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM DEMENTORS*?!".

Those yelled out sentences earned Harry various reactions from the Mages (Snape just scoffed to himself quietly, and Ginny shook her head in disappointment). Yugi was disappointed, for he had thought that he would get along well with Harry, since they both apparently had a case of 'Hero Complex' (Seto's words to him one day, not his own). The impression that he got about Harry from those shouts just one clear fact – Harry was nothing but an arrogant brat whose pride has been hurt, and he didn't like it one bit.

Rebecca and Shizuka were confused, there wasn't even a meeting as far as they know. Also, from what they knew, the Weasleys and Hermione only just arrived this morning to clean the Number 12, so Harry didn't have any right to blame his friends for being together while he was alone before – his friends had only been in the same place for less than a day, and to work on top of it.

Seto and Mokuba were rolling their eyes. They knew that Harry was abused from Hermione and Ron, but the boy was complaining about it when he had only gone through the abuse for a month – they have endured years without having constant break like Harry did. What was worse in their opinion was the fact that Harry blamed his friends, all because he happened to find them together at the same place.

Ishizu, Ryou, and Anzu were frowning in disapproval, while Malik, Jou, Honda, and Mai shook their heads in disgust. The boy didn't even listen to what his friends have to say and belittling his friends, and he still dare to call himself their best friend?

The Mages (except for Yugi, since he was just feeling disappointed that he wouldn't have someone whom he can talk to who shared a similar fate with him) thought that Snape was right, Harry let his few achievements to get into his head – if they could even call that achievements.

'Saving the philosopher's stone'? Sure, it could be counted as an achievement … but only if the boy didn't get help from his friends. They had heard from Ginny – who didn't feel that there was anything wrong in telling them about it when Seto was out earlier with Ron and Hermione, and Seto had heard through the Mind Link – that Harry managed to do it was because Ron and Hermione was with him, helping him throughout the whole thing. So, no. It wasn't his achievement, it was his and his friends' achievement.

'He had handled more than his two friends ever managed'? The fact that Harry even needed help from Ron and Hermione was enough to prove that Ron and Hermione were as good as him, or was the boy really got it in his head that he was better just because he landed the 'finishing blow'?

'Getting rid of Riddle'? They had heard from Dumbledore before that Tom Riddle was Voldemort's real name, when the Headmaster was telling them about their number one enemy and his army. If he got rid of Riddle, then how come Voldemort was still alive and still plotting for the world domination? Oh, right, the piece of Soul from the Diary (Ginny had told them vaguely about it). That was answer alone, Harry had only managed to get rid of **a piece** of Tom Riddle's Soul which possessed Ginny's body, not **Tom Riddle** himself. So, no. It wasn't an achievement, because it was only partly done. Tom freaking Riddle was still alive using Voldemort as his name, so Harry didn't get rid of Riddle.

'He saved both of his friend's skins from Dementors'? They heard from Sirius – who was boasting about how good Harry was in fighting Dementors – that Harry had saved him, Hermione, and Harry himself from the Dementors in the third year. Saving Hermione? The answer was Yes. Saving Ron? The question was when did he? So, it was only a half achievement. And even if he really did save both of his friends, how come he brought it up only to throw it at his friend's faces? He didn't come running into danger to save his friends anyway – he did it to save his Godfather, and his friends went with him out of worry for him – and it was only counted as Harry saving himself from danger, and ended up saving Sirius in the process, along with Hermione who got **dragged into danger** by him. So, it was only a half achievement.

Harry wasn't a Hero in front of their eyes, but Yugi was. Yugi had saved the world not only once, but many times over from many enemies. Yugi didn't boast about it like Harry did though, for Yugi acknowledged that he could do it because he had the support of his friends, but that only bring him in a good light in front of them. Harry Potter? Not only that he boasted about it, but he didn't acknowledge that he could do it because he had his friends with him, and he dared to claim his and his friends' achievement as his own.

So, all of the Mages had only one thing to say about Harry … Harry was nothing more than an arrogant brat, just like how Snape described him to be.

"Harry …" Hermione's voice pulled them out of their thought.

It seemed that while they were making their opinion about Harry, the boy kept yelling at his friends, and Hermione looked like she was about to cry now. Yugi decided that Harry had gone long enough in his injustice shouting, so he knocked and went into the room, which fell silence after his knocking.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded at him, anger could still be seen clearly in his eyes.

"My name is Yugi, but it's not important at the moment." Yugi answered him calmly. "Look, Harry." He began to say as gently as he could, "I know how you feel-".

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! HOW COME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?!" Harry exploded at him, and didn't even give him a chance to continue, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH PEOPLE WHO CONSTANTLY CALLING YOU A FREAK! YOU DON'T GET BULLIED BY YOUR OWN COUSIN! YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR PARENTS KILLED BY VOLDEMORT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SURVIVE DANGEROUS SITUATIONS LIKE ME! SO HOW COME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?!".

Yugi flinched back as though he had just been hit – and he did mentally, by the images and voices that came rushing into his mind.

 _Yugi was walking through the market with his head down – Yami as a Scythe in his hand – and he was frowning at the whispers from around him._

" _Freak."_

" _Demon lover."_

" _Demon."_

" _Freaky Demon lover"._

" _I heard that he's the only survivor of the Hoshikages, must be because he's a Demon himself."_

" _Or maybe he's the one who caused the plague to happen in the first place."_

" _He's really a Demon."_

" _Yeah, a freak."_

...

 _He was frightened as he tried to put the Puzzle together in the fire, and he hated himself for his stupidity._

'Don't worry, Mou Hitori no Boku.' _He said telepathically, even though he didn't know if his other half could hear him or not._ 'I will save you. I will definitely save you, I promise.'

...

 _They lost. His Other Half have proven that he was stronger than the darkness inside him by not using the Seal – because he had Yugi to shine on his dark heart and gave him light, but they lost the duel, and now the Seal of Orichalcos was closing in to take his Other Half's Soul away (their opponent had used it after his Other Half had thrown his own Seal of Orichalcos card away). He didn't want that, so he did the only thing he could think of to save his Other Half._

" _What?" His Other Half turned around, fear in his eyes when he saw Yugi took his place in the center of the Seal, "Aibou!"._

" _It only needs one of us, Mou Hitori no Boku, so I let it take me instead." Yugi said with a smile at his Other Half._

" _Aibou! Aibou! No! Aibou!" His Other Half cried out as he hit the Seal while trying to take control over the body – so he would be the one inside the Seal instead, "No! Aibou! Move away, please! Let it take me! Please let it just takes me! Please, Aibou! It should have been me!"._

" _I'm sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku, but it's better me than you." Yugi said with an apologetic smile, "Please don't give up, okay? I'm proud of you"._

" _No! Aibou!" His Other Half hit the Seal with his fists again, tears filled his eyes, "AIBOU!"._

Yugi gritted his teeth and held back his tears. _/It's alright, it's alright. It's all in the past. Get over it, Yugi./_ He told himself, but didn't realize that he had broadcast it to his fellow Shadow Mages, _/Hold yourself together, Yugi. You're not a freak. You aren't a Demon. Your Other Half is alright, he isn't trapped in the middle of a burning building anymore. He has forgiven you, and the Seal is gone now. Get over it, Yugi!/_

The Mages eyes widened from both Harry's accusation and Yugi's thoughts, realizing just how hurt Yugi felt at the moment.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. _How could Harry say all those things? Not only to Ron and Hermione, but to Yugi as well?_ Hermione and her family had been called to Number 12 was to help making the place usable, not only for the Order, but if they needed a place to protect Harry, and they had only been there since morning! How could Harry accuse them like that? He didn't even let Ron and Hermione to say anything! Also, Harry didn't even know who Yugi was, why he was there, and he still used Yugi to vent his anger? Ginny – at this moment – really didn't like Harry. If it wasn't for Yugi, Bill would most likely be dead now.

"HARRY!" Hermione – who finally couldn't stand it anymore – yelled back at Harry, shocking the boy to silence.

She didn't care though, Harry had crossed the line there.

She wouldn't care so much if it was her whom Harry was shouting, because she realized that she was partly at fault too, she should have ignored Dumbledore's order and just sent a letter to Harry about stuffs that was irrelevant with the Dark Lord's matter, so nothing would happen even if the letter was intercepted. Or better yet, she was a Muggleborn, so she knew about the mobile phones. She should have sent a mobile phone to Harry and told him how to use it, then they wouldn't need to worry about being intercepted at all.

But when Harry shouted at Yugi for trying to calm him down? That's too much for her. Yugi had been nothing but kind and helpful to them!

"Well, I'm sorry then." Yugi said as he looked down, dropping his Hogwarts stuffs as he did so. "I'm sorry that I want to stop you from screaming bloody murder to **your own best friends**." He then ran away as soon as he said that, having to get pass Ginny on his way to the stairs.

Ginny gasped when she realized that it was tears that made Yugi's jewel like eyes to glisten even more. "Wait! Yugi!" She called out while running after the older boy, ignoring the fact that Seto had seized Harry by his collar at the moment. Harry deserved it, she decided, so she chose to go after Yugi because Yugi was more important at the moment. "Wait for me, Yugi!" She called out again while she ran down the stairs, absently thinking that the boy was way faster than was natural for a boy his height, but chose to ignore it as well in order to catch up with the older boy, "Yugi!".

Line~Line~Line

I'm really sorry for the late update. Thank You for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy – only heard by Shadow Mages/_

"Dialogue in English"

 _*Japanese*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley**_

"Wait! Yugi!"

As Ginny cried out while running after Yugi, Seto seized Harry's collar and Pinned him to wall, taking advantage of his taller body.

"How dare you …" He hissed angrily as he used his the deadliest glare that he could muster as he locked eyes with the so-called Savior of the Wizarding World, "How dare you hurt Yugi like that? Who gives you the right to belittle him, huh? You said that he doesn't even know you, so he doesn't know how you feel? You don't even know him and you dare to belittle him!" He didn't give the boy time to respond though – not that he could, being petrified by Seto's glare like that – and he pulled the boy away from the wall, only to drop him unceremoniously like he did a disgusting piece of trash. He threw a one last glare towards Harry before going after Yugi.

All of the Mages soon followed after Seto, each of them sending their own version of glares towards Harry before they left though. The last one to leave was Mokuba, because he also had something to say to Harry. "You know, everyone spoke so highly of you, so I didn't really believe Professor Snape when he said that you're just a boy who let his fame get into his head." He said with a scowl towards Harry, "Seems like everyone is also blind because of your fame. Professor Snape is right, you're nothing but an arrogant brat." With that, he took off running to follow after the rest.

"Well done, Potter." Snape said mockingly as he walked into view after Mokuba was left, "Even after I said bad things about you, Yugi said that he wanted to see you first before judging you, but what did you do? I think I have to thank you for finally showing your true color to everyone." He sneered down at Harry – who was in the middle of standing up, "Congrats, Potter, for you have shown without fail what an arrogant brat you're to the transfer students …" He then continued walking, muttering to himself as he did so, "… and the new Professors".

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back to sometime after Yugi took off …

"Yugi!"

Yugi finally slowed down as he let Ginny to catch up with him – since he recognized her voice, so he knew that it was Ginny who went after him. He wiped his eyes to hide the fact that he had just cried, but to no avail, for Ginny had produced a handkerchief from her skirt – meaning that Ginny knew that he had been crying.

"Here, you can use it." Ginny offered the piece of clothing to him, who accepted it with a grateful nod and wiped his eyes and faces. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen." She suggested as she offered her hand, "If it's only a cup of tea, I can make it for you, and it will help to calm you down".

"Thanks." Yugi whispered as he let the young girl to lead him away.

"No problem." Ginny said with a smile, before her smile faltered. "I should have been apologizing." She muttered as they walked quietly, "I knew that Harry had a really bad case of anger management issue, so I should have stop you from trying to interfere".

"It's not your fault, Ginny." Yugi muttered back.

"Okay, I agree, it's not my fault." Ginny said sagely with a nod, before grinning at him cheekily, "It's Harry's fault for accusing you when he doesn't even know you. I don't know you either, but I do know that you have saved Bill's life, and that's enough for me".

"I was the one who brought him into that Tomb in the first place." Yugi argued with her, slowly starting to forget his resurfacing memories from earlier, "If it wasn't for me who challenged him to come with me, he didn't have to be in a place where Apparition wouldn't work, and he could easily get away from those Death Eaters".

"You may have challenged him, but he accepted it willingly." Ginny pointed out with a smile, "Besides, the Death Eaters were searching for him, so even if Bill was in a place where he could use Apparition, those Death Eaters would have killed him first before he could. So don't blame yourself, Yugi, because it was thanks to you being with him that he's alive now. Thank you for protecting him".

Yugi blinked at Ginny, before he smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He answered softly.

"Oh? Kreacher?" Ginny blinked in surprise when they entered the kitchen.

"… 'Kreacher?'" Yugi asked in confusion, before looking at where Ginny was looking, only to blink in surprise. "Wow, an Elf! A real Elf!" He gasped out as he approached the old Elf, who was carefully carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a small bottle on it with his hands.

"Tea, Sir?" Kreacher offered him while holding up the tray above his head.

"For me?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Kreacher heard what Sir said in the library, and heard how Potter brat falsely accused Sir." Kreacher explained while still offering the tea, "Kreacher had prepared a cup of tea for Sir, and also a bottle of Rum, as a substitute for the Beer. Kreacher is sorry, because Kreacher can't leave the house, so Kreacher can't get Beer for Sir".

"Thank you, Kreacher." Yugi said as he picked up the cup of tea and the small bottle of Rum, "Rum is good enough, Kreacher." He said gently as he patted Kreacher's head – out of habit from when he used to pat Yami's head in the past, but the old Elf seemed like he didn't mind it. "Kreacher, I know that you're an Elf, but what Elf?" He asked curiously as he sat down on one of the chairs, while opening the bottle of Rum to mix it with the tea, using the spoon that was also prepared on the tray.

"Kreacher is a House Elf, Sir." Kreacher answered politely, lowering the tray now that it was empty.

"This is the second time that I heard of the term House Elf." Yugi mused before sipping on his tea, humming at the taste, "This is good, Kreacher." He smiled at the House Elf.

"Kreacher is happy that Kreacher can help." Kreacher answered with a satisfied look on his face.

Yugi looked at the entrance of the kitchen, finally noticing that Ginny had stopped dead and was now staring at Kreacher with wide eyed filled with disbelief. "Ginny?" He called out questioningly, "What's wrong?".

Ginny blinked and shook her head, before sitting beside him. "No, it's nothing." She answered slowly, "I'm just surprised that Kreacher serves you willingly".

"What do you mean?" Yugi blinked at her, before looking at Kreacher, "Oh, that's right. Kreacher, would you mind making another cup of tea for Ginny?".

Kreacher blinked and looked towards the stair direction. "Would Sir also want Kreacher to make tea and coffee for the other Sirs and Madams as well?" He asked as he looked back at Yugi.

"Can you carry that many?" Yugi asked back in worry, "I would like that, but don't force yourself, okay?".

"Kreacher understand, Sir." Kreacher answered before disappearing from the room.

Yugi looked back at Ginny. "So, what do you mean by that, Ginny?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Uh, Kreacher hates the people – ah, no … the Wizards and Witches in this house." Ginny explained slowly – reminding herself that Yugi and the others were called Mages and not Wizards or Witches, "He's the House Elf of the Black Family and – aside from Sirius – all members of the Black Family are followers of the Dark Lord. Because of it, he also has the view that all other members of the Black Family have, so he hates Muggles, Muggleborns, Half Bloods, and Blood Traitors – the Purebloods who takes the Muggles side".

"All the Wizards and Witches in the house, huh." Yugi commented in understanding.

"First the Goblins, and now House Elves." Ginny muttered lowly in confusion, "Just what's exactly that differentiates between a Wizardkind with a Mage?".

"You reap what you sowed." Yugi answered simply, "If you really want to know, then remember your lessons about the Goblin Rebellion, Ginny. Look not for the outcome, but the reason behind. If you do, then you will understand".

Ginny blinked in surprise, both at the mentioning of the Goblin Rebellion and at how Yugi sounded far older than his appearance. She decided to store it for later though, and promising herself to re-studying the Goblin Rebellion, since she didn't really pay attention about it before. For now though, she decided to move to a more important matter.

"I'm sorry for asking this, since I know that you're probably still hurting …" Ginny began hesitantly, "But from your reaction, and by Kreacher's words … Harry's accusation isn't true, right? You know what it felt like to have to survive dangerous situations? I want to know, but you don't have to tell me if it hurts you to speak about it. Just tell me if I'm right or not is enough, really".

"If that's the case then you're correct, Ginny." Seto's voice joined them, and they looked at the entrance-way to find that all of the Mages were coming to the kitchen, with Seto leading and Mokuba at the very back – surprisingly.

"Really?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ginny." Ryou replied with a smile, "Yugi – and pretty much all of us, the Mages – have survived more than one dangerous occasion before, one way or another. Yugi has the highest count on the record though, and he had had everyone's fate rested upon his shoulders to top it off".

Ginny was amazed, if her wide eyed and gaping mouth were any indication. "Wow. You guys are so mature about it, I'm impressed." She breathed out in awe, before her expression soured, "Unlike Harry. Well, maybe Harry was a bit matured before, but now he's acting like a time bomb".

Seto scoffed hearing that. "Harry's just a mere brat, nothing else." He shook his head before taking a seat at Yugi's other side, and Mokuba sat beside him – and the rest of the Mages took the seat around them.

"Everyone sees him as a Hero though." Ginny muttered unhappily, "And I did too, because he saved me when I was possessed by the Spirit of Tom Riddle. I still admire him, but now my opinion about him had taken a sudden dive".

"He might be a Hero to the people in here, but he doesn't have the making of a True Hero, the most important thing that a Hero should have." Seto explained casually with a shrug, before smirking at Yugi, "Yugi here – on the other hand – is a True Hero, for he has something that Harry doesn't".

"So …" Ginny began curiously, "What is the making of a True Hero anyway?".

"Isn't it obvious?" Malik asked her with a smirk of his own, "It's Wisdom".

"No, it's Patience." Mokuba countered immediately.

"Courage is the answer, I think." Ishizu said calmly, smiling at them as she said that.

"No. No. And no." Seto retorted as he pointed at Malik, Mokuba, and then Ishizu, "You all aren't wrong, those are also the making of a True Hero, but not the most important one. It's Kindness".

"Kindness?" The Mages all repeated in surprise as well, since they thought that Kindness was the most important aspect of an Angel, not a True Hero.

"Kindness?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised high, surprised at the answer, "I thought it was Self-righteousness?".

"Think about it." Seto told them all as he crossed his arms, "If it's Self-righteousness, what would people do when there's someone who is trying to tell them that they're wrong?".

"Be stubborn and wouldn't listen?" Honda suggested an idea.

"Right." Seto nodded his head in confirmation, "So, Ginny, let me present you with a case." He straightened in his seat as he looked right at Ginny's eyes, "I think Harry's a bit Self-righteous, so we will use him as an example".

Kreacher chose that moment to appear before them, a tray on each of his hand. "Forgive Kreacher for interrupting, Sirs and Madams." Kreacher apologized to them, "Kreacher have prepared some coffees and teas for Sirs and Madams".

"An Elf?" The majority of the Mages asked in surprise.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Yugi thanked him as he took one of the tray, and his action brought everyone else out of their surprised state.

"Oh, let me help!" Ryou said as he stood up and took the other tray from the House Elf, "Thank you for the drink, Kreacher." He smiled warmly at the old Elf, who looked happy at the words of gratitude.

"Kreacher is happy to help Sirs and Madams." Kreacher answered honestly, "Is there anything else Kreacher can do to help?".

"Can you warn us if someone is going to enter the room, Kreacher?" Seto asked the old Elf, before nodding in thanks when Yugi offered him a cup of coffee.

"Kreacher can, Sir." Kreacher answered right away.

"Then, please do so." Seto decided with a nod, "We don't like other people eavesdropping our conversation".

"Including Kreacher?" Kreacher asked in worry.

"No, you aren't included." Yugi told him gently yet firmly, "So long as you don't tell anyone else of what you heard without our permission, then we don't care if you listen".

"Kreacher understand." Kreacher answered with a nod, "Should Kreacher begin watching?".

"Yes, if you don't mind." Seto answered with a nod of agreement.

"Kreacher doesn't mind." Kreacher answered simply before disappearing again.

"So, where was I?" Seto asked thoughtfully before sipping his coffee.

"You're going to use Harry for an example." Ginny answered as she fingered her cup of tea, feeling surprised that Kreacher did make a tea for her too – considering that Kreacher hated her – just because Yugi asked him to.

"Oh, right." Seto said as he remembered it, "Well, tell me, Ginny. Let's just say that there's a case like this … Harry and I seek a same position and we have to duel for it, with the both of us don't get along with each other. My reason for seeking the position is because someone had kidnapped my brother, taking his Soul away and sealed it inside an item, and I have to be in that position to be able to save my Brother. Harry's reason is – let's just say – the same as me with Hermione's Soul on the line. So, you see? Only the winner of the duel can get into the position, so that they could save the people they care about".

"Okay, what then?" Ginny asked curiously.

The Mages – on the other hand – exchanged glances, since they recognized the case that Seto was talking about. It was about when he and Yugi dueled on the tower of Pegasus's Castle during the Duelist Kingdom.

 _/Is that a jab on me, Seto?/_ Atem asked Seto through the broadcast Mind Link, and they got the feeling that Atem was sweat dropping, _/Are you saying that I was Self-righteous?/_

 _/No./_ Seto replied with a twitch of his lips, as if he was holding back a smirk, _/From what I heard, you blamed yourself for what had happened to Grandpa Sugoroku, because Grandpa Sugoroku's Soul was taken due to you losing the duel against Pegasus – and as a hostage to make sure that you participate in the Duelist Kingdom. You blamed yourself, so you were desperate to save Grandpa Sugoroku and fix your mistake. So you weren't Self-righteous, because you were as desperate as me./_

 _/Hoo, talking about the past, don't you?/_ Sugoroku's voice rang within their mind, seemed like the elder man was listening – even that far away in Egypt.

 _/I already apologized, didn't I?/_ Pegasus's mind voice sounded too much like a whine to be ignored.

 _/Yes, you did./_ Yugi answered him, _/Where are you anyway, Pegasus? Have you bought the books and requirements?/_

 _/Not yet, we're going to the Diagon Alley at London tomorrow./_ Pegasus answered him, _/Rishid's suggestion./_

 _/Professor Bathsheda Babbling said that Ollivander's Wands are the best, so – since we can Shadow Travel to London – we're told to buy our Wands at Diagon Alley./_ Rishid explained right away.

 _/Hold on./_ Anzu said to them, blinking her eyes in surprise, _/Are all of you listening out there? Shadi and Otogi too?/_

 _/It is hard not to listen to a Mind Link, because more often than not, what is being said is important./_ Shadi said in answer, basically saying that yes, he was listening as well.

 _/We have been listening, guys./_ Otogi joined in right away, _/We're worried ever since we heard Yugi's thought that he accidentally broadcasted to everyone, so we pay close attention to the Mind Link to know what was happening over there./_

 _/Sorry to make you all worried, guys./_ Yugi sent apologetically.

 _/Don't be sorry, Yugi-boy./_ Pegasus told him right away, _/Even the strongest Soul can have his moment of weakness./_

 _/That's right, Yugi./_ Sugoroku added gently, _/We're worried because we care for you, so don't apologize./_

 _/ … Thank you then./_ Yugi responded a few moment later.

 _/This is what happened not too long ago./_ Ishizu said mostly to those who weren't in Number 12, before she shared her memory to them through the Court's Mind Link.

Although it was called the Court's Mind Link, they could only hear what was being sent, not everyone's thought like a real Mind Link between Soul Partners. There was also another flaw that the Court's Mind Link had, which was they couldn't choose the receiver of the thought. If someone contacted someone through the Mind Link, everyone could hear – just like where every member of a group chat could see what the chat was about, even though they only addressed one person in it.

It was for this reason that Kaiba added the communication function in the SC Logo, and Ishizu did the same using magic with the SC Brooches (That, and to lessen their telephone's bill). That way, they could communicate with someone from great distance without the need of using the Mind Link – especially if the person they wanted to contact didn't have a phone like Shadi – and everyone else didn't have to listen to the conversation if it was about private stuffs.

 _/What the-/_ Sugoroku's broadcast was cut off, probably because the old man didn't want Mokuba, Shizuka, and Rebecca from hearing the curse that he was letting out at the moment. _/Who does that boy think he was?!/_ He joined in again at last.

 _/The Savior of the Wizarding World, that's what everyone is calling him in this place./_ Seto retorted, managing to make his thought to sound like he was scoffing, _/The brat got his head grow big because of it. Now, be quiet please, I need to speak./_

"Now, keep in mind that in this case, Harry doesn't know about my Brother's condition, only that I want the position to save my company." Seto continued after another sip of his coffee – which he did to stall the story actually (thank Ra that the conversation in Mind Link went a great deal faster than in real time), "Then, during the duel, I know that I would lose, so I decide to play dirty in my desperation and told Harry that if he defeat me, I would kill myself. What would Harry do in this case, Ginny?".

Ginny's eyes widened for a second, before she frowned in thought. "Hmm, if Harry doesn't know what's at stake and thinks that you only want to win to save your company – for money in a sense, while he has to win to save Hermione's life …" She hummed in thought for a few seconds, before a look of understanding appeared on her face, "Harry would decided to just win the duel, since in his mind, saving a life is more important than saving a company. Besides, if you kill yourself just because of a loss of your company, he would just peg you as being a selfish idiot".

"See?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Self-righteous people could be a Hero if their sense of what's right or wrong is good and within logic, but could easily make them the bad guys if their view about the world is petty and selfish like Voldemort".

Ginny shuddered at the name, but nodded in understanding a second later.

"Now, this is what makes Yugi a True Hero and Harry isn't." Seto continued before inhaling deeply, "This incident truly happened, but between Yugi and I." He admitted, earning a wide eyed look from Ginny, "I was a selfish bastard, you see, bordering evil even. I once took Yugi's Grandfather's previous belonging and rip it apart, just because I don't want it to be used against me – sending Grandpa Sugoroku into the hospital in the process due to a heart attack from the shocking action.

"Still, when I threatened to kill myself if he defeat me, Yugi – who has his Grandfather Soul on the line – didn't go through with it even though he was about to win, and he let me win instead to safe my life. Me, the person who had once sent his Grandfather to the hospital. Although, even after all that, I failed in saving Mokuba, and my own Soul was taken by the 'bad guy'." Seto finished with a regretful sigh.

"Wait, wait!" Ginny held out her hands as she let everything sink in, "You got your Soul taken? Like, in a Dementor's Kiss case?".

"Maybe?" Seto shrugged in answer, "I don't know what happened to the Soul taken by Dementors, so I don't know if it's the same".

"Who saved you and Mokuba then?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Yugi." Mokuba answered her, "When he dueled the 'bad guy', the bet was if he loses, he would lose his Soul as well. The stake was already high, but Yugi demanded to the 'bad guy' that if he won, the 'bad guy' had to release Sugoroku-Jiisan's, Nii-sama's, and my Souls. The duel was a special one, and the loser had to follow through with the winner's wish. They couldn't do the otherwise, since the duel was a binding one, and it force them if they tried to go against the winner's wish".

"Even after all that I did, Yugi still saved me and my Brother." Seto summarized after another sip of his coffee – this time to calm himself, "So, as you can see, Yugi is the True Hero here, because he has enough Kindness to even save someone who has wronged him. Not because it's the right thing to do, but because he didn't want me and Mokuba to stay in that state – where our Souls were taken prisoners, leaving our bodies as empty shells".

"Wh …" Ginny's eyes were so wide that they were afraid her eyes would pop out of her skull, before she blinked and looked at Yugi in awe and admiration, "What an Angel".

Yugi blushed while stammering to deny it, while the Mages chuckled at his reaction. They couldn't deny it though, Yugi was really an Angel for them – even more so than Shizuka, whose Codename or title was The Angel.

"Sirs and Madams." Kreacher appeared in the kitchen again, "The Bill guy is approaching the kitchen, and the Potter brat and his friends are coming down the stairs".

"Thank you for the warning, Kreacher." Yugi said with a nod of his head, a smile on his face, "You can return to what you were doing before, thank you for your help".

"Kreacher is happy to help Sirs and Madams." Kreacher bowed lightly to them before disappearing again.

"I'm still wondering about it." Ginny commented after that, "Yugi, you said that I will understand why the Goblins acts like that to the Wizards and Witches population, but I still don't understand why Kreacher is like that as well. I mean – from what I know – the House Elves are only loyal to their Masters, and although Kreacher hates Sirius who is his Master, that doesn't explain why Kreacher follows your order willingly".

The Mages looked at each other, each one wondering if they should tell Ginny about the fact that they were Shadow Mages, not just normal Mages. Sure, the Wizarding children in Number 12 – aside from Harry – knew that they could manipulate the Shadows, but they didn't realize that the Shadows weren't an element in their magic, but their Magic itself. Aside from that, by telling Ginny about it would mean that they had to tell her the whole adventures and all of their capabilities.

Unfortunately for them, Ginny caught the silent conversation – since the Golden Trio did it often enough in front of her to let her recognizing the sign. "You know, I can keep your secret, as long as this secret wouldn't endanger everyone else by being kept." She told them seriously, "I don't know why I feel like I can trust you but I do, that's why I tell you guys about Harry, Hermione, and Ron's adventures – though those stuffs aren't real secrets and anyone at Hogwarts could tell you about it, but I'm sure that the Order wouldn't tell you about it since they don't trust you. You can trust your secret with me too, and I promise I won't tell anyone without your permission if it's really a big secret".

"Oh, what is this?" Bill looked through the doorway to the kitchen in surprise, "Are you telling Ginny about your adventures? Does this mean Ginny has gained your trust?".

"We're still deciding on it, Bill." Mokuba answered him, "What do you think?".

"If you ask me, then I will tell you that you can trust Ginny." Bill answered as he came in, before Pointing his Wand at the door, " _ **Muffliato!**_ ".

"What was that for?" Ryou asked curiously.

"It's a spell to ensure the people outside this room couldn't listening to our conversation." Bill answered as he put something into the refrigerator – it was a bottle of something from the look of it – before sitting near Ginny, "Back to the matter at hand, Ginny is the most 'grayish' among my family after myself – who has had an experience in the Muggle World, thus knowing that the world isn't black and white like most Wizards and Witches believes".

"Let's see if it's true then." Mai said decisively before looking at Ginny, "Ginny, I have a question, and I want you to answer it honestly from your heart and not what you think we want to hear, understand?".

"Okay, I understand." Ginny answered seriously, knowing that this would decide if the Mages would trust her or not.

"Ginny, if you're in a situation where you have to protect a downed Hermione from a Death Eater who want to kill you both, but your Wand has been jinxed so you can only use spells that are considered as Dark. What would you do?" Mai asked her thoughtfully, but seriously.

"You mean, like the three Unforgivable Curse?" Ginny asked for confirmation.

"What are they?" Mai asked in confusion.

"The Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse." Bill explained to them, "The Cruciatus makes the victim feel unbearable pain, while the Imperius curse is like Mind Control, and the Killing curse is already obvious".

Mai hummed in thought, before nodding. "Yes, like those." She told the young Weasley girl.

"I will use the Killing Curse first before the Death Eater could." Ginny answered firmly, "Heck, if the Death Eater is Bellatrix LeStrange, then I will use Cruciatus on her first before killing her." She huffed and crossed her arms, "Using the Unforgivable Curses would surely land me in Azkaban anyway, so why not make Bellatrix surfer for what she has done first? Instead of just killing her painlessly. That's too good for her!".

"Are you really sure? Like, one hundred percent sure?" Jou asked her seriously, "Even though the people would think that you're no better than the Death Eaters and Voldemort themselves?".

This time, Ginny managed to not shiver at the name. "Yes, I'm dead serious." She said with a determined face, "I would rather killing someone than let that someone to kill my friend – and then my own self after that – just because I don't want to be seen as a murderer or use Dark Magic. In a kill or be killed situation, it's acceptable to choose to kill".

Bill stared at Ginny in surprise, but there was also pride there. The Mages were amazed at her determination and decided to give her an applause, causing the young red haired girl to blush.

"I think we have our answer, don't you?" Mai asked with a smirk towards the rest of the Mages.

"Agreed." Anzu said with a satisfied nod, followed soon by everyone else in their own ways.

"That's decided then." Yugi smiled at Ginny, "We will explain everything to you later tonight, Ginny, when everyone's asleep to avoid anyone from eavesdropping".

"Okay, I can agree with that." Ginny answered with a firm nod, but she was also relieved that they trusted her now.

She would make sure that she wouldn't break their trust in her, since she could feel it deep in her heart – that regardless of which house they would ended up in – this group would stay strong together, and she wanted to be there with them and among them.

Line~Line~Line

Thank You for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! & I don't own Harry Potter!**

 _Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

' _Telepathy'_

 _/Broadcast Telepathy – only heard by Shadow Mages/_

"Dialogue in English"

 _*Japanese*_

 _**Egyptian**_

 _**_ _Ancient Egyptian_ _**_

=Telephone=

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous Tone / Spell**_

 _ **Back to Zero**_

Meanwhile, let's go back to after Snape left the Trio …

"Why's Snape here?" Harry asked as he watched the Potion Master walking away, muttering to himself as he did.

"Snape is here to be the transfers' Tutor." Ron answered him reluctantly, "But really, Harry …".

"That's all that managed to get into your head?" Hermione demanded at Harry, who frowned at her – seemed like he was still angry, "Congratulation then, Harry. Congratulation." She said mockingly at him, "Not only that you hurt Yugi's feeling and made the other transfers angry in less than a minute after meeting them, but you also have proven to Snape that he's right about you being an arrogant brat whose fame get into his head".

"What the hell are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry demanded at her, "I'm still angry at you both".

"Look, I don't care if you're angry at me, okay?" Hermione snapped back at him, "I realize that I'm partly at fault, for I should have ignored Dumbledore's order and just sent some letters to you containing stuffs that are irrelevant with the Dark Lord's matter. Nothing would happen even if the letter was intercepted then. I'm also a Muggleborn, so I know that there's something in this world called a mobile phone, I should have bought one for you and taught you how to use it before you went to the Dursleys'. That way, we can send messages to each other without needing to worry about being intercepted at all.

"But that doesn't mean that all of this is our fault! We weren't the one who told you to return to the Dursleys! We weren't the one who decided that we don't need to tell you anything! We wanted to send letters to you, but Dumbledore forbade us! If you want to blame someone, blame him, dammit! Our only fault is that we didn't dare to go against Dumbledore's order about not sending any letter to you, so forgive us for not being brave enough to willingly land ourselves in trouble by going against Dumbledore's order! Forgive us that we didn't follow your selfishness by getting ourselves in trouble just to tell you the events that happened in our summer holiday through letters, **which we would end up telling you again when we would finally meet anyway**!".

"Hermione …" Harry was the one who didn't get a chance to talk this time, because Hermione wasn't finish yet.

"Do you know who those people are? Who that boy you shouted at and accused earlier? No, you don't, and they don't know you either – not in person, but they still help **you**!" Hermione pointed her pointer finger at Harry's face, making his eyes zeroed in on her finger by reflex, "They don't know you, Harry, and people would normally don't care about the people they don't know about, but not them. When they heard of how you're treated badly by the Dursleys, abused by them, one of them immediately took action to remove the Dursleys' custody over you and into Mrs. Weasley's! Then when they heard how Sirius was falsely accused, that same person immediately plans to get Sirius a trial to clear his name! And Yugi – the boy whom you shouted at and accused earlier – he saved Bill from a bunch of Death Eaters when he could just leave Bill to his death, since they had just met earlier that day and were still practically strangers to each other!".

"Yeah, man." Ron said in agreement, "I know that we're partly at fault for not sending you any letter, but you have to apologize to Yugi. Bill was in an area where he couldn't Apparate, and there were too many Death Eaters than he could fight on his own, so Yugi saved his life – even though he could just pretend that he saw nothing." He then shook his head and sighed, "Also, you accused us of being together in here while you were at the Dursleys, but we only got here this morning, and even then, we're here to clean this place so the Order can use it for meeting – and for a safety place in case something happen to you. We've only been here together for less than a day before you arrive, so just like you, we were separated from each other until today".

"Those transfers are originally staying here only to make it easier for Snape to tutor them, so they were in one place instead of some being in Egypt, some in Japan, and some in America. They were here to be tutored, but they ended up helping us cleaning the Dining room, just so we would be done earlier." Hermione continued, calmly now that she saw regret started showing in Harry's eyes, "They have been nothing but kind and helpful to us ever since they arrived this morning, Harry, and you repaid them by yelling at their Leader. To top it off, you yelled at him when he was trying to calm you down for my and Ron's sake. He's only trying to be helpful, and he got yelled at instead".

The more Harry heard what Hermione and Ron were saying, the more he was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was acting, it was no wonder that the 'transfers' – well, more like the youngest boy among them – called him an arrogant brat.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly as he looked down, "I was frustrated, but I shouldn't have used you or that boy to vent my anger and frustration away. I'm sorry".

Hermione sighed, before she and Ron nodded at Harry – although the raven haired boy couldn't see it. "It's alright, Harry." She replied softly as well, "I'm sorry as well, I should have done more to keep you in touch with us".

"Yeah, mate." Ron said in agreement, "I'm sorry for not sending letters to you as well".

"Calm down now?" Hermione asked when Harry didn't say anything, and she got a nod from the boy, "Well, let's go down then. We have to apologize to Yugi".

"You mean, **I** have to apologize to Yugi?" Harry retorted with a slight smile, causing the other two friends to smile as well.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a chuckle.

So, they all walked out of the room and then downed the stairs. After a short wondering of where Ginny and the transfers would be, they decided to try the kitchen first – since it seemed to be the room that was used most often for a meeting, official or not. Their guess was proven correct when they saw that the transfers were sitting around in there, talking with Ginny and Bill. Bill then looked up and spotted them, before waving them in, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Seto sneered as he glared at Harry.

Harry had to fight his instinct to scowl, since the taller boy reminded him so much of Snape, but he managed – barely. "I want to apologize for my earlier attitude." He replied quietly, "I was frustrated, and I was wrong to vent it at you".

"Good, then you know not to throw your anger at an unsuspecting stranger the next time." Jou said dryly at him, "Next time you hurt my Buddy like that again, you better be prepared, for I will beat you to pulp".

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered in response, feeling nervous since he felt like the blonde boy would really do that.

"Don't apologize to me or any of us, apologize to Yugi." Jou retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Harry apologized to Yugi, who sighed and nodded at him.

"You're forgiven." Yugi said simply, before sipping on his tea – which had gotten cold by now – again.

"That's easily?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes." Yugi replied with a shrug, "Just don't do it again".

"Uh, okay." Harry said unsurely, feeling that he had been forgiven too easily, "Thank you as well, for getting me out of the Dursleys, and for arranging a trial for my Godfather".

"No problem." Seto said casually before sipping his now-lukewarm-coffee, "Even if I don't like you or your altitude, but there's no way I would let any abused children be left alone".

"You're feeling like you're being forgiven too easily, aren't you?" Malik asked knowingly.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Malik. "How do you know that?" He asked in surprise.

"The same thing happened to me. I have wronged them in the past, and they forgave me easily too." Malik explained with a careless shrug – though he was still awestruck on the inside, even now after months had passed – before looking at Harry with narrowed eyes, "Yugi was the one being hurt the most, so if he forgave you, the rest of us will forgive you too. Remember this though, Harry. Just like how I have to work to gain their trust, you – too – have to work to gain our trust".

"Your past mistake may have been forgiven, but never forgotten." Ishizu explained when Harry looked slightly confused, "All of us don't trust the Wizardkind – only Bill, Lupin, and Ginny who have gained our trust – but we're willing to give all of you the benefit of the doubt. Still, after your action earlier, you have made us less willing to give you this favor".

"That's right." Mokuba said in agreement as he stared at Harry in the eyes, "What we have seen so far isn't something that we like. In our eyes at the moment, you're nothing more than an arrogant brat who likes to throw a tantrum, so you have to work hard if you want us to trust you. No one would want to trust people like that, after all".

Harry felt even more ashamed now, since he was called an arrogant brat by a boy who was years younger than him – and he couldn't deny it, not after what he had just done to both his friends and the 'transfers' Leader' as Hermione called the tri-color haired boy earlier. So, he just nodded to show his understanding.

"I don't understand." Hermione said after a few seconds had passed without anyone saying anything, "How come letting your anger shows can break someone's trust?".

"Hermione, it isn't that the act of letting your anger out that breaks our trust in Harry." Ishizu explained to her kindly, "In Harry's case, when he let out his anger and frustration earlier, he did it by screaming them out to the world without watching what he was saying. This time, Harry is lucky that no one outside of those who are already in the know is here, but if it happens in a place like the school and Harry doesn't watch what he's saying – especially when he's screaming them that loudly – who knows who could hear him?".

"This may look like a simple thing to you, but it's a fact that this simple thing is very important." Malik cut in when he saw how Harry was about to argue, "Think about it. If you have to keep your magic a secret but you exploded like that in a 'Muggle' public place, everyone could hear you and they will find out that you're magical, and thus breaking the Statute of Secrecy. By screaming out your anger without watching what you're saying, everything that should have been kept secret will be revealed easily – accidentally or not".

"And that …" Mokuba finished for them, "… is what makes Harry untrustworthy in our eyes at the moment. Harry may be a good person by himself, but he can't watch his mouth, so we can't trust him with our secret or any important information".

Harry blushed, realizing that they were right. If the transfers weren't on their side and didn't know of everything already, then they would know at least something from his outburst earlier. "I'm sorry." He apologized again as he looked down, since he didn't have the courage to look at them at the moment – which was a sad thing considering that he **was** a Griffindor. "I promise that I will be better".

"So, have you guys make up with each other?" Ginny asked the trio then.

"Yes, we have explained to Harry everything that had happened." Hermione said with a smile, "And he had apologized to us too, so everything is alright now".

"Good." Ginny said with a smile as well.

"Oh, Yugi, Ryou." Ron called out to the two Mages, who looked at him questioningly in answer, "Harry is going to sleep in our room with us. Is that alright with you?".

"I'm fine with it." Yugi answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"As am I." Ryou said with a nod of his head.

"That's great!" Ron said excitedly, "Then we can share our knowledge about games later, the Wizarding games and the Muggle ones!".

"Oh, you would love the game Duel Monster, Ron." Bill told him with a grin, "The game is very exciting, and the strategy that's being used in the game is very complex".

"Really?" Ron perked up at that, looking at the Mages.

"Yes." Yugi answered with a big grin on his face, "We have taught Bill a bit about it, and he's quite good at it already. Too bad that he still need to be reminded about the rules".

"Oh, shut up you." Bill grumbled with a blushing face, before he remembered something, "Oh, Yugi?" He turned his attention fully to the star haired boy then, "I bought a Butterbeer, for our bet that time – thanks for the reminder. Dad mentioned that you felt a 'screaming match' coming, so do you want to drink it now or later?".

"The 'screaming match' has passed already." Hermione answered as she glanced at Harry – who blushed at the hinting look he received, before looking at Yugi curiously. "Okay, Yugi, I believe you now that you can sense things that are going to happen in the future. So, do you sense another 'screaming match' coming?".

Yugi blinked and looked up thoughtfully, humming to himself as he did so. "At the moment, yes – but the feeling is rather vague, so it might not happen." He answered Hermione with a smile, before looking at Bill, "Can I have my beer now? The mentioning of the screaming match brought up the ugly memories from earlier".

"Oh, sure." Bill answered before heading towards the refrigerator, and then returning a few seconds later with a glass filled with Butterbeer. "Here you go." He said as he handed the glass over to Yugi, who accepted it with a grateful nod, "If you want, you can get more at the Leaky Cauldron".

"What is this bet you were talking about, Bill?" Harry asked curiously.

"The bet that I and Yugi have before the Death Eaters attacked us." Bill answered him vaguely before looking at the rest of the Mages, "I'm sorry if any of you want the Butterbeer as well, but I only bought one bottle because of the bet. So if any of you want it, you have to go buy it yourself at the Leaky Cauldron".

"Mokuba is forbidden from drinking it, you too, Rebecca." Seto said sternly at the two kids.

"You as well, Shizuka." Jou told his Sister firmly.

"Hai~ (Yes)." The three youngsters replied easily.

"I don't think there's a problem if they drink it, guys." Yugi announced after he took a sip, "Although the name is beer, this Butterbeer isn't alcoholic".

"It's because the Butterbeer is made from Butter, Sugar, and Water only." Hermione explained to the Mage's confused faces, "The one that's sold at the Three Broomsticks at the Hogsmeade contain a very little amount of alcohol in it, but it was mostly so the children who go there in Winter could warm themselves by drinking it. As long as you don't drink too much of it, you're allowed to drink it by the school laws. Although, only the 3rd year and above that's allowed to go to Hogsmeade".

"Oh, then you can drink it if you want, Shizuka." Jou told his Sister again, "But only one glass if it's the one with alcohol, you can drink as much as you want if it doesn't has alcohol in it".

"Thank you, Nii-chan (Big Brother)." Shizuka answered cheerfully.

"Hmm, then Mokuba and Rebecca can only drink the one without alcohol in it." Seto said in agreement, "Only after you guys are at your 3rd year that you can drink the one with the slight alcohol, and only one glass if you want".

"Sure, Nii-sama." Mokuba answered simply, knowing that it was for his own good.

"No problem." Rebecca answered with a shrug.

Before anyone else could say anything anymore, they were interrupted by a Crack! when two identical teens appeared in the kitchen.

"There you guys are!" George and Fred exclaimed at the same time.

"Must you Apparate everywhere? Even within this place?" Ron asked them exasperatedly, "Just because you have gotten your Apparition License".

"So what?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called training." Fred said their excuse next.

"Anyway, do you-" George began again.

"-want to hear-" Fred continued after him.

"-about our newest invention?" They then finished together.

"What is it?" Ginny and Ron asked at the same time, curious about the new invention.

So, the red haired twins told them all about the Extendable Ears, and how to use them. "We're planning to use them at the meeting later." The twins finished with a wide grin on their faces.

"Can I have one?" Ron asked immediately, followed soon by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Sure, we made many of them." The twins replied while they gave the Wizarding teens an Extendable Ear each.

"Do you want one as well, Yu- err, Yugi, right?" Fred asked when he noticed the star haired surprised expression.

"Yes, my name is Yugi, and no, I don't want one." Yugi answered him with a blink of his eyes, before frowning at the Wizarding teens, "I'm surprised. How come you decide to eavesdrop on people's conversation that easily?" He asked them with disapproval.

"Mom never tells us anything." Ginny explained before Ron and Harry could protest from receiving the look, "She always says that we're too young, so we're kept in the dark – even Fred and George, who are the oldest among us".

"Yeah, that's right." Ron said in agreement, "Because Mom is like that, none of the other adults tell us anything as well".

"We have to know what's going on to be prepared for anything, so we have to find out the information on our own way, even if we have to eavesdrop to get it." Hermione added in agreement, while Harry and the Weasley Twins just nodded their heads in agreement.

As soon as the Mages heard that, they – as one – looked at Mokuba and Rebecca, who happened to sit side by side.

"What?" Mokuba asked when he noticed the look.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Rebecca asked in surprise as well.

The rest of the Mages – bar Shizuka, who didn't know what was going on – just shook their heads and returned their attention to the Wizards and Witches in the room.

"How about an offer?" Yugi suggested at them with a smile, "I will convince the Order to tell you guys what's going on and about the latest news, but only if you guys vow on your Magic to never eavesdrop on us?".

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?" He asked them with a frown, "It sounds as if you guys are keeping secret from us".

"We do." Seto replied bluntly, a bored look on his face, "It's a personal matter to us, and even when we decides to tell them to anyone, it's only to the people whom we believe as trustworthy. Of course, the people whom we trust would never blab in their anger, and they also know when to leave matters alone and can respect people's privacy, which – at this moment – none of you Golden Trio or Weasley twins fit in the category".

"Hey! We do know how to keep a secret!" Ron argued hotly, "Otherwise, we would have broken the Statute of Secrecy already!".

"While it is true, you don't really keep the other matters secret." Yugi told him calmly, sipping on his Butterbeer, "If you find out about something, you would always tell either Dumbledore, your Parents, or your Godfather and so on." He looked knowingly at them, "It's not good, in our eyes".

"That's because Dumbledore is trustworthy…" Hermione muttered in reply, although the seed of doubt was there.

"Oh, really?" Seto challenged with a smirk, "As a so-called Great Wizard, surely Dumbledore would have known already that the Wards that have been placed on Harry wouldn't work if he didn't love the Dursleys and be loved by them. And yet, he still insisted that Harry stayed there, no matter how many times everyone told him of the abuse Harry received there".

Hermione - who had been thoughtful as she listened to Seto's words - gasped suddenly, a shocked expression filled her face. "Dumbledore is manipulating Harry!" She exclaimed in disbelief, shocking the other Wizards and Witch. "I mean…" She continued as she looked at her friends intensely, "Because Harry was treated badly ever since he was a kid, obviously he would think of Dumbledore as his savior for sending him his Hogwarts letter!" She stared into Harry's shocked eyes, "Didn't you?".

"Y- You're right…" Harry said in realization, "And ever since then, I have been thinking of Hogwarts as my Home".

"Is…" Ginny bit her lower lip in worry, "Is Dumbledore really trustworthy?" She asked them all helplessly.

The other Witch and Wizards stayed quiet, for they didn't know the answer to that anymore.

"In general, I think that Dumbledore is a good person." Yugi began thoughtfully, a slight glazed look in his eyes, a sign that he was communicating telepathically - with either Yami or Atem, or both, "At the same time, I think that he's manipulative in nature. So, you can trust him with most of the stuffs, but you have to watch what you're saying about other more important stuffs".

"You know, Dumbledore tried to read our minds when we first met him." Malik thought out loud, "It shows that he doesn't respect the privacy of people's minds." He then shrugged, "I mean - sure, we read people's minds too, but we only do it to our enemies and in the middle of a battle. Dumbledore though, he did it all the time, whenever he wants".

"You can do Legilimency too?!" Fred and George asked in surprise, since the Mages were supposed to be late bloomers, but they could do high level Magic like Legilimency already.

"Not all of us." Mokuba answered them right away, "Only the more high skilled ones among us can do it".

"And who are they?" Harry asked cautiously.

Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Ishizu raised their hands silently in answer.

"Another one of our friends - Pegasus - can do it too." Yugi added lightly, "Everyone else is still learning".

"As Malik said, we only read people's minds if they are our enemies, or when we're in a battle." Ishizu told them when she saw their uneasiness upon hearing that information, "You have nothing to worry about".

Hermione let out a sigh, in relieve or something else, even she didn't know. "Well, I think that we have to learn Occlumency now." She suggested firmly, "Especially now that we knew things that Dumbledore wouldn't like us to know about in the first place".

"Yes, but who can teach us?" Harry asked her with a frown.

"Why don't you just protect their minds like you did mine, Yugi?" Bill suggested to the three colors haired boy.

"Too many people, I can't." Yugi shook his head regretfully, "Besides, Dumbledore will be suspicious if he suddenly can't read their minds".

"How about…" Malik began thoughtfully, "Instead of blocking the mind reading, why don't you guys learn how to notice when your minds are being read?" He addressed the Wizardkind teens with a grin, "That way, Dumbledore wouldn't be suspicious of you, and at the same time, you can deceive whoever reading your minds by thinking about unimportant stuffs when someone is reading your minds".

"Oh, you can do it like that?" Fred asked in pleasant surprise.

"Can you teach us?" George continued after his Twin.

"It's learning on the job type." Malik told them with a shrug, "There are 6 of you that needs to learn, while there are 4 of us who can read minds, so Ishizu and Ryou can teach one of you each, while Yugi and I can teach two of you each at the same time".

"We will read your minds, so your job is try to notice it and began to think unimportant stuffs." Ishizu told them with a smile, "Ginny, I will be your partner".

"Then, I will be Ron's partner." Ryou decided lightly, "I have a feeling that he will have the hardest time among them".

"Well, Fred and George, I will be your partner." Malik told the Weasley Twins.

"That leaves Harry and Hermione to be my partners." Yugi said with a nod of agreement, "Don't be disappointed if you can't do it right away, since even the most talented Magic users would have a hard time learning to notice foreign presence in their own mind".

"But, what are we going to do if we meet Dumbledore now?" Ginny asked nervously, "If it's going to take awhile before we can do it, then Dumbledore will be able to read our minds and know what we knows".

"Avoid eye contacts with him." Seto told them seriously, "I noticed that it's only when he locked eyes with us that Dumbledore can access our minds, before we noticed him and blocked him right away".

"Sirs and Madams." Kreacher appeared suddenly, "Molly Weasley is on the way".

"Thank you, Kreacher." Yugi thanked him, before exchanged glance with everyone, "Begin talking mundane stuffs, now".

Bill removed the Muffliato and began asking Yugi what live in Japan was like, soon followed by the others - Kreacher used that moment to disappear again.

Thus they were saved from being questioned, for now.

Line~Line~Line

Thank You for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


End file.
